


Professionally Strange

by Tokahia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokahia/pseuds/Tokahia
Summary: This is an original work, that will have several chapters to it. Hopefully you enjoy this strange journey of weird I've started.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! Are these cuffs really necessary?" A female voice asked the near by officer that had brought the red head in. The officer looked over unamused before returning back to his paperwork. The red head tapped her foot and let out a soft sigh. "Can I at least put on some music? I'm bored!" The red head groaned.

The officer looked at her again with the same unamused looked. The woman was about to say something when she spotted an older red headed woman walking into the station. "Hi mom!" The woman in cuffs said in a chipper voice while waving at the older woman, who let out a sigh at the sight of the younger woman. 

"Candice Helena Reeves! What have you done this time?" The older woman asked as she approached the younger red head. The officer looked up at the older woman and let out a sigh.

"Nothing! Well not nothing obviously, but in the grand scheme of things it was relatively harmless!" Candice said. "In my defense the amount of police that showed up was way to many for what little I did." She added.

The older woman let out a sigh and looked at the officer who had stood up. "She set off a bomb in a college football field." The officer said.

"A what now?!" Candice's mom asked looking at her daughter.

"It wasn't a bomb! It was a science flask that couldn't handle the chemical reactions and shattered!" Candice said. "Seriously it didn't warrent ten cop cars and three helicopters." She added. Her mother let out a sigh and pinched rhe bridge of her nose.

"People reported an explosion, and we responded properly. In any case, we are waiting for bomb squad to clear the scene and some FBI agents who should be here any moment." The officer explained.

"The FBI?" Candice's mom asked. The officer gave a nod of his head. Candice let out a sigh as she slumped back in the seat. "It wasn't that serious." She grumbled. Her mom shot her a glare before looking back at the officer. "Will she be locked up tonight?" Her mother asked.

"We will probably put her in a holding cell until the FBI show up, then we will move her to an interrogation room." The officer said as he grabbed Candice's arm to help her up. 

Candice groaned as she was picked up out of the seat. "Can I at least used the restroom before you throw me in a holding cell?" She asked as the officer walked her to the holding cell.

Her mother let out a sigh as she followed them. The officer put her in the cell with the other people that had been brought in before taking off her cuffs. Candice rubbed her wrist as she watched the officer walk away. 

"Candice... Why are you acting out like this?" Her mother asked. Candice looked up and rolled her eyes. "I'm not acting out! Seriously mom." She said as she grabbed the bars. "It was a simple miscalculation of how much to put in the solution that resulted in the broken flask." Candice added.

"Candice. Don't lie to me." Her mom said. Candice let out a sigh and pressed her head against the bars. "I'm not lying mom." She said softly.

Several other people in the holding cell moved away from Candice. She felt like crying but felt her mom lift her chin up to look her in the eyes. "It's going to be okay sweetheart. I'm angry, but I know you didn't do it on purpose." Her mom said.

The police station fell silent as two people walked in wearing sharp suits. One flashed a badge and were pointed to the officer that had brought Candice in. "You're going to be okay sweetie." Her mother said as the officer and two agents walked over.

"Step back, arms out." The officer said. Moving back, Candice complied and held out her hands. Once more the cold metal of the cuffs slapped around Candice's wrist. She was lead to the interrogation room and cuffed to the table.

"Isn't it typically three dinners before one gets to this point?" Candice asked with a nervous chuckle and tugging a bit on the cuffs. The arresting officer stepped out of the room. Turning her attention to the two people in suits she watched them. "Sooooo... Do you two come here often for regular check ups or is this like a special birthday surprise and you two are really strippers?" She asked trying to break the tention with a joke. 

"If I were you, I'd keep your mouth shut." The male snapped at Candice. The female agent placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to play it up so much Daniel." The woman said. "You're not in trouble Candice." The woman said turning her eyes to the red head.

"I'm sorry what? What is going on her?" Candice asked. Daniel let out a sigh of relief and changed his poster. "Listen we are from a... Well let's say special division of the FBI." He said.

"Daniel is right. Sort of." The woman said. "Oh! How rude of us. I'm Abby and this is Daniel!" The woman said holding out a hand.

"Ummm... I'd shake your hand but you know." Candice said as she lifted her hands to show the cuffs. 

"Oh! Fuck so sorry!" Abby said as she moved over to uncuff Candice. "There that better?" She asked as she moved away.

"Yeah, but isn't joyless McCrabby pants gonna bust in here?" Candice asked pointing at the mirror.

"Nah. He is seeing a special version of everything happening thanks to our boss." Abby said with a smile. Candice looked over at the mirror with a raised eyebrow. "Okay you've got my curiosity." Candice replied looking at the two in front of her. 

"Wait is this the part where you offer me to join you or suffer horrible consequences where my life becomes hell if I turn you down, but even when I'm working with you, it is more or less because I'm a prisoner to your mysterious boss?" Candice asked.

"Not exactly. If you turn down the offer, you'll go away to jail, probably for two to five years then put under heavy observation so that you don't blow anything up again." Daniel said as he sat back running a hand through his black hair.

"Or you join us, become a free agent, do science, kick ass, and generally help save the world on a daily basis." Abby said as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

"I mean obviously I'm gonna go with the one that lets me walk out of here, but I feel like I have to ask, what is this agency really called?" Candice asked. Daniel and Abby looked at each other. Abby stood up and pulled a wallet out of her inner suit pocket to slide across the table to Candice.

Catching it, Candice opened it up seeing a picture of herself staring back at her. Her eyes then landed on the sigil of an Eagle. It very much looked like an F.B.I. badge, however the words were different. "The Department of Supernatural and Preternatural Occurences?" Candice question. "The D.S.P.O. really? Is this a joke?" She asked.

"It seems like a joke, but trust me it is far better than when they tried to name it D.I.A.M.O.N.D. C.R.Y.P.T.I.D.S." Abby said. 

"I wonder why that one failed." Candice replied sarcastically. Daniel chuckled a bit. "So this is my ticket to what... Finding solutions to pollution?" She asked holding up the badge.

"Well like I said, it is a chance to help save the world. You know kind of like those shows about saving the world from hidden threats." Abby said.

"Like X-Files or uhmmm what was that one with the artifacts that was kind of like the end of Indiana Jones." Daniel said.

"Warehouses 13." Candice replied. "Still this is all super hard to believe. More importantly where did you get a photo of me for this badge?" She asked holding up the badge.

"Is it creepy or weird if we say we've been watching you?" Daniel asked. Abby rolled her eyes and looked at Candice.

"The honest answer is we were gonna approach you about this job, but then you got arrested." Abby said.

"You do know my arrest happened today right?" Candice asked. "In any case, this is still a lot to believe all at once." She said. 

"Should I show her?" Abby asked her partner. Daniel looked at her and pursed his lips together. "Okay yeah, so you know how it's The Department of Supernatural and Preternatural Occurences? Well I hate to break it to you but magic is real and so are aliens." She said.

"Okay definitely got to be messing with me now. At least on the magic part." Candice said skeptically. Abby rubbed her forehead and let out a sigh. "Daniel if you." She said gesturing her hand towards Candice.

Daniel stood up and stretched. "Well let's see how about we start with a simple one like this." He said gesturing his hand in a circle. Candice let out a shocked yelp as she was suddenly upside down. "Hey warning next time!" Candice said grabbing her shirt to keep it from falling. 

"Really Daniel? Gravity spells?" Abby asked as she slapped Daniel's arm. 

"Hey you'll make me drop her!" He replied as he was smacked. 

"Yes please don't drop me." Candice chimed in before Daniel sat her back down. Daniel let out a soft sight before flexing his hand. 

"Believe us now?" Abby asked as she smirked at the red head. Candice rolled her eyes at Abby. "Honestly that could of been done with pure science. I also don't see why you want me to be part of this... Magic group." Candice said.

"Well there are plenty of reasons to have you around. One, you're about one of the smartest people we could find. Two, you are one of the few people our boss trusts." Abby listed off and tapped her fingers as she counted.

"Three we need a tech girl who can fix our router so I can play my games between missions." Daniel said before abby smacked his arm. "Hey! It's true! The router keeps breaking." He said as he was smacked.

"Most importantly, we know you have potential to wield magic. Granted you've not unlocked that yet, but with some training we could easily help you learn how to control and shape magic as easily as Daniel and I can." Abby explained.

"So what can you do?" Candice asked as she fixed her hair and her shirt before crossing her arms. Abby smirked and looked at the wall next to her. Reaching out for a door knob, Abby turned her hand and pushed open a door that lead to a room full of people in suits walking around. "Hey Chad!" Abby called out to one guy as he walked past.

Candice stood up and walked over before leaning in. From the otherside the doorway was just in the middle of the office area away from any walls. "Okay. Impressive. Still not magic cause science can solve this." She said as she stood up. "Also what do all those people do?" She asked as she pointed out the other four to five people walking around the office space.

"Well Chad delivers missions, he is the guy in the glasses. Carla often provides magical information and helping locate people with magical potential, like you. She is the girl with the tattoos." Daniel said. "Um... Let's see there is Julie, the kind of bookworm looking gal, and she does all the paperwork. At least the filing. Oh and there goes my baby brother Steve." He continued and pointed out the guy leaving that kind of looked like Daniel.

"We can do proper introductions once we get you out of here through the front door." Abby said as she closed the portal door. Candice let out a sigh as she walked back to her seat. "So what you cuff me back up and drag me out the front door kicking and screaming?" Candice asked.

"I mean kind of. The general idea is we walk you out. Put you in our black van, drive off a bit and then take a shortcut back to the office." Daniel said. Abby walked over to cuff Candice back to the table. "Gives you a small chance to talk to your mother before we get out of here." Abby said. 

After she was cuffed to the table, Abby stepped out of the interrogation room. The arresting officer came back with Abby to uncuff Candice from the table. "Let's get her out of here." Daniel said giving Candice a slight shove. 

"Do that again and I'll break your nose." Candice said. Abby had to hide her small chuckle at her remark. Daniel and Abby lead Candice out into the general area of the police station leading towards the entrance.

"Hey! Where are you taking my daughter!" Candice's mom asked as she rushed over.

"Mom. Everything is fine." Candice said as her mom rushed over. Abby made a small hand gesture making everything pause around them. "You got maybe a minute tops before we have to move." Abby said.

"What? What's going on dear?" Her mother asked. Candice smiled at her mother. "Well magic. Sort of. Long story that I promise to tell you the moment I can." She said. "Just know I'm okay, I'm not in trouble and that I still love you and dad." Candice said quickly.

"Are you sure everything will be okay?" Her mother asked. Abby tapped her foot a bit as she concentrated. "It will be mom. I promise." Candice said kissing her mother on the cheek. 

"We good?" Abby asked. 

"Yes. Just keep my daughter safe." Candice's mother said as she looked at Abby and Daniel.

"We will Mrs. Reeves." Daniel said just before Abby dropped the spell returning everything to normal. Daniel shoved Candice a bit forward and Candice reacted by shoving her shoulder into his face. 

As soon as her shoulder made contact with his nose there was a loud popping sound and Daniel screaming in pain. Abby looked a little shocked as Daniel fell to the ground. The chattering in the police station fell silent as everyone turned to look.

"You're going away for a long time punk!" Abby said trying to sound tough, but she sounded about as dangerous as a new born kitten. Medics rushed over to Daniel to help him. Abby rushed Candice out to the back of the van.

Abby closed the door on Candice and walked back into the police station. "You going to be okay Agent Flynn?" Abby asked Daniel.

"Yeah. Just didn't think she would hit me." Daniel replied with a nasally voice. Abby had to cover her face to stop from laughing. "I've got him from here thank you all." Abby said trying to hold back her laughs as she brought Daniel out to the car.

Abby helped him into the van before getting into the driver's seat. Once they had moved a few blocks from the police station, Abby started laughing. "Oh my God she broke your nose!" She laughed as she pulled into an alleyway.

"Glad you find it funny. This shit hurts." Daniel said. 

"To be fair I did warn you." Candice said. "And hopefully this doesn't make you hate me." She said as she leaned forward in her seat. Abby parked the van laughing. 

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up." Daniel said as he made a gesture near his face. There was a new popping sound from his nose as it fixed itself. "Fuck that still hurts. And I'm covered in blood." He said.

"Again, super sorry." Candice said. "Also can I have these cuffs pulled off? Not gonna lie, it's hot and all, but seriously think one or both of you need to buy me dinner before getting this kinky." She teased.

Abby blushed at Candice's comment and Daniel chuckled as he saw the blonde's face turn bright red. "Yeah give me a second." Daniel said as he got out of the van. He opened the back seat door to uncuff Candice.

"Sweet freedom!" She said as she climbed out of the van. "Damn! I really did a number on your nose." She said as she looked at Daniel's blood soaked suit. 

"It will be fine. I used Magic to fix it but I've still got to be careful. Hey Abby, mind doing the thing?" He asked pointing at the open area. 

Abby got out of the van and walked over to the open space. "You're gonna have to drive." She said as she grabbed an invisible garage door and lifted it open. On the other side were a few cars and an empty parking space. 

Daniel got in the van driving it through the portal. "Come on. This is the garage." Abby said as she stepped into the portal. Candice stepped through before Abby closed it behind them.

"Take her to meet everyone and I'll meet you two up there." Daniel said. Abby nodded and lead Candice to the elevator. "All this magic and you guys still use elevators?" Candice asked as the elevator doors closed.

"I mean, using magic can take a lot out of a person. Daniel gets hand cramps and I start getting a headache." Abby said as she pressed the button to make the elevator go up. "Plus stopping time for a minute really did me in." She added as she leaned against the wall. 

"Hey... Uh.. thanks by the way. The whole getting me out of potentially going to jail over a mix up in chemistry." Candice said.

"So what happened?" Abby asked as she watched Candice lean against the opposite wall. 

"Well to be honest, I was trying to do the elephant toothpaste experiment. The one that shoots soap foam straight up in the air. Mixed the wrong chemicals and got a different solution that made the flask explode." She explained. 

"Oof and that got the cops called on you?" Abby asked as the elevator made a ding sound as it stopped. "Ow... My head." Abby groaned. 

"Yo Abby! See you got the new girl on board!" A tall man called out as he walked over to meet the two women. His black hair had blue tips, and his clothes were far from being the suit both Abby and Daniel wore. The man wore a baggy pair of pants and a shirt with a Metallica logo on it. "Sup new girl?" The guy asked with a wink. 

"Uh... Candice this is ... Man my head hurts." Abby said trailing off.

"You totally over did it didn't you Abbs." The man said. "Go so Maria, she should get you sorted out and I'll take over introductions." The man said.

"Thanks Jamie." Abby said as she walked off. "Catch you in a bit Candice." She called out as she staggered off.

"So Firebird, ready to take the grand tour?" Jamie asked.

"Firebird?" Candice asked as she acted like she was brushing something off her leg. She then looked at Jamie who was smirking.

"Give it a few years. Trust me you'll get it." He said as he turned to walk away. Candice walked after him looking around. 

"So what do you do?" Candice asked. Jamie chuckled as they walked. "Me? I'm the lazy son of the person in charge, but I also have kind of a natural foresight ability. Nothing to clear, sometimes random words, sometimes things like calling you Firebird." He said to Candice.

"So like kind of a crappy predicability algorithm?" Candice asked. Jamie chuckled at her words and nodded. "Yeah something like that." He said as he lead her to the main office room.

"I hear tale you met these four earlier." Jamie said. "Hey guys come meet Firebird." He called out. The four people walked over to meet Candice.

"I'm Chad, I'm the one Abby said hi to." A man wearing glasses said. "I deliver missions to people, mostly Abby and Daniel, but sometimes we have to send other people out to do the work." Chad said as he adjusted his glasses from the middle of them

Candice took note of how tall and lannky Chad was before having her attention drawn to a woman wearing big round glasses. "I'm Julie. When paperwork needs to be filled out, everyone comes to me. Best penmanship of the group and constancy is key with documents!" She said adjusting her glasses from the side.

Once again Candice took note of Julie being about 4 foot 5 inches with short black hair. "I'm Carla. Nice to see a fellow punk on the team." She said pointing out the sleeveless jean vest Candice had on.

"Don't know how punk I am when you look like a punk metal goddess." Candice replied as she took in all of Carla's tattoos. She made note of Carla's short black mohawk with shaved hair on either side of her head. Candice also found herself a little fixated on the nose stud in Carla's right nostril.

"Thanks I try. Anyway, heard Daniel earlier describe me. I basically have a natural ability that help me scry who does and doesn't have magical potential. Though sometimes Scrying can happen in weird ways." Carla said. She gave Candice a bit of a wink and a smirk before grabbing Steve before he could walk off.

"And this handsome bloke is Steve. Daniel's little brother that stands a foot taller than Daniel." Carla said. "He is a shy one, but he just has to warm up to you Firebird." Carla said. Steve gave a small wave of his hand before slipping out of Carla's grasp. 

"I can take over the tour from here Jaime. Come along Firebird. Let this punk metal rock goddess take you on a tour." Carla said as she wrapped an arm around Candice.

"Well just so you know Abbs is in Medical with Maria." Jamie called out as they walked away. Carla flipped Jamie off before taking a left turn down a hallway. 

"We will visit medical in a bit, figured you'd wanna see the dorms." Carla said as they walked. Candice watched as she was lead to a hallway with several doors that all had different looks to them. "We each get a unique room and door. Mines this one." She said stopping at a solid black door with Carla's name carved into it.

"If you ever need me, then knock on my door. I tend to stay up late. Scrying can be weird." Carla said. Candice took a look at the other doors. Julie's room looked like a book, Jamie's room had several keep out notes on it. 

Chad's door looked like a normal door. "Your room is that unclaimed room without a door." Carla said. 

"So how do I claim my room?" She asked as she slipped out of Carla's grasp. Carla chuckled and walked over to the room. "Well you talk to Julie and she fills out the paperwork and in an hour your room gets claimed and willed into existence." She said as she leaned against the wall. 

"It's pretty neat honestly. Cause like mine allows me to smoke, and play loud music without disrupting anyone." Carla said. "By the way aren't you curious about my Scrying?" She asked.

"Hmm? Well kind of, but I'm still wrapping my head around everything so how did you scry me?" Candice asked as she leaned against the empty doorway leading to a boring unfurnished room.

"Oh you showed up in my dreams." Carla said with a smirk. Candice rolled her eyes a bit. "No seriously I saw you in my dreams. It was... Oh boy it was intense." She said letting out a breath. 

"Wait are you saying you had what a sex dream about me and that lead you to believing I am a magic weilder?" Candice asked.

"Well yeah. Kind of. It's more complicated than that. Scrying doesn't tell me everything, but it tells me enough. The form of how I see it is just whatever my abilities choose to manifest. So in your case yes it was a very firey sex dream. I mean that both literally and figuratively." Carla said. "You were weilding very powerful fire magic in my dream, so Jamie calling you Firebird is no joke." She explained.

"Right. Are you sure you didn't see a picture of me and just had a dream about someone you've never met?" Candice asked. "Cause let me tell you, I've had my fair share of those kinds of dreams." She added.

"I had never seen your face until that dream Candice. Plus Chad had to age down my drawing I made of you in order for us to find you." Carla said.

"Wait you drew me?" Candice asked with a raised eyebrow. Carla let out a sigh and walked back to her door. Stepping inside for a moment, she came back out with a sketch book and held it out for Candice. "

"Take a look. Every time I scry, I draw the person's face and write the date. You're on page 117. Which I believe is your birthday numbers." Carla said as Candice flipped through the sketches. Candice recognized a few of the faces, though some were slightly older or younger than the people she had met.

Getting to page 117, Candice stared at the drawing of her face. The sketch had longer hair that was held back by some goggles. "Wow." She said as she looked at the sketch. Her eyes glanced at the date written down. "Wait two whole years?" She asked seeing the date.

"Yep. Drew that two years ago. We only just found you three days ago." Carla said. "Chad's algorithm can be slow sometimes, but I believe that the vision of you that I saw was maybe five years in the future. It's really hard to tell some times." She said as her eyes fell to the ground. 

"Anyway, most those people in there still haven't been found." Carla said as she took the journal back from Candice. "Let me just put this away and we can go see Maria." She said holding up the journal for a second before walking away.

Candice let out a sigh as she looked at the empty room. Hearing Carla's door open again, Candice turned back with a small smile. "Hey what do you plan on doing with that drawing of me?" Candice asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm probably just gonna leave it in that sketchbook." Carla said. "Why?" She asked.

"Well it was nice. I wanna hang it up in my room." Candice said. "Well you know once I have Julie write up everything. It's just really nice and I wanna pay you for it." She rambled a bit.

"Well you can't have that one." Carla said. "But I'll tell you what, if you'll model for me, then I'll make a duplicate of that drawing for you to hang up in your room." She said.

"What kind of modeling?" Candice asked as they walked back down the hallway of doors. Carla gave a soft chuckle. "Nothing you don't feel comfortable with." She said.

"Sounds like a deal then." Candice said as they walked back through the main offices towards a different hallway. Carla stopped in front of a door that read Medical on it. "Sadly this is where we part ways. I've got somethings to do and Maria is gonna keep you for a while." Carla said. "Good luck." She said patting Candice on the shoulder.

"Drop by my room later. We can totally hang out while your room gets set up." Carla called out as she walked away. Candice waved goodbye before stepping into the medical room. The first part looked like a standard waiting room that was empty. No one sat behind the counter but a small bell chimed as the door opened.

"I'll be with you in a moment!" A female voice called out from the back. Candice closed the door and walked over to the counter. Standing there made her feel a little anxious, though she was sure it was mostly cause of how eerie the empty waiting room was.

Tapping here foot, Candice leaned against the counter to look at the empty room. "Ah! You just be the new recruit that Abby was talking about." The female voice said from behind Candice. She jumped and turned around to look at the woman before her. 

"Uhm. Yeah Carla said you would need to see me." Candice said as she looked at the slightly muscular woman in front of her. "You're Maria yes?" She asked.

The woman chuckled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Candice." She said as she tucked a strand of brunette hair behind her ear. Candice took her hand shaking it. "Come with me to the back. I'm just finishing up with Abby and you'll have my undivided attention.

Following Maria to the back room, Candice waved at Abby. "Hey there. Ow... My head." Abby said as she waved back. "Drink some water and rest up in your room and you should start feeling better." Maria said with a smile.

"Thanks. Have you seen the dorms yet Candice?" Abby asked. She nodded at Abby's question. "Yeah Carla took me over there and I'll need to see Julie about my own dorm." Candice said.

"Cool cool. Uh. Stop by later to check on me please. I hate when Daniel knocks on the door cause he is always annoying about it." Abby said. "I'm gonna go lay down." She said patting Candice on the shoulder before leaving.

"Now then dear, if you'll have a seat we can begin." Maria said. Candice walked over and hopped up onto the medical bed. "I hear you broke Daniel's nose. Abby couldn't stop giggling about it." Maria said.

"To be fair I warned him and it helped get us out of the police station faster." Candice said. Maria made a small chuckle as she walked around the room. "Well could you please refrain from doing that again for a month? His nose may be healed, but it still needs some natural time to heal." Maria said. 

"I'll try not to." Candice said. "Though I can't help if he pushes me to it." She added making Maria chuckle again.

"Well that is all I ask on that." Maria said. "Now how about you answer some of my questions and we can then run you through a physical." She said. "So let's start with your full name and birthdate." Maria said.

"Well I am Candice Helena Reeves, and I was born January 17th 1991." Candice said. Maria wrote down the information before standing up to check a few things. She asked several more questions before smiling as she set the chart aside.

"With that out of the way, now comes the part that most people get nervous about." Maria said. "It shouldn't take to long since I'm guessing you're a fairly healthy woman." She said as she watched Candice stand up.

"I mean kind of. I'm sure I have something wrong with me with the amount of junk I put in me. Like when I eat. Holy shizballs that sounded horrible." Candice said as Maria gave a soft chuckle. 

After the exam had been conducted, Maria wrote a few more things in Candice's chart and smiled at her. "All done. You're free to go." She said looking at the red head.

"What no lollipop for being brave for those shots?" Candice asked with a chuckle and a smile. Maria laughed and stood up to walk Candice out to the front. "Since you were so brave and didn't break my nose." Maria said as she opened a drawer to fish out a lollipop from a jar. 

"Score!" Candice said taking it. "Guess I'll see you around Maria!" She said as she slipped out the door into the hallway. Opening the lollipop, Candice stuffed the wrapper into her pocket while she put the lollipop in her mouth.

Heading back to the main offices, she noticed it was a little empty. Candice spotted Julie and walked over to her. "Hey Julie, a punk rock goddess told me you were the gal to see about getting my dorm room." She said.

Julie looked up and adjusted her glasses. "Yes, I just have to fill out the paperwork and your specific needs. Granted while magic is involved there is a limit to how big the room can be." She explained as she opened a drawer to pull out a clipboard and a piece of paper.

"So shall we begin?" Julie asked looking up at Candice. 

"Absolutely cause I totally need my own room." Candice said before answering every question Julie asked. It took about an hour to finish the torrent of questions Julie had asked. "And all done. In an hour your very own room will be added to the empty dorm." Julie said.

Standing up and stretching, Candice felt her back popping. "It's getting late. You can crash in my room til yours is ready. It's the one that looks like a book." Julie said.

"Thanks, but Abby wanted me to check in on her and Carla offered to let me hang out with her til my room is ready." She explained. "But I would totally of dropped into your room if they both hadn't asked me to hang out." Candice said.

"Well the offer still stands." Julie said before standing up. With a wave of her hand, Candice said bye to Julie before heading to the dorms. She stopped in front of Carla's door, but looked over at Abby's door.

Walking over she gave a gentle knock on the door. The door knob turned and the door opened slightly. "Abby?" Candice called out into the dark room.

"Sorry for the darkness. Kind of over did it huh?" Abby commented as she turned the lights on a dim setting. With the slight illumination Candice could see Abby laying in her bed.

The bed was on the left side of the room up against the corner of the room. The night stand had a small desk lamp on it that was lighting up the room slightly. On the right side of the room was a desk with a chest of draws to the left of it. In the right corner next to the chest of drawers was a wardrobe. 

Stepping in, Candice looked to her right to see a small bookshelf next to the door with a recliner chair angled between the corner with a lamp behind it and a small table to the right of it.

"Make yourself cozy." Abby said as she slowly sat up. "Obviously feeling much better." She said chuckling softly. Candice walked over to the desk and pulled out the rolling chair to sit in it. As she sat down she noticed the floor was hardwood and over in the left corner of the room was a TV and a Nintendo Switch.

"Nice room. Pretty simplistic with the white furniture and hardwood." Candice comment as she looked around. "You really need some art or something up on these walls to liven up the place." She teased.

"I don't know what I want to decorate with so I went basic." Abby said. "At least I have my tv and game console." She commented.

"Oh I noticed. Please tell me you're good at Mario Kart. I'm starved for a good racing rival." Candice said with a smile.

"I'm okay at it. I've got a lot of different games on there." Abby replied. "Sorry you didn't get the full tour today. It's a lot to take in, but tomorrow I promise to show you the best thing you'll geek over for sure." She said.

"Oh it's fine. I just have to waste an hour before my room is built." Candice said. "Hey I've got a question about Carla. More like when she Scried you." She said.

"I mean I don't fully know how she does it if that is what you are wondering." Abby said. Candice shook her head at the comment. "No I was gonna ask what her vision of you was." Candice said.

"Oh she Scried me at my favorite coffee shop. Said that in the dream I was reading a book and sipping tea while time stood still." Abby explained. "Granted right now one minute of frozen time gives me a killer headache." She said. 

"Why did she tell you how we found you?" Abby asked. Candice looked away for a second before looking back at Abby. "Kind of. Just said I had fire around me and that I looked five years older. She showed me the sketch she made of me two years ago." She said leaving out some details.

"Yeah. She is a really good artist." Abby said as she laid back in her bed. "I apologise in advance if I pass out." She said with a yawn.

"It's okay, I should probably let you rest. We can always chat tomorrow." Candice said as she stood up. She pushed the chair back under the desk and stepped back into the hallway closing Abby's door.

Looking over at the once open room, there was now a door with caution tape over it saying under construction. Giving a small chuckle at the warning, she walked over to Carla's door giving it a knock. 

The door knob turned open and the door cracked open. Unlike Abby's door, Carla was standing looking out the cracked door. "Oh hey Candice. Give me a sec." She said closing the door. After a few seconds the door opened.

"Come on in." Carla said standing there in a baggy shirt that hung down past her hips. Candice stepped in looking at Carla's room. There were several band posters on the walls. In one corner was art easel with a blank canvas on it. Several clothes laid scattered about the carpeted floor and the bed was a mess.

"Make yourself at home." Carla said yawning a bit as she closed the door. She walked over and flopped down in one of the bean bag chairs. As she did, her shirt rode up a bit to show off some shorts she was wearing. Candice noticed the bong sitting on the nightstand and a pile of sketchbooks.

Taking a seat in the second beanbag chair, Candice looked over at the boombox that Carla turned on with a remote. Dead Man's Party by Oingo Boingo started playing and Carla relaxed more in her seat. "So how are you liking this place so far?" She asked.

"I mean it's okay. So far. Wait you mean your room or like the whole, place?" Candice asked making Carla chuckle.

"The whole place. I'm sure you think my room is shit." Carla teased.

"Better than my non-existenting room." Candice retorted. Carla chuckled again and stretched out in her seat. Candice kicked back a bit and stretched out her legs.

"So did you ever see Julie to get your room set up? Or do you need to crash here?" Carla asked. "My bed is big enough for two and I bet you're a cuddler." She teased. 

"Yeah my room is being built, but I dare think you just want me to get in your bed with you." Candice teased. Carla faked being hurt by her words. "How dare! I feel offended!" Carla said in a fake hurt voiced.

"Nah I don't give two shits. I rarely sleep so you could totally use my bed if you wanted. Though if you wanted a cuddle buddy, you just have to ask." Carla said. Candice smiled at Carla like they had been friends for ages even though they just met.

"Well I thank you for the offer. By the way bitchin tats on your legs." Candice said looking at Carla's exposed legs. Carla showed them off as best as she could. "Thanks. I totally want more and have several on my back and chest. Maybe I'll show you some time." She said with a wink. 

"Oh I don't doubt that. I'm sure they are just as badass as all the others." Candice said.

"So since I got you here, how about we discuss you modeling for me." Carla said. "Unless you wanna just be boring and talk about boys." She commented jokingly.

"There was such a cute guy at the police station that helped Daniel after I broke his nose." Candice said teasingly as Carla groaned. "I'm just messing with ya, I can't stand how some girls can ramble about guys. Like geez I get it, you wanna suck his dick, but damn I don't wanna know how you stalk and tease the clearly oblivious guy." Candice ranted.

"Damn. I think I fell in love." Carla said jokingly. "Well anyway how comfortable are you modeling naked?" She asked.

"Well I've never really modeled naked before. I mean I'm comfortable being myself, definitely over that awkward stage of my life. Had a really great friend that kind of helped me feel more comfortable with myself." Candice explained.

"Oh? Sounds like a great friend. What happened to them? You two still like meet up?" Carla asked.

"I mean I try to talk to her from time to time, but she lives kind of a busy life now. But damn Vivian is such a good friend that I had to get a p.o. box to avoid some family awkwardness." She explained.

"Fuck sounds like one hell of a friend." Calra said. "Well as far as modeling, like I said you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. Basically you'd sit there looking pretty and I'd either sketch or paint you for a few hours and then you'd be free to go." She explained. "You know if I'm not Scrying or if there is work to be done." She said. 

"Sounds so difficult." Candice said teasingly. "Though don't know how good of a model I will make. I tend to fidget when I'm bored." She explained.

"Well I guess you're not bored around me. Haven't seen you fidgeting while we have been sitting here." Carla said. Candice let out a soft chuckle and leaned back in the beanbag chair. "To be fair, my head is trying to figure out logical reasons for everything I've seen today." Candice said.

"Hmmm a true patron to science and logic for a world that is illogical and messier than a science lab." Carla said. "We shall all bow to you when you finally solve the impossible." She teased.

"Magic is just science we don't understand yet." Candice said. "So yeah I'm trying to solve it in the back of my head, but being sleepy doesn't help. It's been an eventful day." She said as she laid back.

"My bed is right there if you need to sleep." Carla said. "I'm not gonna be offended if you pass out." She said. Candice stood up and stretched. "I could also sketch you if you're want. I know you wanted some of my work on your walls." Carla added.

"Well I wanted that badass one from your sketchbook cause I think that is the most badass look I'll ever have." Candice said.

"Oh! I've got an idea!" Carla said getting up. She walked over to Candice and posed her a bit with her arms slightly out to her sides with her right leg propped up as if she was standing on something. "Perfect! Now just stay there while I get a rough sketch done." Carla said grabbing a sketchbook and a pencil.

"Seriously? My leg is gonna cramp up." Candice said as Carla took a seat. "Shhh you! You need to stay as still as possible." Carla scolded.

"Can I at least get something to lean on so I don't fall over?" Candice asked. Carla looked around and grabbed a box to put under Candice's foot. "Better?" Carla asked.

"Yes much better." Candice said as she stood there. Carla sat back and went back to sketching. After about an hour Carla smiled at Candice. "You're all good. You can relax. I've got a good frame for the sketch." She said.

Candice let out a sigh and flopped into the bean bag chair. "Finally! Ugh I think my leg is cramped from standing still for so long." She said sitting up stretching her leg.

Carla handed over the sketchbook to Candice. Looking at the sketch, she looked at the idea that Carla had put on the paper. "This is pretty awesome." Candice said.

"Glad you like it. Kind of mixing what you currently look like and my Scryed vision of you." Carla said. "I've got your frame work down, so it will be easy to do the full thing later." She said. "You make a great model." She added.

"Thanks. I'll get out of your hair once my leg stops being cramped." Candice said. Handing back the sketchbook, she tried to stretch her leg. "Ow ow ow... That hurts." She said.

"Next time I'll have you relaxing in a more natural position." Carla said. "Maybe have you laying on the bed." She said with a wink and a smirk.

"Maybe my room next time. I'm sure it will make you jealous." Candice teased as she eventually stood up. "Speaking of which, my room should be done so I'm gonna go crash." She said. 

"Oh? You're room is gonna make me jealous?" Carla asked. "Maybe I should make sure you get back to your room and make sure you don't get stranded in the hallway." She said wrapping an arm around Candice.

Walking into the hallway, Candice leaned a bit on Carla. They made their way over to the new door that had Candice's name on it. The door itself was metal with a Y cut into it. As they approached the top part slid up while the the rest of the door slid open with the sound of rushing air.

"You have a sci-fi door. Dork." Carla said before walking into the room with Candice. Once inside, Carla glanced around and whistled a bit as the door closed behind them. "Really pushed the limits of how big the room could be didn't you?" She asked.

"Well obviously. I hate being cramped in a small room." Candice said. Looking to the left corner of the room Carla, spotted some stairs that lead up to a second floor. Looking around she noticed two desks in right corner that were empty. Up against the right wall were four empty bookshelves. 

In the corner to the right of the door was a wall mounted TV with an L shape sofa in front of it with part of the couch against the wall. A small coffee table sat in front of the sofa. To the left of the door was an empty section.

Heading upstairs with Candice, there were two more bookshelves that were built into the walls of the corner. Carla stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Candice's bed. "Really? A queen bed with curtains?" She asked as she walked over. "This bed is massive!" She said jumping into Candice's bed. 

"Fuck! It is so amazing! I'm jealous!" Carla said. Candice chuckled as she stood there. "I mean I've always wanted one and I think I might of been picked on if I chose a car bed." Candice said.

Sitting up, Carla looked around the second floor. Over in the corner right corner of the second floor was a Wardrobe and chest of drawers. On either side of the bed were some nightstands. Opposite of the bed was another wall mounted tv with a couple of shelves that were empty. There was a desk over in the corner to the left of the TV with a rolling chair. 

"Geez I am really fucking jealous. My place looks like some highschool kid's room." Carla said as she looked over at Candice taking a seat. "Maybe I should crash here with you and have them redo my room." Carla said as she laid back on the bed.

"I mean I still have to go back to my parents place to pick up a bunch of stuff to help flesh out a bit of things like my empty shelves and I wanna grab my guitar." Candice said as she took off her shoes.

"Guitar you say?" Carla asked looking over at Candice. Giving a nod of her head, the red head sat back against the wall and stretched out her legs. Reaching over Carla teasingly tickled Candice's foot. "Whoa! Hahahaha please don't! I've had a long day." She said giggling and pulling her feet away.

"Fine. I'll get out of your hair. I got to finish that sketch so you can place it up in this gorgeous two floor room. That I'm super jealous of." Carla said as she stood up. Standing there for a second she looked at Candice. "Hopefully you get some sleep, but my door is always open for you." She said with a soft smile.

"Thanks Carla. I'm pretty sure I'm about to pass out. It's been a really long day." Candice said. Carla chuckled before waving goodbye as she vanished down the stairs. Hearing the door open with the whoosh sound then slamming shut, Candice let out a soft sigh. Standing up for a second, she got undressed and piled her clothes up to be washed later. 

Candice took off her rings and tossed them into the drawer of her nightstand. Climbing into her bed and pulling up her covers, she let out a relaxed sigh. It didn't take long before Candice fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning there was a knock on Candice's door. She groaned and rolled over in bed curling up more. "Five more minutes mom!" She groaned out. The knocking came again, and she pulled the covers over her head. 

A few moments of silence made Candice start to drift back off to sleep. Once again the knocking sound returned. "Oh for fucksakes." She muttered as she sat up. Putting her feet down on the floor, she questioned where her slippers were.

Questioning it for a moment, Candice stumbled a bit as she made her way to the knocking. Heading downstairs was new for her that didn't quite wake her up but definitely confused her. "Morning birthday girl." Carla said as the door opened to Candice standing naked.

Abby blushed and looked away. "Wow. Do we need to give you a moment?" Abby asked as she looked up at the ceiling. Hearing the two voices made Candice snap awake. "Oh hi...." She said as she reached over to tap a button next to the door. "I'll uh... Be a minute." She said as the door slammed close.

Carla's laughter could be heard through the door as Candice rushed back up stairs. Checking the chest of drawers and the wardrobe for clothes, she found they were empty. Putting on her clothes from yesterday, she dug her rings out from the nightstand and headed back down to her door.

Opening it, she saw Carla doubled over in laughter and Abby blushing a bit still. Carla was wearing ripped blue jeans, some sneakers and a black shirt with the sleeves clearly cut off.

Abby on the other hand was wearing a snazy blue pantsuit with some black heels. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "Sooooo..." She said. "Guessing that all wasn't some fever dream." She commented as Carla's laughter died down.

"Nope. Totally real." Abby said feeling just as awkward as Candice. Carla leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. "So morning sleepy head, few things on today's agenda. Giving you the rest of the tour, stopping by your place to grab any personal belongings you want or need, meeting our boss, and officially making you a member of the team. Also maybe a small party for you joining us." Abby explained.

"Also none of those are in any particular order." She said as she peered in past Candice to the room behind her. "You maxed out your floor space? Holy shit it's like a small apartment in here!" Abby said as she pushed past Candice into her room.

"Well if I'm gonna be living here, I want to feel like I'm living on my own, also did you guys not see that you can only have the room a certain size, never said anything about how high it could go." Candice said. Abby and Carla looked at each other then back at Candice.

"Are you serious? I've been living in a dorm room for two years when I could have a second floor?" Abby asked. Candice nodded at her. "There is no way that is true!" Carla said as she made her way to Julie's door to knock on it. "Jules! Need to ask a question!" Carla said. 

Candice grabbed Abby's wrist and pulled her out of her room before it shut behind them. Julie's door cracked open a bit. "What? I'm trying to sleep." She said.

"Candice says there is no hight limits on rooms." Carla said. Julie let out a sigh as she watched Candice and Abby approach. "Yes there is no hight limit, everyone just seemed to rush to the end of how the room could be built that they don't ask more than, does that fit the limit?" Julie said.

"Does that mean you have a two floor room?" Abby asked as she walked over. Letting out a sigh, Julie unlocked her door and opened it more. "Just see for yourself." She said stepping aside.

Candice noticed, Julie was wearing an elegant nightgown now that the door wasn't blocking her. The three walked into her room looking floored at the floor to ceiling bookshelves that took up the first floor. A stair case lead up stairs to another room of floor to ceiling bookshelves all with books on them.

Another staircase lead to a third floor with plenty of space for furniture. A couple of sofas and coffee tables were placed around the third floor and a tv was set up with a cozy chair in front of it. One last set of stairs lead to the fourth floor and was clearly the bedroom. A small bed was tucked away in one corner with a pile of books next to it. 

"Candice still wins. Her room is amazing." Carla said. Julie fixed her glasses and looked at them. "Well that's because you don't like to read as much as I do." Julie quipped.

"Honestly this is pretty cool, but I have to ask one simple question." Candice said as Julie looked over slightly annoyed. "What?" She asked.

"Can I please run and jump on one of the ladders to ride it?" Candice asked. Letting out a sigh, Julie looked at her. "No you may not." She said firmly.

Candice let out a sigh. "Now if that is all, you two may come see me later for new room request forms, but I am still waking up so please get the hell out of my room." Julie said bluntly. Abby grabbed Candice and Carla's wrist to pull them out of Julie's room and into the hallway before the door slammed shut behind them. 

"My she is grouchy." Carla said as she acted like she was brushing dust off her jeans. Abby watched Carla with a raised eyebrow. "I mean I would be too if I hadn't been a major embarrassment earlier." Candice said.

"Ha! That was awesome. Nice tits by the way." Carla commented. 

"As much as I'd love to stand here watching you play verbal grab ass, I have a tour to conduct for Candice." Abby said. Carla gave a chuckle at Abby. "Well maybe you'll have to watch us play real grab ass some time." Carla teased as she walked away. "Have fun with the shy angel." She said walking away to her room.

"I totally apologize for her. Carla is... Well I mean you've met her. She can be an aquired taste." Abby said. "Ready to get on with the tour?" She asked.

"By all means." She said gesturing towards the main area of the building. Abby walked Candice to the elevator. Pushing the button, Abby saw Chad and waved at him while they waited. 

Chad waves at them just as the elevator doors opened. Candice waved before they stepped into the elevator. "So you and Chad huh?" Candice asked as the doors closed. 

"What?! No! We're friends!" Abby said looking over at Candice bewildered. "Seriously nothing is going on between Chad and I." She said sounding very defensive.

"Relax I'm messing with you. If anything you and Daniel look cute together." Candice said with a smirk. Abby gave her a slight glare. "Look I had to cut the obvious tension and make this a little less awkward since I accidentally gave you a full frontal show." She said.

Abby let out a sigh as the elevator came to a stop. "Can we discuss that more later? I need time to process, so maybe just for a little while lay off the jokes." She said looking at Candice.

"Yeah. I can do that." Candice said as she watched the doors open to a large open room. There were a few tables with stuff piled on them and a couple of computers with wall mounted screens. "Wait... Is this floor what I think it is?" Candice asked as she looked around.

"This is the lab and tech research floor. It's all yours unless we find another person like you." Abby said. Candice looked over at Abby in shock. "All mine?" She asked in disbelief.

"You heard Abby right Red." A new voice said from their left. Turning to look, Candice stood in stunned silence as she looked at the owner of the voice. Before her stood a skeleton wearing a grey jumpsuit with a name sewed on it. "Hey there Sully. Candice this is Sully the Janitor." Abby introduce the skeleton.

"Nice to meet ya Red." Sully said holding out a hand. Candice took Sully's hand and gave it a careful shake. "Magic binds my bones together and gives me my voice, you don't have to be that gentle." Sully said.

"Well I mean I didn't know how you were put together so err on the side of caution right?" Candice said. "I'm guessing you clean this whole place by yourself." She said.

"Not really. There are a few of us. A real Skeleton Crew." Sully said. Candice chuckled a bit. "She is easily amused isn't she Abby?" The skeleton asked.

"Oh you have no idea how easily my funny bone is tickled." Candice said with a smirk. Abby let out a groan at Candice's words. "Please don't start a pun war." She said rubbing her head.

"Fine. You Marrowly escaped a pun war." Candice said with a smirk. Abby groaned at the pun. "Yeah Abby it's gonna Tibia okay." Sully added.

"Ugh! Why are you two like this?" Abby asked as she pressed the elevator button again. Candice smiled and looked over at Sully. "I have to ask, do you sleep in a closet?" She asked.

"Nah we tend to just go back to our rib cages." Sully replied. Abby let out a sigh as she listened to Candice and Sully. "It was nice meeting you, you're welcome to hang out in my lab once I start officially working here." Candice said as the elevator showed up.

"See you around Red." Sully said as it went back to cleaning the lab. Getting in the elevator, Candice stayed silent as it started moving. "Okay with that out of the way... Time for the next thing on the list." Abby said breaking the silence.

The elevator stopped and opened to a hallway with a single door at the end. As they walked to the door, it slowly opened. "Well that's not ominous." Candice comment. Abby shot her a look before returning her gaze to the door. "It usually doesn't do that." Abby said.

As the door opened, they both spotted a figure stepping out of the room. "Hey Abbs. Hey Firebird." Jaime said as he spotted them. Closing the door behind himself he gave them a friendly smile. "If you're here to see the boss, don't bother. Mom's not here. She had to go off site to do something." He said.

"Well when will she be back?" Abby asked crossing her arms. Jamie gave a shrug of his shoulders and adjusted his black beanie. "Don't know. Just know she isn't here. Best you do something else til later." He said before checking his flannel shirt that was tied around his waist.

The rest of Jamie's outfit was like what Candice saw him in before; baggy olive green pants, sneakers, and today wearing an AC/DC shirt. "I mean you could always help me pack up my stuff so my room feels a lot less empty." Candice said to Abby.

"Sounds fun. Want me to tag along?" Jamie asked. Candice looked over at him. "Actually I should probably take Carla now that I think about it. I think I've scarred Abby for a life time." Candice said.

"Oh? Sounds like quite the story." Jamie said before holding his hands up defensively from Abby's glare. "Say no more. If mom comes back I'll let her know you three are on a recovery mission." He said.

"Thanks." Abby said as she turned back to the elevator. Candice walked with Abby back to the elevator. Once in the elevator again, Candice leaned against the wall. "Well meeting the boss will have to be later." Abby said.

"I mean obviously." Candice said as the elevator stopped. Walking into the main area, Abby spotted Carla with Julie at her desk. "Oh hey you two!" Carla called out as she saw them approaching.

"Is there anything else you need in your new room Carla?" Julie asked. Carla looked down and shook her head. "Nope all good thanks. Do I need to store my stuff?" She asked.

"It's recommended that you move your stuff to either another room, or fill out a magical storage form that moves your listed items into a magical storage to be retrieved later." Julie explained. 

"Shit! I forgot I wanted to do that as well." Abby said as she leaned against Julie's desk. Candice found an out of the way spot to sit while Julie filled out both Carla and Abby's forms. Tapping her foot, Candice sat there looking bored.

"You looked bored. Who you waiting for?" A male voice asked. Looking over to her right, Candice saw Chad sitting next to her. He adjusted his glasses and fixed his button down shirt a bit before brushing off his suit pants for dust.

"Uh Abby and Carla. They are supposed to be helping me get my stuff from my parents place so I can officially move into my dorm." Candice explained. "Instead they are asking Julie to fill out new room design forms and magical storage forms." She explained.

"Wow. They finally decided to upgrade their rooms?" Chad asked with a chuckle. "What made them decide to do that?" He asked.

"They saw my room and then when I said there was no hight limit, Carla bugged Julie in her room. We found out Julie has a four floor room." She explained. Chad chuckled a bit. "Wow they got jealous?" He asked. 

"Guessing your room has more than one floor right?" She asked with a smile. Chad smiled and laughed as he looked away adjusting his glasses. "Yeah I've got two floors. First floor is more living room than anything and upstairs is my bedroom." He said.

"Holy shizballs same!" Candice said. Daniel walked past Julie's desk over to Candice and Chad. "Seems like they are busy, have you gotten the full tour yet Candice?" Daniel asked as he walked over with a cup of coffee.

"I've been to dorms, medical, here, garage, the hallway of doom, and my lab." Candice said as she looked at him. "Also Maria told me to not break your nose for a month. Also met Sully the Skelly." She said.

"Hallway of Doom?" Chad asked. Daniel sipped on his coffee and looked over at Chad just as confused. Candice let out a sigh. "The floor the boss is on? The hallway that leads to her office and presumably her room." Candice explained.

"Oh! Yeah hallway of doom right got it. Cause of how ominous and spooky it is leading to a single door." Daniel said. "Also yes please don't break my nose again." He added.

"You can't say I didn't warn you yesterday." Candice said. He went to argue but Candice pointed at him with a warning look. "Anyway yes I'm waiting on them to finish giving their rooms extra floors." Candice said.

"Your room can have more than one floor? Doesn't that break the size limit?" Daniel asked. 

"Nope you can have other floors. Julie has four, Chad and I both have two floors." Candice said. Daniel sipped on his coffee for a bit. "Well I have to go chat to Julie for an unrelated matter." Daniel said as he slowly started to walk away.

"Well you're doomed." Chad said as they watched Daniel join Carla and Abby at Julie's desk. "There are still like three places you've not gotten to visit here yet." Chad said.

"Oh?" Candice asked as she brushed some of her red hair back out of her face. "What all haven't I seen? A restricted area of forbidden texts and long forgotten relics of a dangerous age?" She asked jokingly.

"Not far off. There's the alien containment, the artifact containment, magical practice range, the tech practice range, the cafeteria, gym, and of course the olympic sized pool." Chad said. "And the helipad on the roof." He added.

"There is an olympic size pool here?" Candice asked. Chad was about to answer when Abby walked over to them. "Sorry about that. Carla took forever listing all her junk." Abby said.

"At least I have junk." Carla said as she walked over. "Heard you needed me to help move stuff." She said as she looked at Candice. 

"By the time we get back our new rooms should be finished, but that depends on how much junk we are getting from your place." Abby said to Candice. 

Standing up, Candice stretched before looking over at Chad. "Thanks for keeping me company." She said to him with a soft smile. 

"Oh it was no problem at all." Chad said. Carla turned to look at Chad and gave him a small wave. "You three have fun, I have to go rescue Julie from Daniel." He said as he stood up walking past them towards Julie's desk.

"We will take a van. I don't want to use to much magic today. My head still hurts a bit." Abby said. Carla wrapped an arm around Candice's shoulders. "Shall we away and see how this spicy lady lives normally?" Carla asked.

"It's not gonna be as impressive as my room here. I live with my parents since it is like a twenty minute walk to the college." Candice said.

"Oh! I get to meet your parents. I thought you usually had to date someone three months before talk of meeting the parents happens." Carla said.

"Oh gods you two are so similar." Abby said as she walked over to the elevator. Pushing the button, the doors opened immediately. Stepping inside, Abby waited for Carla and Candice to step in before pressing the garage button.

Stepping into the elevator, Candice slipped from Carla's grip. The elevator stopped for a second on a different floor. The doors opened to show Sully standing there. "My didn't think the elevator would be this popular today." Sully said stepping into the elevator.

"Morning Sully." Carla said as she moved to make sure Sully didn't feel crowded. Sully turned to look at Carla. "Time is irrelevant to me, but if you say it is morning, than I shall greet you in a manner most be fitting." Sully said. "Good morning." Sully added.

Carla chuckled and looked over at Candice. "Have you met Sully?" She asked.

"Yeah. When Abby took me to the lab earlier. It's nice seeing you again Sully." Candice said with a soft smile.

"Hello Red. Having a nice morning so far?" Sully asked. 

"Eh it's been a mixed bag this morning." Candice said. Carla snickered as she remembered earlier in the morning. "We're actually about to head off site to go grab stuff from my parents place." She said.

Abby watched the elevator door and tapped her heel on the floor. "Well best of luck to you Red." Sully said as the elevator stopped a floor before the garage. Sully waved goodbye to the three women and stepped off the elevator.

The doors closed and the elevator descended one more floor before opening back up. Stepping out of the elevator, Abby lead them to one of the vans and tossed the keys over her shoulder. "You're driving Carla." She said.

Carla barely caught the keys that Abby tossed. "Ugh fine. Since you're the only here who can open the magical garage door." Carla said as she moved to the driver's side of the car. Candice got in the passenger seat before looking over at Abby. 

Abby had stepped away to grab an invisible garage door. Opening the portal, Abby gestured Carla to drive through. Candice immediately recognized where they were. It was the same back alley that they had gone to yesterday.

Once the van was through, Abby stepped out and closed the portal. Carla stopped the van long enough for Abby to get in. "Alright toots. Where we heading?" Carla asked.

Candice gave Carla directions to her house. As they pulled up to the house, Candice noticed an extra car parked out front. "You two mind waiting here while I go in for a second?" She asked as the van came to a stop.

"I don't mind." Carla said. Abby opened the van door to get out. "I'm gonna come with. Maybe I can explain to them what is going on and all." Abby said.

"Okay. Yeah." Candice said as she got out of the van. Carla relaxed in her seat as she watched them head to the house. Walking up to the door, Candice looked at the second car and could of sworn she had seen it before.

Going inside, Candice smiled as she looked at the stairs right near the front door that lead upstairs. A small table sat by the door with a bit of mail piled on it. Voices could be heard coming from the kitchen, and Candice walked towards them with Abby close behind her.

"Mom? Dad?" Candice called out as she approached the kitchen. Stepping into the room, she saw her parents sitting with a woman in a sharp black suit with small rectangular glasses on her face. The woman's black hair was pulled back into a bun.

As the woman locked eyes with Candice, she smiled and stood up fixing her dress a bit. "Ah speaking of your lovely daughter, here she is." The woman said with a very nice british lilt to her voice. 

"Candice!" Her mom said happily as she saw her daughter. She got up to hug Candice. "Lonnie please, I still don't understand what is going on!" Candice's dad said.

"Hi mom." Candice said as she was hugged. Abby leaned against the door frame and looked at the british woman for a second. "Hi dad." Candice said as she finally broke free from her mom's hug. 

"Hi sweetheart. Maybe you can help me understand what is going on." Her dad said. Candice's mother looked over at him. "Ted, how clear does it need to be? Candice is moving out of the house." Her mom said.

"Wow you guys learned fast." Candice said before turning her gaze to the woman that had first greeted her. "Also why is Mrs. Seraphine doing here?" She asked.

"Isn't it clear dear?" Mrs. Seraphine asked. "I have been explaining to your parents about magic, why you're living with us and how to get in contact with you should they need you." She explained.

"Uh... What?" Candice asked. Her dad pointed at Candice and said, "See! She doesn't get it either." Abby let out a sigh and stood up more.

"Candice, meet your new boss, Leonor Seraphine." Abby said as she gestured to the british woman. Candice looked confused still. "How do you manage to do all that teaching and secretly run the D.S.P.O.?" Candice asked. 

"Well if you must know, the D.S.P.O. kind of runs itself. Granted I do have to be there most of the time, and my college circulum is hardly rocket science." Leonor said. "Also you won't have to worry about classes since you'll be getting real world experience in your field of study." She continued.

Candice rubbed her forehead and let out a sigh. "I'm gonna go get Carla so I can pack what I want to take back to the D.S.P.O." She said as she walked out of the kitchen. Leonor watched the red head leave the room, before looking back at Candice's parents. 

Stepping outside, Candice saw Carla leaning against the van. Walking over she let out a sigh as she leaned against the van. "Everything okay?" Carla asked.

"Oh just that my college professor is also my boss at the D.S.P.O. and I'm just finding this out today." Candice said. "Just how long have you guys been watching me?" She asked looking at Carla.

"I mean I Scryed you once two years ago. I hadn't seen you until yesterday when Abby opened the portal and you leaned into the office." Carla said. "Honestly Candice." She said reaching over to touch Candice's shoulder. "Leonor is... Well she is a full mystery and what she does I think is for her own entertainment." She said softly.

Letting out a sigh, Candice ran a hand through her hair and looked back at her house. Moving away from the van, she looked over at Carla. "Come on, let's go get my stuff." She said.

"Do I at least get to say hi to you parents?" Carla asked. 

"After we move stuff. Dad is having a tough time following everything and I'm sure Abby is trying to help as best she can while Leonor explains." Candice said.

"You're not embarrassed by me are you?" Carla asked teasingly. "We've been dating for years and your parents don't even know I exist!" She continued teasing as they walked to the door.

"Oh please Carla. If we were dating, you'd probably of met them the first time you dropped me off here." Candice said as she opened the front door. "Plus very few things embarrass me thanks to Vivian." She said as she lead Carla upstairs.

As they walked upstairs, a few stairs squeaked. On the second floor, Candice took a right and lead Carla down a small hallway and took the first door on the left. As soon as they walked in, Carla could see pieces of stuff that were in Candice's room at the D.S.P.O.

"Much smaller bed than your new one." Carla said as she spotted the single bed shoved in a corner of the room. Looking around, she spotted Candice's black B.C. Rich Celtic Virgo Guitar. "Whoa! I knew you said you had a guitar but fuck me that's sexy!" Carla said as she moved closer to look at it.

"Oh yeah, that's my electric guitar. I've got a yellow B.C. Rich Warlock Bass and an Epiphone DR-100 acoustic guitar." She said pointing out the other two guitars sitting out on display. Carla looked over at them and picked up the electric guitar. "You have got to shread these strings for me at some point." She said strumming the guitar.

Candice let out a sigh as she looked around the room ignoring Carla. Her eyes glanced over the bookshelf that was full of random things. Moving over to her closet, she opened the doors. "Ah there is where I put those." She said digging out the guitar cases. 

"I have to ask, how did you afford such amazing guitars?" Carla asked as Candice moved the three cases to her bed. Opening one case, she reached over and grabbed the base guitar. "I didn't." Candice said as she put the bass away and locked the case up. 

"Oh? Does little red have a habit of stealing?" Carla asked. Candice moved the bass out of the way and opened. "Their not stolen, they were my uncle's." She said holding out her hand for the electric guitar.

"Oh. Damn your uncle has great taste. He a famous musician?" Carla asked as she handed over the electric guitar. Putting the guitar away, Candice piled it with the bass. "Carpenter. He did a lot of custom wood working stuff that paid really well." She explained.

"Please tell me this doesn't have a sad ending that will make me feel bad for my stealing joke earlier." Carla said as she watched Candice grab the acoustic guitar. "Nah, my uncle is alive so don't worry. He gave me this guitar when I graduated high school, and then got me the electric and bass when I turned 21." She said as she put the acoustic guitar in its case. 

Setting it with the other guitars she grabbed their stands and moved them over near the door. Walking back into her closet, Candice searched for some more boxes. Carla looked around at the stuff on Candice's shelves. Several science fair trophies were on the shelf, along with a few funko pops and a bunch of books. 

A box slid out of the closet that was taped up. "Could you put that near the door please?" Candice asked as she slid another box out. Carla raised an eyebrow at the sealed up box. "Is that clothes? Cause if it is how fucking strong are you?" She asked.

"It's not clothes." Candice said as she opened the second box she slid out. Grabbing the funkos, she put them back in their boxes before sealing up the second box. "Are those just funko pops?" Carla asked.

"Yeah I finally have shelf space for all of them." Candice said. 

"Dare I even ask how many you have?" Carla asked as Candice vanished back into the walk in closet. Thinking to herself as she searched around a bit more, Candice let out a sigh. "Uhmmmm I think it's a hundred and twenty. If I did my math right on how many are in each box. 

"Holy shit!" Carla said. Candice slid a plastic tub crate. "More funkos?" Carla asked teasingly. Candice chuckled at the question.

"No, it's not that." Candice said. Carla smirked at her and looked at her. "Is it sex toys?" Carla asked casually. 

"What? No those are under the bed." Candice replied as she opened the crate. The inside of it was well organized with several boxes already inside of it. Standing up, she walked to the shelf grabbing five hardcover books. "This is my D&D box." She said as she put the five rule books into the crate and closed it.

"Nerd." Carla said before looking over to the bed. She waited for Candice to walk back into the closet before going over to Candice's bed. Kneeling down she grabbed a handle and pulled out a gun case. "Holy fuck, you have a gun case?" She asked as she put it on the bed. 

Candice rushed out as soon as she heard the locks open. Placing her hand on the top of it she looked at Carla. "I would threaten you about opening this case, but you might enjoy it more than fear it." Candice said.

"Oh come on! I want to know so damn badly what is in here." Carla said before having Candice point at her. "First we get me moved into the D.S.P.O. and then maybe as a reward I'll let you see my collection." Candice said.

"Fine." Carla said as she locker the gun case back up. 

"Also I want to make this very clear, this case needs to be out of here discretely. It doesn't exist, and what ever you do, do not tell my mom what this case is." Candice said firmly.

"I might be able to help with that dear." Leonor said from the doorway. Candice and Carla both jumped at the sudden tension break Leonor had created. "Well I'm pretty sure some of my hair just turned grey." Candice said. 

"Also this is like my worst nightmare." Candice said as she looked at Leonor. "Still find it so odd you're my new boss Mrs. Seraphine." She said.

"Oh please love, call me Leonor." She said as she walked over to Candice and Carla. "And you shouldn't be ashamed. It's perfectly normal to own such things." She said placing a hand on the gun case. 

"I can put this and anything else into magical storage to allow you to retrieve it back at the D.S.P.O. instead of having to lug it back the old fashion way." Leonor said. Carla stepped away and to a different part of the room. Candice let out a soft sigh. "Don't I have to list every item?" She asked.

"Oh no need to get into the nitty gritty of it all." Leonor said. Stepping to the center of the room she drew a key hole in the air then reached out to act like she was opening a safe. A square portal opened up in the middle of the room. "Put whatever you wish inside. No need to pack them into individual boxes.

Candice grabbed the gun case and put it into the portal. "You're sure this won't cause some kind of magical explosion or lose my items?" She asked.

"Think of it like a bag of holding from D&D." Leonor said with a smile. "You'll be able to retrieve everything out of here once we are back at the D.S.P.O." She said. "Plus this should help ease some of your fear." Leonor said as she pulled out a small phone like device.

Handing it over, she tapped the screen. At the top read "Candice's Magical Storage" and list of items in storage. The gun case was displayed and had a list of the items in it. "Wow that's handy." Candice said as she tucked the device in her pocket. 

"This certainly makes this so much easier." Carla said as she picked up the guitar stands to put them in the portal. Leonor smiled and adjusted her glasses. "When you get back to the D.S.P.O. please come by my office Candice, I will get you all set up and officially make you part of the team." Leonor said. 

"Yeah, I'll just head down the hallway of doom when I get back to the D.S.P.O." Candice said with a smile. Leonor raised an eyebrow then gave a slight chuckle. "Yes well I've been meaning to do something with that hallway to make it more friendly." Leonor said.

Carla stayed quite and helped load stuff into the portal. "I'll stick around until you're finished packing stuff away so I can seal the magical storage." Leonor said as she moved to the door. "Also your mother has made cookies. In case you two want a treat." She added before heading back downstairs.

Candice let out a sigh of relief as Leonor left. Looking over at Carla, she watched her put one of the guitars into the storage portal. "Thanks for helping me." Candice said.

"It's no problem. I basically had a suitcase with a few spare change of clothes when I left home to join D.S.P.O." Carla said. 

"Hey everything going okay up here?" Abby asked as she stepped into the doorframe. "Oh wow a personal Magical Storage Portal." She said seeing the portal. 

"Mind switching out with me? I wanna grab some cookies." Carla said. Abby nodded and walked into the room. "Be back in a flash." Carla said as she left Candice's room.

"Wow. You've got quite the collection of trophies." Abby said as she looked at trophies. Looking over Candice smiled at Abby. "Yes well I entered a lot of science fairs." She said. "As you can see, I didn't to terribly. at least two of those first places were because I didn't do the same thing everyone else did." Candice said.

"Three first places, four third places, and one second place. Damn you've top three in eight science fairs." Abby said. 

"Yeah a few of those came with plaques." Candice said point at the wall next to the shelf Abby was looking at. "Speaking of which you mind handing all those over so they can go into storage?" She asked holding out her hand. Abby started handing the trophies over as well as the plaques. 

"Do you want this diploma plaque as well?" Abby asked. "I mean it's your highschool diploma and I don't know how much you care for it." She said.

Candice held out her hand. "Hand it over cause I want it." She said with a smile. Taking the diploma plaque, she put it the portal. "Let's see, need my clothes, laptop, my pillows, and a stuff animal." She said listing things off.

"I'm not gonna find anything if I go into your closet am I?" Abby asked as she approached it. Candice chuckled softly. "No, just clothes and some boxes of stuff that I need to donate to charity." She said. 

"How do we wanna put these in there? One at a time or just grabb stuff?" Abby asked as she saw Candice grabbing some of her shirts. "Just grab got it." Abby said grabbing some of the shirts and hangers. Putting all the shirts with their hangers into the storage, Abby looked at some of the boxes still in the closet. "Should we grab some of these?" She asked.

"Hmm no some of those are goodwill donations. Don't worry about them." Candice said as she walked to her bed grabbing two pillows and tossing them into the portal. "Oh slippers!" She said grabbing a set of slippers from beside her bed and put them into the portal. 

"Oh can you grab that box off my desk?" Candice asked Abby. "It's just a jewelry box, but it helps hold all my rings and stuff." She said. Abby grabbed it and opened it for a second to see several different looking rings, necklaces and a few bracelets. Closing it back up she walked over to put it in the portal. 

Candice grabbed a red fox plush off her bed and put it in the portal. "I think all that is left is my chest of drawers, and I can do that with ease if you wanna go get some cookies or whatever." Candice said.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed by what is in your chest of drawers." Abby said. Candice chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. "No it's just clothes. Pants, socks, underwear. Figured I scarred you for life this morning, no need to make it worse by having you handle those kinds of things." Candice said.

"About this morning, I want to apologise for how kind of... Standoffish I've been." Abby said. "I grew up in a... Sheltered lifestyle. So I'm still trying to understand certain feelings, but I also know I have a lot of work to do in terms of undoing what my parents taught me." Abby explained.

"I totally get it. Several years back I was in the same boat. Any tiny interaction with people confused me. I was a horrible mess around people I found attractive. I also wasn't as sociable as I am now." Candice said. "It takes time to figure out yourself. Hell I'm 29 and I'm still figuring myself out." She said with a smile and a chuckle.

"What helped you?" Abby asked. Candice let out a chuckle and smiled. "Not a what, but a who. I met a woman named Vivian. She is spectacular. She helped me personally become more comfortable with being myself." She explained.

"Granted her method was a little intimidating at first. Not the point, but her method wouldn't work with you. My parents are pretty easy going and so I was never fully afraid of not being able to talk about stuff with them." Candice said as she walked over to Abby. "However for you, this process is going to be a lot tougher." She said.

Abby watched Candice move closer. "You two gonna kiss?" Carla asked from the doorway with a smirk. Candice chuckled and looked over. "Maybe. Why you jealous?" She asked teasingly.

"Damn right I am." Carla said with a chuckle. Abby sighed and moved away from Candice. "We are not gonna kiss." She said.

"Shame. You two would be cute. Even if I would be jealous." Carla said as she walked over. "Still have stuff to toss in?" She asked Candice.

"Yeah just the rest of my clothes." Candice said. "I can handle it from here thanks." She said smiling at them. Carla shrugged and grabbed Abby. "Come on, Mrs. Reeves was wanting to talk to you anyway." Carla said dragging abby away. 

Once they were gone, Candice closed her door and opened the chest of drawers. Gathering her clothes, she put them in the portal and checked the device Leonor had given her. Scrolling through, she checked every item and let out a soft sigh. 

"I should probably change." She said to herself. Reaching into the portal, Candice grabbed a different pair of blue jeans that had some holes in the knees. She also grabbed a black shirt with a white stick figure holding some beakers with the words, "Stand back! I'm gonna do Science!" under the stick figure. 

Grabbing some new socks and underwear as well as her jewelry box, Candice got changed. Taking off the rings she had on, Candice put some simple black band rings on each thumb. On her left hand she put a ring on her index and middle finger, on her right she put a ring on her middle finger. 

After getting changed, she tossed everything info the portal. Walking over to a full length mirror, she checked out her outfit. "I'm such a dork." She said with a small smile and a chuckle. Walking back to the door, Candice opened it and jumped back as she saw Leonor standing across the hallway.

"Wow. That was well timed." Candice said placing a hand on her chest feeling her heart pounding. Leonor chuckled as she watched the redhead jump from her presence. "I was coming to check to see if you had finished. I need to be getting back to the D.S.P.O." She said.

"Well I am all done so can you do the thing to close this?" She asked pointing at the portal. Walking into the room, Leonor waved her hand over the portal closing it. In a matter of seconds the room looked like it had before there was a giant portal in the middle of the room.

"If there is nothing else, then I will see you back at the D.S.P.O." Leonor said as she walked to the door. Looking back for a second, she gave a friendly smile before leaving. Candice waited for a few seconds before heading downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, she saw her mom and dad sitting at the table while Abby cleaned some dishes. Carla was stuffing another cookie in her mouth.

"Sooooo..." Candice said breaking the silence. "Are there any cookies left for me or am I doomed?" She asked teasingly. Her mom smiled and grabbed a plastic tub full of cookies. "Snicker doodles all for you dear." Her mom said kissing her on the forehead.

Candice smiled and chuckled softly at the forehead kiss. "Okay mom, embarrassing." She teased. Carla snickered softly at Candice's comment. "So anyway, I'm all packed and I guess we can head back." Candice said as she opened the container to take one of the snicker doodles.

"Ugh! Do we have to? This place is so cozy!" Carla groaned as she slunk into her chair. Candice's mom chuckled at Carla. "Well you and Abby are both welcome to drop by whenever you want as long as you drag our daughter back home so she takes a break from whatever she is working on." Her mother said.

"Yes, please make sure our little pumpkin doesn't over work herself like she usually does." Her dad said. Candice took a seat to eat her cookie. "I don't over work myself." She said with a mouth full of cookies. Her mom shot her a glare, and Candice covered her mouth with her hand.

"How many times have you fallen asleep at your desk, or forgotten to eat?" Her dad said. Candice let out a sigh and sank into her seat. "Fine. I'll try not to over work myself, but no promises." Candice said.

"And all done." Abby said as she stepped away from the sink. Candice looked over raising an eyebrow. "What? I wanted to clean the dishes." Abby said. "What! I had to do something while we waited on you." She said as she dried her hands off.

"And you were a tremendous help dear." Mrs. Reeves said. "You all should be off. Mrs. Seraphine doesn't seem like the type to be kept waiting." She continued. 

"Yeah we should head out. Thank you again for giving us cookies." Abby said. "Come on Carla, time to go." Abby said trying to get Carla to stand up.

"But the cookies are so good! I don't want to leave!" Carla groaned as she sank into her chair more. Candice stood up and pulled out one of her snicker doodles. "I'll share, but only if you get up." Candice said.

"Hot damn snicker doodles!" Carla said standing up. Abby barely moved out of the way of Carla's chair. Mrs. Reeves let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead. "Thanks for allowing us to be here." Carla said to Candice's mom before starting to walk away with her prize of one snicker doodle.

Abby and Candice started to walk away before her mom called out to her. "Hey I'll meet you out there." Candice said to Abby. Abby nodded and left the house. "I'm gonna be okay mom." Candice said.

"I know you will be." Her mom said placing a hand on Candice's shoulder. "Just wanted to talk to you privately for a second." She said with a soft smile. "You're dad and I love you very much. We want you to know that you will always have a home here." She said.

Candice smiled at her mom, then looked over at her dad. "Your mother is right. You'll always have a home here pumpkin." He said standing up. "I'm not sure I fully understand everything Mrs. Seraphine was talking about, but I know you're a smart cookie." Her dad said taking one of Candice's snicker doodles.

"Hey! Unfair! My snicker doodles." Candice groaned as her mom chuckled and smiled. Lonnie stepped away from her daughter and grabbed two more tupperware containers of cookies. "Some chocolate chip cookies and another batch of snicker doodles." Her mom said handing over the containers.

"Thanks mom." Candice said with a smile before setting the containers down. She moved over to hug both her parents. "I love you both." She said as she hugged them. 

"We love you too sweetheart." Her mom said. "Now go before Carla comes back and we have to figure out where she is sleeping." Candice's mom said with a smile. Candice returned the smile and grabbed the containers. "I will call when I get all set up, and you know I won't be a total stranger." Candice said with a smile before leaving.

Heading out the the van, she saw Abby leaning against the side of the van. "Are those more cookies?" Abby asked. Candice stuck her tongue out as she climbed into the passenger seat. "Oh sweet more cookies." Carla said as she reached over. "Ow! Did you have to hit me?" She asked after Candice slapped her hand.

"I'll share, but today had been exhausting and I still have to talk to our boss, set up my room, and try not to pass out from exhaustion." Candice said. Abby hopped in the back seat before Carla drove off.

The drive back to the D.S.P.O. felt short, and once again abby hopped out of the van to open the hidden portal for Carla to drive into. Parking the van, Carla looked over at Candice with puppy dog eyes. Candice looked over and let out a sigh before climbing out of the van.

Carla kept up the sympathetic look as they rode the elevator up. "Snicker doodles or chocolate chip? You're only getting one container." Candice finally said breaking the silence.

"Ugh! Chocolate chip. No! Snicker doodle! Fuck! I can't chose. Ugh! Why must your mother make amazing cookies and then present me with a dilemma?" Carla said.

"I could put half and half in one of the tubs." Abby said. Candice looked over at Abby. "I mean I was gonna head to the cafeteria to grab food anyway and I could do that while I'm there." Abby said.

"Leave the top Snicker doodle box untouched and please put it in my room, and you and Carla can split the others half and half." Candice said. Abby nodded as she grabbed the containers. The elevator stopped and opened to a large floor that was a cafeteria. "Want me to leave you some food in your room?" Abby asked as she held the elevator open with her foot.

"Yes please I'm starving." Candice groaned. Abby chuckled softly and smiled. "Okay I'll leave you some food on one of your desks." Abby said as she and Carla left to go into the cafeteria. The elevator doors closed, and Candice let out a soft sigh as the elevator lurched upwards.

As the elevator stopped, the doors opened up to the single hallway with the door at the end. Approaching the door, Candice reached out to knock on the door. Waiting a few seconds, she went to knock again, and the door opened. "Come in Ms. Reeves." Leonor called out.

"Not creepy at all." Candice whispered before stepping into the office. Looking around, she saw Leonor sitting at a beautiful mahogany desk. "Come have a seat and we can begin." She said gesturing to an empty seat.

The door closed behind Candice as she walked in. She noticed several bookshelves behind Leonor with tons of books and a few photos. Taking a seat, she looked at her new boss. "So, how does this work?" She asked. 

"Well usually I'd have you sign a bunch of legal papers, blah blah blah, and then have you do several hundred tests then we let you wait for several months." Leonor said with a small smile. "You can relax, we don't do any of that. In fact when we found out that Carla's drawing was you, I expedited your information so that Abby could hand you your badge." She said.

"So why am I here in your office?" Candice asked. Leonor chuckled softly at the question. "I simply wanted to officially welcome you to the Department of Supernatural and Preternatural Occurrences." Leonor said as she stood up from her seat. 

Walking over to Candice, she held out her hand. Candice stood up to shake her hand. "Uh... Thanks. I'm guessing tomorrow I start working in the lab." She said.

"For now take some time to get settled in, and once you feel comfortable about where everything is, we will officially start assigning you work in the lab, a few in field missions, and training on unlocking your magical potential." Leonor said. Candice nodded her head a bit.

"How do I get my stuff out of magical storage?" Candice asked. Leonor leaned against her desk to look at Candice. "Well you open it in your room like a wall safe. Spin left, then right, then left again and pull the handle. Should open right up." She said.

"That simple?" Candice asked. "Cause you did that whole trace a symbol thing and opened it." She commented.

"That is to create one, and I've assigned it to your room. You can open it anywhere in your room, but if you have a specific location you want it to permanently be, then you need to open it in the same place seven days in a row." Leonor explained.

"Sounds simple enough." Candice said before hearing her stomach growl. Leonor raised an eyebrow at the sound. "Sorry. I've not really eaten today." Candice said.

"Go get some food and rest. Consider that your first official mission." Leonor said. Candice chuckled softly at her words. "Go on dear. I'm sure you have had a very long day." She said.

"Thanks." Candice said with a small smile before leaving Leonor's office. Taking the elevator down to the main floor, she stepped out and immediately bumped into Chad. "Oh hey! So sorry!" Candice said.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't really looking where I was going." He said with a chuckle as he fixed his glasses. "Where are you off in such a hurry?" He asked.

"I mean it wasn't that much of a rush. Just heading to my room." Candice said. Chad chuckled and smiled. "Ah well I was actually looking for you. Abby wanted me to bring you the cafeteria." He said.

Candice hummed in thought. "Guess that means she didn't leave me food in my room." She muttered. Chad stepped into the elevator. Candice leaned against the wall as the doors closed again.

"So one more thing, Abby wanted you to close your eyes." Chad said. 

"What?" She asked looking confused. Chad looked at her. "She wants it to be a surprise, so please close your eyes and take my hand." He said holding out a hand. Looking at his hand, she took it and closed her eyes.

"If this is some kind of prank to throw me into the pool I'm kicking someone's ass." Candice said as the elevator stopped. She felt Chad careful lead her out of the elevator and into the room. "Okay stand right there." Chad said as he stopped.

"I'm not kidding I will kick someone's ass if I'm about to be pushed into a pool." Candice said.

"You can open your eyes Candice." Abby said. Opening her eyes, she saw everyone standing before her with a welcome banner hanging behind them with a cake in front of them. Daniel and Steve popped some small confetti poppers. 

"We wanted to do this earlier, but Leonor had wanted it to be a massive surprise." Abby said as she patted Candice on the back. Candice stood there with a small smile as she looked at everyone. 

"I don't know what to say." Candice said just before her stomach growled. "Guess my stomach knows, please say there is actual food before I dig into that amazing looking cake." Candice said.

"Got you covered." Julie said as she walked over with some sandwiches. Candice chuckled and took the plate. "Thanks, sorry I'm not like super jazzed, just been a long and weird day." Candice said as she took a seat.

"Don't beat yourself up. Abby practically fell asleep during her party." Jamie said which a chuckle.

"I did not fall asleep!" Abby said stomping her foot.

"Sure you didn't sleeping beauty." Carla chimed in with a laugh. Candice quietly at her sandwiches as everyone had gotten distracted with chatting amongst themselves. Jamie sat down next to the red head and leaned back against the table.

"You look bored at a party all for you." He said. Candice finished her sandwich and looked over at him. "Not bored. Just.. I guess a little alienated." She said.

"Heh. Irony of being alienated at a place that deals with aliens." He joked.

"It's just, you're all really good friends, and I've spent a few hours hanging out with just a few of you." Candice said. "It's hard to fell like I really belong here." She said.

"Trust us Candice, you definitely belong here." Daniel said as he walked over. "Steve and I still don't always fit in, but we definitely know how weird it is to be the outsiders in a group that seems to be functioning without you." He continued.

"Daniel has a point. The first time we had Julie here, she hid away and stayed hidden forever. It's only been recently she has felt comfortable being around everyone." Jamie said.

"Still, I feel weird. I... I didn't have like a lot of friends in highschool and college was just... Ugh it was awful. I mean how bad was it that I was the only science geek that wanted to play around with elephant toothpaste?" She asked.

"Elephant what now?" Daniel asked looking confused. Candice let out a groan at his question. "We talking Elephant toothpaste here?" Chad asked walking over with a slice of cake.

"What is that? Like to clean their teeth?" Daniel asked.

"In the simplest terms it is a foamy decomposition of two chemicals kind of like a baking soda volcano project but much cooler." Candice explained.

"That really is the layman's terms for all of that, it's far cooler when you get into the nitty gritty of how it actually works." Chad started as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah so glad Candice is here to give me simple terms." Daniel said with a chuckle.

"Oh I gave you simple terms but I'll happily go over every step on how it fully works. Granted I don't mess up the ratio again and have another devil's toothpaste problem that landed me in handcuffs yesterday." Candice said with a chuckle.

"Nope I'm out." Daniel said as he walked away from them. Chad smiled as he looked at his watch. "Wow that late already. I have somethings I need to take care of. Welcome to the team." He said patting Candice on the shoulder before leaving.

"I should be heading out as well. I have a lot of paperwork to finish. I look forward to working with you." Julie said before chasing after Chad. Candice watched as they both got into the elevator before her attention was drawn back to the party by Carla. 

"Hey! You're not gonna skip out on cake are you?" Carla asked holding a slice of cake in front of Candice. Looking up at Carla, she took the plate. "No obviously." Candice said. 

"Yo Abbs, there still punch in the fridge?" Jamie asked as he got up from his spot. Carla quickly took this spot and kicked her feet up. "So I was thinking that maybe if there is nothing happening this weekend, you could come over and model for me to draw." Carla said.

"If nothing is happening this weekend than sure." Candice said before taking a bite of her slice of cake. Carla chuckled at Candice before eating her own slice of cake. 

Eventually the party started to wind down and Candice was left with Carla in the Cafeteria. "Man only the cool kids are left." Carla joked. "The place is all ours to do with as we please." She said as she jumped on to a table.

"I'm gonna head to bed soon. It will be all yours." Candice said as she watched Carla. Standing up, she stretched and felt her back popping.

"Well you're no fun." Carla said as she hopped off the table. Candice shrugged as she started heading to the elevator. "Hey! Wait for me!" Carla said as she chased after Candice. 

Once in the elevator, Candice leaned against the wall closing her eyes. "You look sleepy." Carla commented.

"It's been a long exhausting day." Candice said. Stepping closer, Carla leaned against the elevator wall next to Candice. "Well if you need some support I'm right here." Carla said.

Candice leaned against Carla for a second before the elevator came to a stop. "Oh! I hope I wasn't interrupting something." Abby said as the doors opened.

Candice rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. "Carla was making sure I didn't fall over. What are you doing?" Candice asked as she noticed Abby was no longer in a suit and instead in her pajamas. 

"I forgot our cookies in the cafeteria. I was gonna go get them." Abby said as she stepped into the elevator. Candice stumbled a bit out of the elevator and Carla caught her. "Whoa there. I got you." Carla said. 

"Ugh... So exhausted." Candice said. Carla smiled and waved at Abby before the elevator doors closed. Helping Candice back to her room, Carla made sure the red head didn't fall over.

"Come on let's get you up to your bed." Calra said as she helped Candice. Heading up the stairs in Candice's room, Carla looked around and marveled once more at the space Candice had. 

Helping her into bed, Carla sat on the edge of the bed as she looked over at Candice sprawled out on the bed. "Please tell me you haven't passed out yet." Carla said pushing Candice gently.

"Reality slipping. Eyes heavy. Z's maximum." Candice said with a soft chuckle. Carla rolled her eyes at her friend. "Hey I'm gonna take your shoes off so you can at least get comfortable in bed." Carla said as she lifted one of Candice's feet up.

"Ugh... Fine." She groaned sitting up and propping herself up on her elbows. "Thanks... By the way..." Candice said.

"For what? Making sure you are comfortable? Cause shoes are as far as I'm going tonight." Carla said with a teasing smile.

"For making sure I got to my bed, and the shoe thing cause I am to tired to focus on that. I can barely focus on my rings." She commented. 

"Alright show me your hands and I'll take them off." Carla said after she freed Candice's feet from her shoes. Reaching over Carla took off Candice's rings and put them in the nightstand drawer. "I leave the rest of your clothes up to you once I leave." Carla said. 

Candice laid back and groaned. "So much work!" She said. Carla chuckled and stood up. "Night sleepy head. I'll inform Abby to leave your cookies downstairs so she doesn't bother you." Carla said. 

As her eyes closed, Candice let out a soft sigh before her eyes shot open. "Fuck!" She said loudly as she sat up quickly. Carla missed a step on the stairs and fell down them as Candice spoke. 

"Ow! Son of a fucking ..." Carla said as she crawled back up the stairs. "What the fuck red?" Carla asked as she looked over at Candice.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" Candice asked as she rushed over to Carla. Helping her stand up, she looked at Carla. "Seriously are you okay?" She asked again.

"Oh yeah peachy, the fuck happened with you?" Carla asked as she brushed herself off a bit. "I thought you were about to fall asleep." She said.

"I was about to and I totally realized I left all my gaming consoles at home." Candice said. Carla stopped and looked at Candice. "Seriously? I fell down your stairs because you forgot stuff?" Carla asked.

"It's not like I pushed you down the stairs." Candice replied. "Seriously are you okay?" Candice asked as she looked at Carla.

"I'll be fine." She said stretching her neck. Carla looked at the red head and patted her on the head. "Go get some sleep. We can go grab your game consoles in the morning." She said.

Candice backed away and fixed her hair. "Fine. I'm sorry I made you fall." Candice said. Carla chuckled and smiled a bit. "I mean that certainly isn't the way I wanted my ass to be sore." Carla joked.

Letting out a sigh, she looked over at Carla. "Honestly... I can't even be mad with that one." Candice said as she walked back towards her bed. Looking over her shoulder, she watched Carla stepping down the stairs.

"See you in the morning!" Carla called out. Candice waited for Carla to vanish downstairs before stripping. "See you in the morning." She called out as she heard her door open. 

"Hey! Abby is here. She is dropping off your snicker doodles and I'm taking one as compensation for you making my ass sore!" Carla called out.

"I'm just dropping off cookies! Please leave me out of this!" Abby called out. "Also she has her own cookies! I don't know why she is stealing yours!" Abby added.

"It's fine. I'll see you both in the morning!" Candice called out. Crawling into bed she heard her door close. Letting out a sigh of relief she laid there for a second before sitting up again.

Reaching out with her right hand, Candice acted like she was turning a combination lock spinner before opening a portal. Reaching in, she grabbed her slippers and put them next to her bed. She then grabbed her pillows, blanket and her fox stuffed animal. 

Closing the portal, Candice got all situated and fixed up her bed the way she wanted. Looking at the curtains on her bed, she reached over and pulled the string to make them all close. "So much better." She said to herself as she got cozy again. 

As soon as her eyes closed, Candice was fast asleep. The day had really worn on her. In the morning she would have to deal with going out again before work, but those were problems for when she woke up. Candice quickly fell into a warm cozy dream and slept like a log. She cuddled her fox stuffed animal close as she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had gone by since Candice joined the D.S.P.O. and she had finally gotten her phone to synch with the speakers in her lab. As her favorite song blared over the speakers, Candice danced around her lab. Dancing over to a table covered in wires, and strange looking tech, she didn't notice the elevator doors open. 

Dancing in place as she moved the wires around, she spun around to go to a different part of her lab and let out a small scream as she noticed a man staring at her. "Uh...hi.. give me a second." Candice said as she reached over to the computer to tap the space bar making the music stop.

Giving the man a once over with her eyes, she took note of his short brown hair and five o'clock shave stubble making him look more rugged. Her emerald eyes locked with the mysterious man's blue eyes. "Guess they moved the shooting range." The man spoke as he looked around.

Candice made a quick note of his european accent. The man adjusted his green jacket over his plain dirty white shirt. "Ummm hi.. who are you?" Candice asked. "Kind of thought I had met everyone." She said.

The man had a small half from as he looked at the red head. "No one told you. Damn that's a right fine banger." He commented. "I'm Oliver. Carla calls me Ollie." He introduced before brushing his hand off on his blue jeans and held out a hand.

"I'm Candice." She said taking his hand. Oliver looked at her and let out a half chuckle. "Still skeptical of me?" He asked as he noticed her contorted face. 

"Yeah obviously. No one has mentioned you and you suddenly walk into my lab." She said stepping away and looking down at his than worker boots. 

"Really? Huh... You'd think they would of mentioned me. So this is your lab?" He asked looking around. Candice took a step back as she watched the man walking away from her. "Guess I've been away longer than I thought." He said.

The elevator doors opened again and Candice's eyes snapped over to it. A slight sigh of relief escaped her as she saw Carla stepping out. "Hey Red, Abby is grabbing some lunch from..." Carla said before looking up to see Oliver.

A moment of silence was broken when Carla said Oliver's nickname. "Carla!" He said catching her and spinning her around before setting her down on her feet. "The lab tech doesn't seem to like me." He said looking over at Candice.

"I mean, strange guy walks into my lab and no one has mentioned you, I'm cautious about you." Candice commented.

"Candice this is Oliver Wright. He is the man who brought me to the D.S.P.O. after saving me from being homeless." Carla said. "Ollie is so badass too." She said.

"So why am I just now hearing about him?" Candice asked as she leaned against a table. Oliver scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh. "Cause I'm not always around and usually when they bring in new people I'm often on a mission." He explained.

"Ollie here is an expert archer that scouts for artifacts or alien tech." Carla said as she moved to sit in Candice's rolling chair.

"I wouldn't say I'm an expert archer." Oliver said. "But I've had several hundred years of experience." He commented. Candice looked a little shocked at his statement. 

"Oh? Might I ask how? Cause you look 40." She asked looking at Oliver. Letting out a chuckle he crossed his arms and looked at her. "Well I'm immortal." He said.

"What like the Highlander?" She asked chuckling. "Do we need to worry about someone chopping off your head?" Candice asked.

"No the immortal order haven't done beheadings in centuries." He commented. "I don't know where the show came up with the whole there can only be one thing. We never did that." He explained.

"I think you broke her." Carla said poking Candice's side. Candice smacked Carla's hand away. "No just trying to fathom that Oliver is saying he inspired one of my favorite shows." Candice said.

"Well a lot of things are based on some amount of truth." He said. Carla nodded at Candice. "X-Files, Warehouse 13, Indiana Jones. All some measure of truth and based on us here at the D.S.P.O." Carla said. "Even Ollie has stuff based off of him." Carla added.

"Oh? Anything other than Highlander?" Candice asked with a smirk. Oliver chuckled and looked at her. "Well the original transcripts of Robin Hood were tales of my adventures and I helped inspire Green Arrow." He said.

"What? Seriously?" Candice asked. Oliver nodded his head and looked around the lab again. "So you're a new recruit here right?" Oliver asked.

"Yep! Candice is our new science nerd!" Carla said. "She has been doing an amazing job breaking down alien tech, wiring up new alarm systems for when an anomaly shows up, and a pretty fantastic model for my art." She continued.

"And you're both stopping my work progress. So shoo." Candice said as she moved back to the table with the wires. Carla stood up and patted Candice on the back. "I'll tell Abby and Daniel not to get you anything from KFC." She said.

Letting out a sigh, Candice looked over at Carla. "You monster. You wouldn't dare." She said. Carla chuckled and started to walk away. "You're the one kicking me out of the lab without your order." She said as she walked to the elevator. 

"Mashed potatoes and chicken strips! Like a lot of chicken strips!" Candice called out as Carla stepped into the elevator. Oliver stood there and watched as the doors closed on the elevator. Looking over at Candice, she stared back at him. 

"I should of left shouldn't I?" He asked as Candice turned back to the wires. "What are you working on?" He asked as he stepped closer. 

"Well I don't fully know. Was gonna just see what I could make if these and my whole groove was thrown off." Candice said. "Not that it is your fault. Just now Carla has me thinking about food." She said as she leaned against the table.

"Well I'm gonna head to the shooting range to practice my Archery. Perhaps if you're not to busy, I could help train you in the way of the bow. If you don't have any magical skills you'll need to learn how to defend yourself." Oliver said.

"If I'm gonna be in the field, I'll probably be with Daniel and Abby and they know how to handle themselves." Candice said. "Plus I've got my own way of protecting myself." She said. 

"Oh? And how would you defend yourself in the field?" Oliver asked. Candice smirked at him. "I'm a girl of science. I'm a quick thinker and more importantly I have this." She said patting a pouch hanging off her right hip.

"And that his?" Oliver asking looking at the leather pouch. 

"It's pocket sand. Nice for blinding assailants, 100% legal to carry, and nice for when you need to take an ancient golden statue of a clearly trapped pedestal." Candice said. Oliver laughed at her response. 

"Fair, but you're gonna be going against things that won't necessarily have eyes." He commented. "Come on, Leonor won't get mad if I'm teaching you how to defend yourself." Oliver said as he started walking to the elevator. "Plus I might humor your questions about my time as Robin Hood." He added as he walked away.

Candice waited for a second then followed him. "Fine, but I have to ask the most essential question, was your hide out like just one really bad ass tree fort or did you have like some cool hidden cave base?" Candice asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"It was kind of a tree fort. Easily hidden in the tree tops out of sight since they didn't bother to look up." Oliver said as he pushed a button. As the elevator went down, Candice tapped her foot a bit. "Nervous?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She hummed looking at him. "Oh no no not nervous, just keeping track of stuff in my head. I tend to use music as a cadence for my thoughts to keep some kind of pace." Candice said.

"Ah that's why you were dancing when I showed up." Oliver said as the elevator stopped. As the doors opened, Candice stepped out. "I mean partially why I was dancing, the other part is dancing is just fun." She said.

Looking around, she noticed several weapons locked behind a counter. There was a door off to the left that lead to a larger room where some gun fire could be heard. "Guess someone is already here." Oliver said as he approached the empty counter.

"Hello?" Oliver called out as he reached the counter. Candice stood behind him as she looked around. "Could they be on the range?" She asked looking over at the door. After a few seconds a hidden door behind the counter opened.

Stepping out of the door was a creature wearing a solid black body suit with a long trench coat on top of it. It wore gloves that went up their arm a bit with four metallic claws. Candice's eyes were immediately drawn to the circular black hat the woman wore, but her eyes lowered to look at the face mask. It was white with a beak, like an updated version of a plague doctor mask.

Unlike a traditional plague mask, this one had a sharp hook at the end and a more ridged vulture look. The creature tilted her head as she looked at them. "Yes, I'd like to request two Bows and forty arrows." Oliver said.

The woman looked over at Oliver and nodded at him. "Uh... Hi..." Candice said to the creature standing before her. It looked over at Candice with a curious head tilt. "Yes? Would you like to make a request as well?" An ethereal voice asked Candice.

"Uh... Well I was just going to introduce myself cause I'm new here and all and how do you speak with that on?" Candice asked. Oliver smirked as he leaned against the counter.

"Oh... You're the one Jamie spoke of. The fire bird as he calls you. I'm Vulture. My kind do not speak like you and the others." The ethereal voice said. "Everything you hear me say is in your head." Vulture said.

"Wow. So telepathic communication. That's pretty sweet. Do your words automatically translate in my head or do you have to think of the words in our language?" Candice asked.

"A curious one you are. I bet Owl and Raven would love to meet you." Vulture said as it grabbed a few bows and the requested arrows. "You'll also need these. To protect your ears from the gun fire." Vulture said putting down two ear muffs. "Wouldn't want to damage your hearing." Vulture added.

Candice reached out to take one of the ear muffs. Vulture looked at Candice with another head tilt. "Our words are automatically translated for you to hear. It makes it easier for cross species communication. I would suggest talking to Owl. They are often found on the magical range." Vulture said.

"As for Raven, they are keeper of Magical artifact storage." Vulture said. Oliver grabbed the bows, arrows and his own ear muffs. Putting them on he handed Candice one of the bows. "Thank you Vulture." Oliver said as he stepped over to the door. 

Candice smiled and started to step away. "May I bother you for a second fire bird?" Vulture asked. Stopping in her tracks she looked over at the creature. "Yeah what's up?" She asked.

"Well it is nothing important, just a curiosity." Vulture said. "Where did you get this?" Vulture asked reaching out with a clawed finger to tap Candice's necklace. The necklace was a simple silver chain with a ruby hanging off it that looked like a fire.

"Oh I bought it from a custom jewelry place ages ago. Why?" Candice asked. Vulture tilted their head and leaned against the counter. "It's pretty. Do they still make stuff?" Vulture asked.

"Oh yeah totally." Candice said with a smile. "Why do you want one like this?" She asked. Vulture watched for a second. "Maybe, most people that I see don't wear such pretty things, so I was curious." Vulture admitted.

"If you two are done flirting, I have some archery lessons for Candice." Oliver said. Vulture looked over at him, and then back to Candice. "Have a nice time." Vulture said patting Candice on the head. 

Candice let out a small chuckle as she was patted before following Oliver out onto the shooting range. She had her ear muffs on as the single pistol shots rang out every so often. As they walked closer to the gun fire, Candice saw Julie clearing the chamber of the small hand gun. 

Julie looked over and spotted them. She waved at them after putting down the gun. "Hey! Did Oliver drag you from the lab?" Julie asked Candice.

"Kind of, but I honestly didn't know what to do today." Candice admitted. "So I am here to take archery lessons." She said. 

"Julie, have you been missing your target?" Oliver asked looking over at her paper target. Julie looked over and pressed the button to call in her target. "No, I was aiming for knees and shoulders." She said as the target came closer with four well grouped holes in both shoulders and both knees. 

"Not every target is gonna be that easy Julie." Oliver said as he looked at the groupings. Julie looked over and adjusted her glasses. "I don't plan on being in the field. I do paperwork, but our boss insists I learn a weapon. Since I prefer not to kill, I really don't want to hear some long lecture about going for the heart or head." Julie said firmly.

"She's got you there Oliver." Candice commented. Oliver let out a sigh as he looked at the target. "At least you're grouping has greatly important." He said.

"Thanks. I still missed five shots, but I did pretty well." Julie said. "But there is a lot of improvement from my first time where I missed every shot." She commented.

"Definitely an improvement." Candice commented. Julie gave a small nod at her comment. "Well uh... Shall we Oliver?" Candice asked holding up her bow. 

"Yes! Julie, if you'd like to join us, I'm sure Vulture will allow you to swap for a bow." He commented. Julie smiled and adjusted her glasses. "I might have to do that, cause a bow is simple and elegant." Julie commented. 

"They are rather elegant aren't they?" Oliver asked. Candice grabbed a few arrows and started to walk away. "I'm gonna go shoot stuff." She said as she walked away. 

"You might want to go after her. Not that I think she could mess up with a bow, but it looks bad if the teacher doesn't teach." Julie said. Oliver let out a chuckle before following after Candice. 

Finding the archery range, Candice looked at the hay bale targets along with a few clay pots. "So have you ever shot a bow before?" He asked as he walked to the next booth. 

"Well at a ren faire once and I was terrible." Candice said as she nocked an arrow. 

"Well they probably have you a bow that wasn't designed for you." Oliver said as he took up a stance and shot one of the clay pots shattering it. Candice drew back the arrow and took aim. Releasing the shot, the arrow sailed through the air grazing a pot and hitting a hay bale target behind it.

"Well not a terrible shot you at least hit a target." Oliver said. Candice looked over with a slight glare before grabbing the next arrow. Taking aim, she fired breaking the pot and hitting the target behind it again.

"You sure you've never shot a bow before?" He asked as he leaned against the booth to watch over her shoulder. "Take another shot." Oliver said.

Candice took aim with her third shot and missed. "Ah! I think I see the problem." He said walking over to her. "Do you mind if I help position you properly?" He asked.

"I kind of wanna make a joke about you getting handsy and not even buying me dinner, but something tells me you're not much of a kid around kind of guy." Candice said. "Yes you may." She said.

Oliver walked up behind her and repositioned her before stepping back. "Try that." He said. Grabbing another arrow, Candice took aim and fired hitting a far target in the center. "I have to know how are you managing to hit the targets so well?" He asked.

"I mean at the most basic of things for archery is math. The design of the bow, the draw back, the angle of a shot, and of course gravity's effect making the arrow drop. So it's complex math done in the subconscious on getting the shot to hit the target." She explained. "Of course there is zero wind in here so I don't have to bother with that. Also I'm hitting fairly large targets." Candice added.

"Wow. That actually kind of annoys me how simple you put that." He said with a chuckle. "Well, that stance should help you make shots that are much harder, now if you thing you're good with that, we can move on to some harder to hit targets with some complex movements, smaller points to hit, and obstacle interference." Oliver said.

Candice was about to answer when she felt her phone vibrate. "One second." She said fishing her phone out her her pocket. "Oh food!" She said. "Sorry to cut the lessons short, but I'm starving and Carla is threatening to eat my food." She said.

"Go eat. Tomorrow we can take you to a harder course." Oliver said with a chuckle. Candice smiled as she took her bow and ear muffs back to Vulture.

"Calling it quits already fire bird?" Vulture asked as Candice walked over with the bow and ear muffs. Candice chuckled as she put the items on the counter. "Kind of, I think I totally embarrassed Oliver. Also Carla is threatening to eat my food so I need to go." Candice said.

"Embarrassed him? Were you that bad of a student?" Vulture asked. Letting out another chuckle, Candice smiled at Vulture. "No I hit almost every shot. I uh... Have zero archery lessons and already hit three of my four shots. Even destroyed one of the pots." She explained.

"My that is quite impressive. The clay pots are sturdy targets." Vulture said. "Well go eat before Carla eats your sustenance." Vulture said patting Candice on the head.

"Thanks. It was great meeting you." Candice said as she walked away to the elevator. Stepping in she pressed a button and watched as the doors close. The elevator moved up a floor and stopped. Opening up, she was greeted by a creature that looked similar to Vulture. Unlike Vulture, this creature wore more brown colored clothes and was closer to Candice's hight.

The mask looked like an owl, and the coat looked like it was feathered wings wrapped around the creature. "You must be Owl." Candice said as the creature stepped into the elevator. It clutched a book to its chest and the talon like gloves kept the book close.

"You... Are speaking to me?" An ethereal voice asked. The owl mask looked over at Candice with a curious head tilt. "Only Julie seems to talk to me. Who are you?" The ethereal voice asked.

"I'm Candice. I work in the lab, but Vulture said I should talk to you cause you were knowledgeable and Vulture said you would like my curiosity." Candice explained as she held out a hand. Owl looked down at Candice's hand before taking it.

"Vulture is... Kind. Ironic really." Owl said as they took their hand away from Candice. "So. What curiosities do you have?" Owl asked with a head tilt.

"Well one I have to ask, why do you look like plague doctors from the 17th, 18th, or 19th century?" She asked as the elevator started to move again. "Like do you all look like that? Or is it a fashion statement?" Candice asked.

"Oh Vulture is right. I do love your curiosity, and knowledge." Owl chimed. "We do not all look like this. Our real forms are... Hmmm they are frightening to humans. During those mentioned time periods, some of our species did walk amongst you. We donned plague doctor outfits to blend and hide among you." Owl explained.

"We do not mean harm to your race. The fashion of plague doctors helped us stand out and be something that most races could accept." Owl continued. "Of course once the plague was over most of our race left, save for Raven, Vulture and I." They said.

"So why did you stay?" Candice asked. Owl tilted their head as the elevator stopped again. "We met Oliver, and found him fascinating. We stayed to study him, and in turn the immortal order hid us away so we wouldn't cause a panic." Owl replied. 

The doors opened to the cafeteria where Abby, Daniel, and Carla were sitting eating food. "It seems we are at your stop." Owl said looking at Candice. "If you wish to inquire more, please come find me on the magical studies floor." Owl commented.

Candice stepped out with a smile. "Absolutely, I find you absolutely fascinating." Candice said. Waving goodbye to Owl, she turned to walk to her friends as the elevator doors closed behind her. 

"Was that Owl?" Daniel asked as Candice walked over. Carla looked over her shoulder but saw the closed elevator. "Was it? I was to busy checking the news." Abby said.

"Yeah they are really cool. So was Vulture." Candice said as she joined them. "Granted none of you told me about Oliver the Immortal, or the cool Plague Doctor Aliens." She said as she grabbed her food.

"Oliver is back?" Abby asked. Carla nodded her head as she stole one of Candice's chicken strips. "Yeah he just got back today. Totally freaked Candice out. It was pretty funny." Carla said.

"First off, rude. Secondly, a strange man walks into my lab who I have never met and you expect me to be okay with that?" Candice asked. "For all I knew he was an anomaly." She said.

"I am surprised your anomaly detector didn't ping him." Abby said. 

"It's for news articles, twitter feeds, youtube posts, and the like." Candice said. "Honestly surprised it hasn't gone off yet." She commented before her phone started making a loud alarm sound.

"What the hell? Red Alert sound? Really?" Daniel asked as Candice pulled out her phone. She hit a button to stop it. "That or it was gonna be the alarm from Star Wars." Candice said as she unlocked her phone.

"So what did you're alarm pick up?" Abby asked as she ate her food. Candice looked at her phone intently. "Well seems a new article was posted about a Mothman sighting." Candice said.

"Ugh! He escaped?" Abby asked with a groan. Looking over her phone at Abby, Candice let out a sigh. "I should be shocked you just confirmed a cryptid, but at this point all I'm thinking about is that Nessie could really be in Loch Ness." She said.

"No Nessie isn't there any more." Daniel said. "A few years ago we had to move Nessie to a more secure location. On the up note Nessie is well taken care of and I try to visit her once a year." He commented.

Candice looked over and looked like she had just seen a really cute animal picture. "Really? I have to go see her." She commented.

"Could you focus maybe. Mothman escaped. He needs a stronger containment unit." Abby said. "Of course we also have to head out and recapture him." She commented.

"Well I should probably head back to my lab to solve that issue." Candice said. Looking at her phone, she scrolled through information about the Mothman. "Seems he just flies away when spotted so how do you capture him?" She asked.

"With a giant light." Carla joked. "What? He is a giant moth!" She said as she looked at the three of them glaring at her. "You have to admit that was a good joke!" She said. 

"It was complicated last time." Daniel said. The elevator doors opened with a chime causing Candice to look over. Oliver walked over to them and took a seat. "Hey Abby. Daniel." He said.

"You two look distressed." He said as they both gave him a half hearted wave of their hand. "Something terrible happen?" He asked.

"Mothman escaped." Carla said. Candice starred at her phone reading stuff. Oliver looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "Have you tried using a giant light?" He asked.

"I tried that joke. It didn't go over well." Carla said with a shrug. Candice let out a sigh and closed her phone. "I have to ask, what is he?" Candice asked. "Like is he an alien, or some type of actual mutant moth?" She asked.

"Honestly we don't know. He has been around for some time, but we only seem to be able to hold him captive for so long before he breaks out." Oliver said. "When we first captured him we had Owl try talking to him, but to no avail. Whatever Mothman really is our resident telepathic aliens can't communicate with it." He said.

"Well unfortunately since there is only one sighting it's going to be really hard to track him until a few more reports happen." Abby commented. "Which on one hand gives Candice a bit of time to build a new containment unit for him, but also means we have a cryptid loose in the wild." She said.

"As far as anomalies go, he isn't the worst one." Daniel said. "I mean it's not like he is harming people, and usually flies away as Candice pointed out." He said. 

"Even so it is our job to contain such cryptids so the general public doesn't learn about them." Abby said. Daniel shrugged at her comment and finished his food. "Well he is in the wind, and we don't have a containment unit, so we just have to trust that most people won't believe Mothman." He said as he stood up.

"What about that festival that is held for him every year?" Abby asked. Daniel shrugged as he walked away. "They hold it every year and nothing ever really happens. Like the groups of people that go out to Nevada to watch for U.F.O.s." He said. 

"Area 51 isn't a holding grounds is it?" Candice asked. "I mean I've already gotten so many surprises today that I wouldn't be surprised if it was an alien containment ground." She commented.

"Nope. Area 51 is just a military base. It does provide a nice cover for our mountain base near by." Abby said. "We should take you there at some point so you can inspect the containment units." Abby said to Candice.

"We have some of those containment units downstairs." Carla said. "She could inspect those to help figure out how to fix them." She added.

"I'll go look at them in a bit. Need food first." Candice said as she ate her food. Once she was done she stretched and started to head for the elevator. Pressing the button she waited and looked over to see Abby standing next to her. "Going my way stranger?" Candice teased Abby.

"What? No. Kind of." Abby said looking flustered. Candice smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Just need the elevator." Abby commented.

"Why is it this place only has one elevator?" Candice asked. "Seems hazardous to not have stairs, or some other means of moving from floor to floor." She commented as the elevator doors opened.

"There are stairs. Elevator is just convenient." Abby said as she pointed out a set of stairs in the corner of the room. Stepping into the elevator, Abby pushed a button as Candice stepped in behind her. 

"True." Candice said as she pressed a different button. "Got to say teleporting would be so much easier." She commented.

"It is, but since we draw magic off our own potential, it makes it dangerous. Some things like the garage door, or even magical storage are simplistic forms of magic that can use certain ambient magic to work. However to make personal portals like when I showed off at the police station, that draws from the magic within me." Abby explained.

"So what dictates weather or not it is drawn from us or the area?" Candice asked.

"That depends on the type of magic. Some things like stopping time or opening a new portal are taxing on ones body as you manipulate the world around you to achieve your goal." Abby explained. "So since you are breaking laws of nature, the magic is drawn from within to make it work." She added.

"Other things like gravity, fire, water, air, and earth, all of those are natural elements so to manipulate them you draw off the errant magic around you. If done properly one could fly with such use of magic, but as you know we are trying to keep things like that a secret." Abby continued. "But that doesn't stop me from flying a bit in the magical training room." She said.

"Huh." Candice commented as the elevator stopped. "I will have to look into all of that, cause you guys say I have magical potential, but I've not actually done any magic outside of my magical storage." She said as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Well I'd be happy to teach you tomorrow if you want." Abby said holding the doors open. Candice smiled at her and nodded her head. "Sure. Saves me from Archery lessons for a day." She joked.

"Oliver is a nice guy. I'm sure he was excited you showed interest in his weapon choice." Abby said.

"What do you use? Julie said Leonor wants everyone to have some way to defend themselves." Candice said.

"I use a pistol. Small and easy to use, but we tend to not use weapons if we can help it." Abby said. "Anyway, I need to go and you have containment units to inspect." She said as she stepped back into the elevator. Candice waved as the elevator doors closed.

Looking around, she noticed how dark it was. "Hello?" She called out. Candice listened as her voice seemed to echo for a bit before fading. 

"The hell do you want?" A voice called back. "You got a prisoner to drop off?" It asked.

"Actually I am here to check out the containment units. I'm Candice. Tech girl that works in the lab. I'm a new girl." She called out. Candice watched as a skeleton stepped out of the shadows wearing a long red coat with gold trim, as well as cuffed boots, black puffy pants and a white shirt.

The skeleton also had an eye patch, with a tricorn pirate hat on. "What are ye talking about Lass." The skeleton asked as it moved closer. As the skeleton walked there was clanging of metal from its jewelry. "Why was I not informed on such matters as a new lass?" It asked as it stepped closer to look at Candice.

"Cause that seems to be a repeating theme with me. Didn't get introduced to Oliver til today. Owl and Vulture didn't know me til today." Candice said. "So who are you black beard?" Candice asked with a slight smirk.

The skeleton drew a cutlass from his belt and pointed it at Candice. "Watch yer jabs lass!" The skeleton said. Candice held up her hands and stepped back. Hearing the elevator doors open, Candice looked over her shoulder.

Sully stepped out with a mop and bucket. "Hey Red." He said as he stepped out. The pirate skeleton looked over and lowered its blade. "Ah Sully. Ye know this trespassor?" It asked.

"Yes she is the new recruit I was informing you about." Sully said as he walked over to them. "What are you doing down here Red?" Sully asked.

"I came to look at the containment units. I have to see how they work and improve them so Mothman doesn't escape again." Candice said. 

"Ye aren't getting near them lass!" The pirate skeleton said holding up their sword. "Ye need proper authorization." It said.

"Sorry Red. You'll have to come back another day. Once the Captain gets up in arms he doesn't like to stand down. Unless you come back with the top boss, you're gonna have to come back another day." Sully said. 

"Well that's rather unfortunate. What bone head made those rules?" Candice asked. Sully and the Captain both let out a sigh. "That bone head as you so elegantly put it, would be Leonor." Sully commented.

"Unless ye have a prisoner or authorization, I cannot let ye pass." The captain said. Candice let out a sigh and looked at them. "Right, well then guess I'll just leave." She commented. "Also I never got your name, are you like Captain Bones or something?" She asked.

"I don't know are ye a meat puppet lass?" The pirate skeleton asked. Candice chuckled a bit. "More of a meat popsicle, but I get your point." She said with a smirk. "Seriously what is your name so I can avoid this whole situation later." Candice said.

"I be Captain Jack Marrow." He said taking off his hat with a slight bow. "And before ye ask, yes that be me real name." He said as he put his hat back on. "Was born Jack Marrow and now most days I go by Captain Marrow." He added.

"Well I'm Candice, and Jamie calls me Firebird. Sully calls me Red." Candice said as she pointed to Sully. Sully looked over at Candice and gave a small nod before heading further into the containment area. "See you around Red." Sully called out. 

"Aye, well lass, best be on yer way, lest ye want to be skewered on me saber!" Captain Marrow said. Candice smirked and chuckled. "Wow I'm not mature enought to not laugh at that." She said backing off to the elevator.

"Ye meat puppets are strange creatures." Marrow said as he put away his sword. Hitting the button, Candice stepped into the elevator and started to ride it back up. Letting out a sigh, she leaned against the back of the elevator. 

The elevator slowed down to a stop, and the doors opened to Owl clutching their book. "Oh! The curious one." Owl said as they looked at Candice. "Are you okay?" They asked. 

"Oh yeah I'm just tired. Been hit with a lot of new information and my brain is trying to process it all." Candice said as she moved out of the way. "Also just trying to work somethings out in general in my head. Always bursting with ideas, but never have the time to do it all." She said with a chuckle.

"Yes. Your mind is like a buzzing bee hive. So many thoughts that I can hear them." Owl said. "Tell me, had your mind always been such a buzzing hive?" They asked 

"Yeah. Always full of ideas." Candice said as the doors closed. "Right now I'm trying to figure out how to contain Mothman, how to improve a containment unit I've never seen, and how skeletons like Marrow and Sully walk and talk without the complex human organs they need to function." She explained.

"Ah humans. Such curious creatures when they put their mind to it. You truly are a fascinating subject Ms Reeves." Owl said. "I believe our conversation earlier was cut short, perhaps you would like to continue that conversation." They said. 

"I would love to, but I believe I need sleep so I can refocus my brain." Candice said. "But I'd love to stop by sometime soon to chat with you." She said. "I do have to ask, what is that book you're holding?" She asked.

"It is a collection of stories about mythologies and people who seek knowledge." Owl said. "It brings me comfort that you humans made such stories." They said. 

"Is that why you wear an owl mask? To be like the messenger of Athena?" Candice asked as she looked at the alien.

"Indeed. Owls are said to be carriers of knowledge and be the messengers for Athena's wisdom. So I donned this mask and become one of her messengers for the people of the D.S.P.O." Owl explained. 

"That's really awesome." Candice said as the elevator stopped again. The doors opened to the office area and Candice stepped out. "It's really nice talking to you. Maybe tomorrow I can stop by to just chat, or you could come to the lab and we can talk there." She said. 

"I shall stop by then. Have a lovely evening curious one." Owl said with a bow of their head as the doors closed. Candice smiled and started to head to her room. Walking up to her door, Candice let out a yawn as the door opened with a whoosh sound. 

"Oh hey Candice!" Carla called out as she walked down the hallway. Candice looked over and waved at Carla. "Hey." She replied.

"Turning in already?" Carla asked as she got closer. "Cause you look sleepy." She teased as she poked Candice's nose.

"It's been a long day and my head, as Owl put it, is a buzzing bee hive." Candice said. "So I think I'm gonna pass out." She said as she stepped into her room.

"Yeah, uh can you give me a minute to grab something for you from my room?" Carla asked. Candice leaned against her doorframe. "Yeah... Just hurry otherwise I'm gonna sleep on the floor." Candice said with a yawn.

Carla smiled and rushed off to her room. Leaning against her doorframe, she started to slid a bit down it. Returning moments later, Carla looked down at Candice sitting in her doorframe.

"Come on, let's get you to bed and I can give you your gifts." Carla said as she held out a hand for Candice. Reaching up, Candice took her hand and let Carla helped her up. "Bed time, let's go." Carla said as she put the wrapped box under her arm.

Candice leaned against Carla all the way up to her bed. Carla watched as Candice flopped down on her bed. "So cozy. Slipping into deep sleep." She teased.

"Cool I'll just throw your gifts into an incinerator." Carla teased. She laughed as Candice sat upright. "You wouldn't dare." She commented as she watched Carla laughing.

"Here. This is part one of your gifts." She said holding out the box she had. 

"You know you didn't have to get me stuff right? I've only been here for nine days." Candice said. 

"I know, but it's a nice thing to do." Carla said. "Plus Abby helped pick that out so it's kind of a joint effort." She said as she watched Candice unwrap the box. 

Opening the box, she pulled out a pair of goggles with red lenses. "Wow these are amazing." Candice said. Putting them on her face, Candice lifted them up to hold up her hair a bit. 

"They look good." Carla said as she watched Candice. "So that is gift one, gift two is being framed and should be ready by tomorrow, but I finished up that drawing from when you first modeled for me." She said as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. 

"Well I look forward to hanging it up tomorrow." Candice said with a small smile. "Also please thank Abby for me since I know you'll see her before me." She added. 

"Nope. I'm gonna take all the credit." Carla joked as she looked the box and wrapping paper from Candice. "Now it's your bed time." She said as she stood up. 

"Ugh ... Fine. Only cause I need to sleep." Candice said as she stood up. "You can leave now. I'm not gonna pass out wearing all of this." She said gesturing to her clothes.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Carla said as she stood up. "Unless you want a cuddle buddy." She commented.

"As tempting as that is, I think I'll be fine for tonight. However, I will text if I change my mind." Candice replied as she showed off her cellphone to Carla. Setting it on the nightstand, she looked over at Carla. 

"Well goodnight Candice." Carla said before heading downstairs and out the door. "Night." Candice replied. After getting ready for bed, she climbed in and closed the curtains on her bed. 

Candice tossed and turned a bit in her sleep before sitting up breathing heavily. Rubbing her forehead a bit, she looked around and saw darkness of her curtains. Letting out a soft sigh, she leaned out to grab her phone. 

The screen blinded her for a second. "Ugh... So bright." She commented and squinted at the screen. She looked at the time and let out a sigh. "1 A.M. really?" She asked quietly.

Texting Carla, she sat up more and pulled her blanket up more. Watching her phone, Candice saw three little dots as Carla texted back. A few seconds later the sound of Candice's door opening could be heard.

"Hey Candice, I'm coming upstairs." Carla called out.

"I'm just hanging out in bed." Candice replied. She watched as the curtain on her bed was opened by Carla.

"Hey are you okay?" Carla asked as she saw Candice sitting wrapped up in her blanket holding her stuffed animal.

"Had a nightmare for the first time in... Ages.." Candice said as Carla sat down on the edge of the bed. "I woke up breathing heavily and in a cold sweat." She commented. 

"Well I am here." Carla said. "And I know Abby or Julie would absolutely be here to help you if you needed a friend." She said as she crawled a bit more into the bed. Carla wrapped an arm around Candice's shoulder to hold her.

Leaning against Carla, Candice let out a soft sigh. "Thanks." She said softly as she got cozy. Carla rubbed her arm gently.

"Don't worry about it." Carla said softly. Candice let out a soft yawn as her eyes closed. It didn't take her long to fall back asleep, and Carla smiled softly. Eventually Carla slowly moved to where she and Candice were laying down.

Letting out a yawn, Carla got cozy and held Candice close. She didn't care if Candice was hogging all the sheets, Carla was more shocked that she felt like finally sleeping. As her eyes closed, Carla heard the soft sounds of Candice muttering something, but it didn't sound important enough to wake her. Carla soon fell asleep cuddled up next to Candice.


	4. Chapter 4

"So do you remember the nightmare?" Owl asked as they watched Candice sitting at a computer in the lab. Looking over her shoulder, Candice looked at Owl. "Honestly? I don't remember it. I just remembered waking up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily." Candice replied.

"Then I texted Carla and she stayed with me until this morning. It was really nice." Candice said with a smile. Turning back to the computer, she continued to type away and opening several web browsers.

"You humans do seem to do better when you're with someone. Your species is fascinating in your capacity to grow attached to one another." Owl said before looking up at the screen. "I see you are researching Mothman. It is a rather odd creature. Vulture, Raven, and I could not communicate with it." They said.

"Yeah Oliver was saying as much yesterday." She said looking at the screen full of blurry pictures. "Why do all strange things like this always have blurry photos?" Candice asked as she looked at a blurry picture of Mothman.

"That would be because the Immortal Order asked some witches to help shield the world from such things." Oliver said as he walked closer. The elevator doors closed behind him with a chime. "Hello Owl." He said.

"Hello Oliver." Owl replied with a slight head nod. "What brings you to the Curious One's space?" Owl asked.

"To see if she was ready for her archery lessons." Oliver said. Candice let out a sigh and turned to look at him. The elevator doors opened just as Candice turned around, and she saw Abby walking towards them.

"Wow the lab sure is busy today." Abby said as she walked closer. Candice turned back to look at the screen. "Yep. Cause I overbooked myself and right now I need to focus on Mothman." Candice said as she typed away.

"Oh... I mean I was here to go over some of that." Abby said. "Daniel and I are assigned to that case, so I'm here to help however you need it." She said as she moved closer. 

"Ah yes. You three will be hunting Mothman." Oliver said as he leaned against a table. Candice looked over at him with a glare. "Ass off my table. That's reserved for me sitting on it, and possibly if my boyfriend or girlfriend wants to bang." She said snapping her fingers at Oliver.

"That's an image I didn't need in my head." Abby said shaking her head. Candice smiled at her and turned back to the screen. "I also reserve the rights to bend cute subs over the desk." She added. 

Abby blushed and looked away. Owl gave a curious head tilt. "Explain your meaning please?" Owl asked.

"Please don't." Abby said as she rubbed her forehead. Candice chuckled at Abby's comment. "I'll tell you later Owl." Candice said as she read a page about Mothman.

"Well I leave you all to deal with Mothman." Oliver said as he walked to the elevator. Owl seemed to glide effortlessly behind Oliver. "I too, must leave." Owl said as they left.

"Oh well see you guys later." Candice said as she looked back to see them stepping into the elevator. Once the elevator closed, Abby took a seat next to Candice. "You know most of those articles aren't going to be much help." Abby said.

"Says you. At the very least I can compile the sightings and put them on a map." She said just before an alert went off. "Well that's a new sighting." Candice said looking back at the screen.

"A new sighting? We might have to head into the field soon." Abby said as she read the article Candice had opened. "Though it seems that once they spotted him, he flew away." Abby said as she read the article.

"Seems to be a common theme." Candice said. "I worked up something earlier before Owl stopped by mind helping me test it?" She asked looking at Abby. 

"What did you make?" Abby asked as she saw Candice stand up. Walking over to a table covered in all manner of electronics, Candice grabbed four cubes. "So these are highly experimental and fully untested." Candice said as she put one on the ground. 

"Can you put this one over there?" She asked tossing one to Abby. Catching it, the blonde set it down as asked. Walking a bit away, Candice put down the next one. "Okay just put this one opposite of this one and I should get it to work." She said tossing the fourth cube to Abby.

Putting it down she raised an eyebrow. "So what does this do?" Abby asked as she watched Candice grab a tablet. "Well if it works then it should show us a hologram of the past." Candice said as she turned it on.

The cubes lit up and started forming but the hologram immediate turned red with an error sound off the tablet. "Well fuck." Candice said. "At least it got that far since I just made them this morning." She commented as she turned it off. 

"Still pretty neat. What do you plan on using it for?" Abby asked.

"Well I was hoping to put it down to find Mothman." Candice said. "However it isn't functional at the moment." She said putting the tablet down. Letting out a sigh she leaned against the table. "It will have to be useful on something else cause it won't be ready for when we head out to West Virginia." She added.

"Sure would useful, but yeah we head out tomorrow so no working on it." Abby said. "Still it will be nice to have you along. Daniel is nice and all, but it will be so nice having someone else tagging along." She said.

"How does that usually go?" Candice asked. "Like sleeping arrangements? Containment? What is it all like?" She asked.

"Well as for sleeping arrangements, we have a safe house. Usually Daniel and I use the small apartment safe house, but since you're coming along and you're gonna need space to work." Abby explained. "As for containment, we need to identify his lair, put a tracker on him, temporarily contain him in the basement of said safe house and then portal him back here for proper containment." She continued.

"Oh fun." Candice said. "So why have a safe house when we have magic?" She asked. Abby let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead. 

"Because I'm not that great at teleportation magic. The magic I showed off at the police station was easy cause I know where it was going." Abby said. "Time stopping was a huge strain on me." She added.

"I remember you having a pretty bad headache." Candice commented. The blonde nodded at her statement. "Yeah, that was... Not great." Abby said.

"So what we take a road trip to West Virginia?" Candice asked as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

"Yes and no. We do drive there, but the garage exit puts us much closer so we can arrive at night and in the morning, our cover story will be that we are on vacation." Abby said.

"Wouldn't it be better to show up in the evening instead of having three random people show up at a house at night?" Candice asked. Abby went to make a rebuttle and stopped herself. "Fair point." She commented.

"Which means if we are leaving today, I need to pack so we can leave in a few hours." Candice said. "Anything else I should know about West Virginia and possibly anything magical, supernatural, or alien?" She asked.

"Well we will have about a two hour drive where we won't have much to do except talk." Abby said. "At least I won't be the only one to suffer Daniel's stories." She said.

"I tell great stories thank you." Daniel said as he stepped out of the elevator. "Just stopped by to see when we are leaving." He said. 

"Well we have to leave today to make it by this evening and I still need to pack. As I assume both of you do." Candice said. Abby and Daniel looked at each other before looking at Candice. "We have go bags ready." Abby commented.

"It's pretty nice. Just grab and go when a mission is called for time to be spent elsewhere." Daniel said.

"Hi, yes hello, I'm Candice the new girl. No one has given me a real run down on anything. I mean I just learned about the Plague Doctor Aliens and Immortal yesterday." Candice said. 

"We really should make a better orientation instead of throwing people in the deep end." Abby commented.

"Eh it works most of the time." Daniel commented as he looked at Abby. 

"If you two are gonna stand around und looking pretty, then I'm gonna put you to work grabbing some of my tech." Candice said. Abby and Daniel looked at each other for a second before making a dash for the elevator. 

Candice watched as the two of them scrambled into the elevator. Letting out a sigh, she rolled her eyes before looking around her lab. "Sure. Just leave me here to deal with packing alone! Jerks." Candice called out as she found a box to pack some tech away.

After a few hours, Candice stacked three boxes next to the elevator. She was about to push the button, when the doors opened. "Wow. Stealing half the lab already?" Carla asked as she stepped out.

"Nope. Packing to go to West Virginia. Seems I am needed on location to help with Mothman." Candice said. "Abby and Daniel ditched me to pack on my own." She added.

"Why didn't you text me? I would of come to the rescue." Calra said as she looked at Candice.

"Oh I know. You would be a fine punk in shining armor." Candice teased. "But I was a bit angry that they ditched me and didn't want you to see my grumpy face." She said with a slight smile.

"I'm sure your grumpy face is no meaner than a kitten." Carla said. "You do get props for getting Abby and Daniel to scramble to the elevator." She added.

"Pretty impressive how far they ran. We were standing on the other side of the room." Candice commented. "Now I get to go pack some clothes for who the fuck knows how long." She said as she pulled out her phone. Taking pictures of the boxes, she texted them to Abby and Daniel.

"Can I come? I'm bored and I wanna lay in your comfy bed again." Carla said. Candice looked up from her phone and smiled. "Yeah. It will be kind of nice having someone to talk to instead of me rambling like a mad woman." Candice said.

"Yes!" Carla cheered as they got into the elevator. It didn't take long for them to get to Candice's room. Stepping inside, Carla smiled as she looked around again. The room had more personality since Candice had decorated. 

The shelves were full of different knick-knacks. Her science trophies were all in different places, as were several different sets of Funkos. One shelf was full of D&D books and some miniatures. All three Guitars sat out on their display stands.

Several of the walls had posters now for different posters. Under her tv were three different gaming consoles. The two desks in the corner had a few miniatures that were unpainted or half painted next to several sets of paint.

"Hey, about last night." Candice said as they started heading upstairs. Carla focused back on the red head as she spoke. "What about it?" Carla asked.

"Just wanted to say I appreciate you being there for me." Candice said with a smile as they got upstairs.

"You're very welcome. I'm happy to help calm your nerves if you have more nightmares." Carla said. Candice looked over at her bed seeing a wrapped gift laying on her bed. Walking over she picked up the flat present and unwrapped it. "Surprise!" Carla said with a smile.

Candice chuckled as she saw the framed art that Carla drew of her. "This is really amazing. Thank you for making it." Candice said with a smile as she hugged Carla.

"You make an excellent model and how could I turn down such an offer of having you put my art on your wall." Carla said as she returned the hug. Breaking from the hug, Candice sat the drawing down on the desk near by.

"I'll hang it up when I get back from West Virginia." Candice said as she watched her friend climb into her bed. "For now, I have to pack." She said as she opened the magical storage portal.

"Your bed is so comfy!" Carla said as she sank down in Candice's bed. "And it is so cute you have a stuffed Fox." Carla said as she grabbed the stuffed animal to hold.

Candice looked over and smiled at her friend. "Well than you. My mom got me that fox when I was like six." Candice said as she pulled out a duffle bag from the magical storage. "I've cried several times holding that little guy." She said as she put the duffle bag on the bed. 

"Oof sorry I didn't know you sooner. Would of been your shoulder to cry on." Carla commented as she sat up a bit. "Guessing you'll wanna pack this guy for your trip." She said holding out the fox.

"I will, but you can hold him for now. I have to pack clothes in here." Candice replied. Carla smiled as she held the stuffed animal close. "I should probably change out of these clothes so they can be washed while I'm gone." Candice commented as she looked at herself.

"If you need privacy I can close the blinds on your bed, or leave until you're decent again." Carla said.

"You've seen me naked twice. Hell you cuddled me last night and I was naked." Candice said. "Besides I did say I was gonna model nude for you at some point." She continued as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt to take it off.

"True, but last night you were under the covers, this morning you woke up before me and that first time I saw you naked, you were totally not thinking about it." Carla said as she watched the red head strip off her shirt.

"All facts, but I also am not ashamed of my body. Just mortified I accidentally flashed you and Abby." Candice said as she tossed her shirt into the clothes hamper. "Whoa is that a scar on your shoulder?" Carla asked as she moved over to touch Candice's shoulder blade.

"Okay cold hands!" Candice said as she squirmed away from Carla's touch. Carla chuckled and moved away from her friend. "Yes it is a scar. Nothing to serious. Just had a filing cabinet fall towards me when I was younger and managed to only get cut by the corner of it falling." She explained.

"Damn that's lucky." Carla said. "I'm surprised you don't have like a hidden tattoo." She commented as she watched her friend strip. 

"I've thought about getting a tattoo." Candice admitted. "However, I honestly don't know what I would get you know? Tattoos are special and I don't want to end up hating it if it's not what I want." She continued as she tossed her clothes into the hamper. 

Opening her wardrobe, Candice grabbed a black shirt and put it on. While she stood there, she grabbed a few more shirts and tossed them on the bed. Making her way to the chest of drawers, she found some panties and pants to put on real quick.

"There now I don't smell so bad. Could probably use a shower." She commented. Carla chuckled and looked around the room. Not much had changed in Candice's bed room other than the shelves having stuff on them. The walls were slightly devoid of posters unlike downstairs.

"You'll be fine. Besides, you can always take a shower at the safe house. Get back at Abby and Daniel for ditching you earlier." Carla said with a slight smirk.

"Tempting, but I'm not gonna be that mean." Candice replied as she grabbed some more clothes and tossed them on the bed. "So while you are away, can I sleep in your bed?" Carla asked.

Candice raised an eyebrow and slightly smiled at her. "Oh? And why do you wanna sleep in here?" She asked.

"Because your room is nice and your bed is cozy." Carla said looking away. "Plus... Last night was about the first time I actually got any sleep." She admitted.

"Then by all means if my room allows you to sleep, you may use it while I am gone." Candice said with a smile. "All I ask in return is that you clean the sheets when you finally open the gun case under my bed." She said as she folded clothes casually.

"Wait are you serious?" Carla asked. "Wait why do still keep it under your bed and not magical storage?" She asked.

"Cause it's easier to go under the bed than to drag it out if storage. At least once I slide it out from under the bed I can unlock it and just open it and go from there." Candice explained. "Oh and when you do go through my gun case to use stuff, clean that as well please." She said with a smile.

"Otherwise no one will find your body ever and I will deny ever having met you." Candice said looking over with a small smirk as she casually put some of the clothes into the duffle bag. "Pass me my pillow will you?" She asked holding out a hand.

Carla reached back to grab a pillow while keeping eye contact with Candice. "I can't tell if you're joking or not." Carla said as she handed over the pillow.

"And you never will." Candice replied. As she finished packing her clothes and pillow into the bag, she looked at Carla. "Now I would like my fox please." Candice said.

"One fox to keep you company." Carla said handing over the fox. Taking the fox, Candice carefully packed it into the bag. "There. More or less all packed. Just need to put on some socks and shoes." She said with a smile.

"Guess this shall be goodbye then huh?" Carla asked.

"You act like I'm never coming back and don't have a cellphone to text you with." Candice said looking confused. Carla chuckled at her. "Okay yeah. You got me there." Carla replied. 

Grabbing some socks and her shoes, Candice quickly got them on and stood up. "Now would you care to walk with me?" Candice asked as she grabbed the duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder. She also quickly pocketed her phone.

"Do you need someone to hold your hand?" Carla teased as she climbed out of the bed. Candice rolled her eyes as she started to walk away. She stopped for a second and grabbed her goggles she was given the day before. "Almost forgot these." She said with a chuckle. 

"Oof that would of sucked." Carla commented as they walked downstairs. Heading to the main office area, Candice spotted Abby and Daniel chatting. "Hey. All set kind of. Really still need a shower, but didn't know if you two wanted to leave yet." Candice said as she walked closer.

"Here hand me that, and go take a shower if you need to." Daniel said. "We loaded up the truck with those three boxes from your lab." He said as he took the duffle bag.

"You sure you don't mind waiting?" Candice asked as she handed over the duffle bag.

"We waited this long. A few minutes won't hurt anything. Besides until you're alarm goes off again we don't have any new leads." Abby said. "So go, we can wait." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. I shouldn't be to long." Candice said as she rushed off. After a while, Candice returned with her hair still slightly wet from her shower. "Sorry about that. Didn't think it would be fair to have you suffer my grossness." Candice said.

"Please I've had to share a safehouse with Daniel that only had one bed. I'm sure you smelled like a summer rose." Abby said.

"Damn that was kind of smooth flirting." Carla said.

"I wasn't flirting!" Abby replied. 

"I couldn't of smelled that bad." Daniel said. Abby rolled her eyes and pressed the button for the elevator. "There are dumpsters that smell nicer than you." Abby said. 

"Hey you didn't smell so great that night either." Daniel said as he stepped into the elevator. Candice watched for a second before stepping in. "Don't kill each other please." Candice said as she got settled into the elevator.

"Oh you did not just say that to me. I am so glad we are in separate rooms this time, cause now I can slam the door in your smelly face!" Abby said as she stepped in. Candice watched Carla holding back her laughter as the doors closed. 

"Well good! I hate how you snoore!" Daniel said making Abby gasp. Candice let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't snoore that is you!" Abby replied as the elevator started moving. 

"If this is gonna be the whole trip?" Candice asked interrupting their argument. "Cause if it is the whole trip, then prepare for me to ignore you with very loud music." She said.

"She started it." Daniel said pointing at Abby. Abby stuck her tongue out at him. "How is it I'm the adult here?" Candice asked.

"There's no way you're the adult." Daniel said. "What are you 18? 19?" He asked.

"I'm 29." Candice replied. "You're judging me on my very tall stature of 5 feet 4 inches. Which makes me look younger than most people." She explained.

"Really?" Abby asked. Candice nodded in response as the elevator stopped. "Huh... Julie is still the shortest one that works here." Abby commented. 

"Yeah I noticed that when we first met. She is like a foot shorter than me. I'm guessing Steve is close to 7 feet tall, making Daniel 6 feet tall." Candice said. "Carla is about six inches taller than me." She said.

"You really are a nerd aren't you?" Daniel asked with a chuckle. "Yeah I'm about six feet tall and Steve is definitely close to seven feet tall." He said.

"Yeah. I'm not to far off from Daniel's height. Just wear heels more often to stand just slightly taller than him." Abby said as they started walking to the van. Daniel put Candice's duffle bag in the back with everything else and climbed in the driver's seat. 

Candice hopped in the back seat and pulled out her phone. Abby opened the garage portal to a new alleyway. Daniel drove out slowly and waited for Abby to hop in the passenger seat after closing the portal. 

"And off we go!" Daniel said as soon as Abby was in the van. Candice got comfortable in the back seat as best as she could and texted Carla for a bit before getting slightly sleepy. "I will be so glad when we get there. I'm tired." Candice said out loud.

"Still got about an hour drive barring any traffic." Daniel said. "But hey it shouldn't be so bad once we get there. West Virginia should be slightly chilly this time of the year." He said.

"Well I might have to buy some jackets depending on how cold it is." Candice said. "Don't really have many jackets." She commented.

After an hour, they had finally made it to West Virginia. Daniel pulled up to a house and parked. "Tada. Safe and sound." He said. Abby climbed out of the van to stretch. 

Candice opened the door and yawned as she stretched. "Obviously the boxes need to come inside." Candice said as she walked to the back of the van.

As the trunk opened, Candice grabbed her duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder. She also grabbed one of the boxes. "I'll get the door." Abby said as she walked over to the front door. 

Daniel grabbed his bag and one of the boxes. Candice set foot inside the house and set the box down in the spacious living room. "Just set that down somewhere. I'll get it all set up in the morning." Candice said to Daniel. Looking at the door she noticed Abby going to the van. 

"Upstairs is the bedrooms. I know you were tired." Daniel said as he sat down his bag. Candice smiled and waited for Abby to show back up. "Here I got that." Candice said taking the box from the blonde. 

"Thanks that one was kind of heavy." She commented as she felt Candice take the box away. Abby closed the door behind them and locked it. "And there we have it. Safe and sound in West Virginia to help capture Mothman." Abby said. 

"Yep. I'm gonna cook some dinner if you two are hungry." Daniel said. 

"Sounds good. Just gonna take my bag upstairs." Abby said.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, so I can take your bag upstairs." Candice said to Abby. 

"Oh thanks. Were the second door on the right when you get up there. Unfortunately only one bed. So we are gonna be sharing a bed." Abby said as she handed over her bag.

"Oh lucky me. I get more cuddles." Candice said with a small smirk. "I'll see you two in the morning." She said as she headed upstairs. Entering the bedroom, Candice set down duffle bag and Abby's bag. 

Sitting on the bed, she took off her shoes and socks before digging through her bag for her pillow and stuffed animal. Setting her phone on the nightstand, Candice stood up to strip.

After putting her clothes away, she climbed into bed and grabbed her phone. Laying in bed she texted with Carla for a bit before she felt tired enough to sleep. Candice stirred a bit when Abby climbed into bed.

Candice groaned a bit and rolled over on to her side. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Abby whispered. Candice slightly opened her eyes. "Wasn't really sleeping that well." Candice whispered. 

"Oh? Something wrong?" Abby asked softly.

"No just not terribly comfortable." Candice replied. "Also less room now that you're here." She said softly.

"I do believe you said that we could cuddle." Abby said softly.

"Only if you want." Candice said. "Of course I'll probably have to be the little spoon." She said as she rolled over to put her back to Abby. Abby gently pulled Candice close to her. "Do you always sleep naked?" She whispered. 

"Yeah. Find it nicer to sleep naked. Pretty freeing. I hate getting tangled in my clothes." Candice whispered. "Hope you don't mind." She whispered.

"I don't mind. Just got to get used to potentially seeing you naked is all." Abby whispered. Candice chuckled softly. "It will only be in the morning if you wake up at the same time as me." Candice said looking over her shoulder.

"We should probably sleep." Abby said softly. Candice chuckled softly and snuggled close to Abby. "Night Blondie." Candice whispered.

"That's rather rude Red." Abby whispered with a chuckle. Candice smiled and closed her eyes before falling asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

"How is it that we have been here for two weeks and not gotten another Mothman sighting?" Daniel asked before biting into an egg roll. Candice shrugged as she ate some pot stickers.

"Maybe it got to cold and he flew off to a different location." Abby commented as she fixed herself a plate of chinese food.

"Honestly it could be a whole list of things as to why he hasn't been spotted." Candice said as she stood up from the kitchen table. "And before you ask, yes my phone alerts still work. Gone one about a big foot sighting near Canada. Except it was just a rather large man with a big beard." She said as she moved to get more food.

"Well we are kind of stuck here for the long run until we capture him." Abby said as she moved to the table. Candice leaned on the countertop as she looked at them. "If I could get my holographic reconstructor up and running maybe we could get an idea about where he is going, but it hasn't been working out." Candice said. 

"What is the possible problem? Is the area to big for it to reconstruct?" Abby asked. Candice shook her head and sighed. "Unfortunately it could be any number of problems. I could of wired something wrong, or it's to big of an area." Candice said. 

"There are really to many factors that could be the problem." Candice said. "For now I kind of just need to see if I can fix it by eliminating factors one by one." She said.

"Sounds like it could take a while." Abby commented. "It probably wouldn't hurt if Daniel and I hit the streets to try and find any info about Mothman like how we used to look for him." She said.

"Yeah your tech would be nice Candice, but think we need to hit the streets the old fashion way." Daniel said as he looked over at the red head. Candice ate another pot sticker and raised an eyebrow at him.

"We really appreciate your tech and your smarts, but we really need to hit the pavement." Abby said. "It would probably just be faster to ask people is all." She said.

Candice set her food on the counter and looked back at them. "Well while you two play detective, I'm gonna go for a run." She said as she started to walk away. "If I'm gonna be here I might as well enjoy my time." Candice said as she left the room.

"Wait! That's not what we... Meant..." Abby called out as she watched Candice vanish upstairs. Heading into the bedroom, Candice dug through her duffle bag to find her jogging clothes. "Hey... Candice?" Abby asked as she stepped into the doorway. 

Looking over her shoulder she tossed her jogging clothes on to the bed. "Yes?" She asked Abby. 

"You're upset aren't you?" Abby asked. Candice looked at Abby then let out a sigh. "No. Just annoyed by not being able to help." Candice said. "I need to clear my head and I think a jog will help." She added. 

"So you're not upset?" Abby asked as she carefully approached.

"I'm upset, just not at you or Daniel." Candice said with a sigh as she sat on the bed. "Just my head is buzzing with a lot stuff and I can't figure out how to fix my tech." She explained. "I really just need to clear my head and unclutter it." She added.

"Okay." Abby said as she sat on the bed next to Candice. "Cause you know you can vent to Daniel and I." She said.

"I could but it would probably go over your head most of the time." Candice said with a small smile. Abby chuckled and shrugged. "You got me there." Abby said. 

"Anyway I just need to jog and maybe cuddles later will help me feel better." Candice said. "Now if you don't wanna see my cute ass naked, I suggest you get out." She said.

"Fair. I'm out." Abby said as she got up. "So I'll see you later I guess." Abby said as she left the room and closed the door. Once the door closed, Candice changed and grabbed her phone. 

Seeing a text, she replied real quick before grabbing her earbuds. Putting her earbuds in, Candice turned on a playlist to jog to. Heading downstairs she made her way outside to start running.

Halfway through her run, she got to a park and slowed down. Taking a second to sit down on a bench, Candice took a deep breath of air. Checking her phone she saw a few from Abby about her and Daniel leaving to talk to people and where the spare key was.

A new text came in from Carla that made Candice smile. Replying to the text, she looked out at the scenery. Seeing a new text, she looked back at her phone and snapped a selfie to send to Carla.

Standing up, Candice stretched getting ready to continue her run. Making her way back to the safe house, she slowed up as she got closer. Pulling out her earbuds, she searched for the spare key.

Finding the key, Candice let herself into the house and locked the door behind her. Heading upstairs to the bathroom, she closed the door and set her phone down on the sink counter top.

Looking around, she grabbed a towel and folded it before setting it down on the closed toilet. Turning on the faucet in the tub, she sent a text to Abby to inform her and Daniel that she was at the safe house and about to hop in the shower. 

As she stripped out of her clothes, Candice heard a text. "Really?" She muttered as she pressed the button to see who texted her. Smiling as she saw it was Carla, she sent off a text saying she was about to hop in the shower and maybe soak a bit in the bathtub.

Seeing Carla's reply, Candice sent off another text calling Carla a pervert and added an emoji winking with its tongue out. After her shower, Candice filled the tub with warm water and sank into it. 

Candice propped her arms up on the edge of the tub and had one leg bent so her kne was out of the water. Letting out a sigh, she looked up at the ceiling and sunk a bit more into the water. 

"Why doesn't my tech work?" She muttered to herself. Looking down at her reflection, she let out a sigh making the water ripple a bit. Sitting up, Candice slowly got out of the tub and grabbed her towel to dry off while the tub drained. 

Looking at her phone, Candice saw several texts. Drying off she opened her phone and read the texts. Letting out another sigh, she got dressed and head back downstairs. 

As she walked past the front door, Candice froze as she saw the lock was unlocked. Sending off a text to Abby, she turned the volume down on her phone. She could feel her heart racing as she carefully stepped over to the umbrella holder to grab one. 

Making her way carefully to the kitchen, Candice peeked in seeing a robed figure. As she approached, Candice held the umbrella tight ready to attack. As the figure turned around it held up it's hands in defense."Wait don't hit me!" It called out.

Candice paused and looked at the figure. "Who are you?" Candice asked holding the umbrella firm in her hands. The figure pulled down the hood of their robes. 

The woman had short blonde hair, with a blue streak in it. Her left ear had a bunch of piercings. "Please don't hit me!" The woman said as she backed up against the counter top. 

"Candice?" Abby called out from the front door as it flung open. Candice and the stranger before her looked towards the commotion.

"In the kitchen!" Candice called out. Abby and Daniel rushed in with their own weapons drawn before Abby lowered hers. "Wendy?" Abby asked as she saw the other blonde.

"Oh thank the gods Abby!" The stranger said. Abby let out a sigh and lowered her gun and put her hand on Daniel's gun to lower it. "What are you doing here Wendy?" Abby asked looking slightly mad.

Candice stepped aside and lowered her umbrella. "You almost got shot! What were you thinking?" Abby asked. Wendy hugged Abby tightly. "I know but I needed to see you." She said.

Abby let out a sigh and returned the hug. Daniel looked over at Candice and gave a nod of his head for her to follow. Candice stepped out of the kitchen with Daniel. 

Candice walked over closing the front door and looked over at Daniel. "So... Wendy..." She said softly. Daniel let out a soft chuckle.

"I've only met her once or twice before, but she is Abby's little sister." He said. "I'm quite impressed she managed to find us here." Daniel said. 

"I feel bad that I almost smacked her with an umbrella." Candice said as she returned the umbrella and closed the front door. Daniel sat down and kicked back. "So how went hitting the streets?" Candice asked as she took a seat.

"Oh you know. Everyone has their own story about our target." Daniel said before turning to see Abby and Wendy stepping into the living room. 

"What do you have to say Wendy." Abby said looking at her little sister. Wendy let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for scaring you." Wendy apologized. 

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go call our, most likely very worried mother." Abby said as she pulled out her phone walking upstairs. Wendy walked over to a seat and sat down. "Hey Daniel." Wendy said.

"Hey kiddo. What brings you to West Virginia?" Daniel asked.

"Well when I saw the new stories about Mothman, I knew you two would probably be here." Wendy said. "I didn't realize you two would have company." She said looking at Candice.

"Hi. I'm Candice." She introduced to herself to Wendy. The blonde smiled and waved a bit as she tucked the blue strand of hair behind her pierced ear. "Sorry again for spooking you." Wendy said.

"Oh you know just typically stuff apparently. Just kind of glad I didn't have my bag of sand. Would of felt kind of bad for blinding Abby's little sister." Candice said. 

"Still, how did you manage to get here on your own?" Daniel asked Wendy.

"I'm not a kid you know. I'm 21 and getting a plane ticket is easy." She said. "Besides! You said I could join the D.S.P.O. when I started showing signs of magic." Wendy said.

"Wait you started showing signs of magic?" Abby asked as she walked downstairs. "Oh and mom is furious by the way." She said. "But I seem to of calmed her down for now." Abby added.

"You're not gonna send me back to mom are you?" Wendy asked looking at Abby with puppy dog eyes. Abby let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead. "Not at the moment. Especially if you are showing signs of magic." Abby said.

"Yeah see!" Wendy said as she made a snowball in her hand. "Pretty cool right?" She asked. Candice smiled and chuckled a bit. "Okay I totally see why you hate puns, but she is totally my type of dork." Candice said as she looked at Abby. 

"Don't encourage her." Abby said. "Now if you will excuse me again. I have to go call our boss." She said before heading back upstairs.

"You picked up ice magic really quickly." Daniel said. Wendy smiled and tossed the snow ball up before catching it.

"I mean it could be water magic and since West Virginia is getting colder it made it frost over." Candice said. Wendy and Daniel looked at Each other for a second before Wendy threw the snowball at Candice.

"Oh cold! So cold!" Candice said shivering a bit. "Fair and rude at the same time." She said standing up. "You stay frosty. I'm just gonna go change and warm up." She said shivering as she headed upstairs hearing Wendy and Daniel laughing from downstairs.

Carefully opening the door to the bedroom, Candice saw Abby sitting on the bed. "Hey... Mind if I come in?" She whispered. Abby looked over and smiled. "you don't need to whisper." Abby said.

"I couldn't tell if you were on the phone." Candice said as she stepped in and closed the door. Abby noticed Candice shivering. "Are you okay?" Abby asked.

"Wendy hit me with a snowball. So now I'm freezing." Candice said. "Didn't help that my hair is still wet from my shower and bath." Candice added as she rubbed her arms trying to warm up. 

"Ugh. I'm sorry she did that." Abby said as she watched Candice walk over to the bed. Candice grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself up in it. "Don't be. It was kind of funny." Candice said with a small smile. 

"How are you doing? You look upset." Candice said as she shivered under the blanket. Abby wrapped an arm around Candice. "Yeah. Just really didn't want Wendy involved in this kind of life you know. She's my little sis and despite how annoying she can be, I don't want her to get hurt." Abby said.

"At least she is pretty chill about everything." Candice said with a smile. Abby groaned and pushed Candice away making her laugh. "I couldn't help it!" Candice giggled.

"You're the worst!" Abby said. "If you keep it up I'll withhold tonight's cuddles." Abby said making Candice gasp.

"You wouldn't dare! You love cuddling to much!" Candice said. Abby stuck her tongue out at the red head. Candice sat up again and bumped against Abby. "For what it's worth, especially coming from an only child, Wendy looks up to you and wants to be a badass like her older sister." Candice said with a smile. 

"I know she does." Abby said with a smile. "Have you gotten any warmer?" She asked looking at Candice. Candice chuckled a bit as she pulled the blanket around her more. "Honestly wish I had some fire magic to warm me up." Candice said.

"You will learn in time. Trust me." Abby said as she wrapped an arm around Candice. "Just relax for right now and I will use some magic to warm you up." Abby said softly. Candice snaked a hand out to grab her stuffed animal and pull it close to her as she snuggled up against Abby.

"Feeling better?" Abby asked. Candice nodded a bit before falling asleep against her friend. Abby chuckled softly as she watched Candice fall asleep. Once she saw Candice stop shivering, Abby gently moved her so she was laying down. Abby carefully snuck out of the room turning off the light so she didn't wake Candice.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're awfully chummy with my big sis." Wendy said as she watched Candice tinker with one of the holo cubes. Candice looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Are you like her... Girlfriend?" Wendy asked.

"I'm just her friend." Candice said with a small smile. Wendy kicked back in her seat. "I don't believe you. You two share a bed." Wendy said.

"One that bed is terrible, and two that bed barely fits both of us." Candice replied as she looked back at the cube in her hands. "Three, I'm comfortable with who I am that I don't mind sharing a bed with a friend." She added.

"Right. Are you sure you don't secretly pine for my older sis?" Wendy asked. Candice chuckled a bit and smiled. "Abby is precious and stunning, but I feel she needs to find what she is looking for and I know it isn't with me." Candice explained.

"So you're gonna break her heart! You monster!" Wendy said before looking over to the stairs to see her big sister walking down them. "Abby! Candice says she is gonna break your heart!" Wendy said.

"Not even remotely what I said." Candice said. Abby smiled and chuckled lightly. "Don't worry Candice, Wendy does this with all my friends. You should of seen when she hastled Daniel. She practically had him sobbing at my feet." Abby said.

"I was not!" Daniel called out from the kitchen. Abby chuckled as she made her way to one of the empty seats. Candice sat down the cube she was working on and let out a sigh. 

"Everything okay?" Abby asked. Candice looked over and pulled her goggles off her face and onto her forehead. "Yeah. Just a little distracted with everyone chatting. I work better with blaring music and no one around." She explained.

"Do we need to leave you alone?" Abby asked. Candice shook her head. "No. It would be easier if I was in my lab but I have to work with what I got." Candice said.

"Okay, well if you ever need us to leave, just say so." Abby said before looking over at Wendy. "And you need to be nicer to my friends. Candice already puts up with a lot and she is on the forefront of cutting edge tech." Abby said. 

"I mean I was only asking if she was your girlfriend. It's not like I was asking to see when you two were getting married." Wendy pouted and sunk into her seat. Candice chuckled and looked over at Abby. "I guess we can drop the charade. We are getting married tomorrow." Candice lied.

"That's not even believable for a second. I've only know you three weeks." Abby said.

"I know, it's a true Disney fairytale. We fell in love at the police station." Candice said sticking out her tongue. Abby rolled here eyes at her friend. "Yeah cause that's so romantic." Abby said. 

"It was. You reformed me from my criminal ways." Candice teased. Abby let out a sigh. "I helped you get out of there." Abby said.

"Oh even better! You're my criminal accomplice." Candice teased more with a smile. Daniel walked in and leaned on the back of the sofa. "Ready to go?" He asked Abby.

"Yes. I need to get away from the children." Abby said as she stood up. "Time to once again ask people about Mothman." Abby said.

"Oh! I wanna come! Please!" Wendy said as she got up from her seat. "I have been studying Mothman as I made my way here. Please please please big sis!" She begged.

"I'm going to regret this, but fine. However Daniel and I will do the talking." Abby said. Wendy jumped up with excitement. "Yes!" She cheered as Abby sighed.

"We'll be back later Candice." Daniel said as the three of them headed out the door. Candice let out a sigh of relief and sat back. "Good. Gives me time to test my tech." She said to herself. 

Getting up Candice set out the four cubes and grabbed her tablet. Tapping on the screen, the four cubes sprung to life. Holograms formed where they all had been just moments ago. "Ha! I did it!" Candice cheered before spinning around on her heels. 

"I solved my problem and look how clear these images are! Oh my sweet precious tech, you shan't be insulted ever again." Candice said. "Now for the real test." She said tapping the screen. The holograms sprung to life animating the interactions she just had with her friends.

"My compliments to the chef." Candice said pressing her fingers to her mouth before kissing the air. Turning off the holograms, she gathered up the cubes. Pulling out her phone she texted Abby to meet her at one of the Mothman sightings.

Stuffing the cubes and tablet into a lightweight shoulder bag, Candice headed out the door locking it behind her. It took her a while to get to the location, but as she walked up the alleyway, Candice saw Wendy, Abby and Daniel.

"Ah my three loyal subjects. I am so glad you've all gathered here today." Candice said with a smile. Wendy leaned against a wall and watched from behind Daniel.

"Okay so why did you call us here. We didn't find anything." Abby said. Candice pulled the small cubes out of her bag. "Yes well you didn't have these did you?" Candice asked.

"We don't need broken tech to know there is nothing here." Daniel said. Candice raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh ye of little faith." Candice said as she set down the four cubes.

"How much you wanna bet these don't work?" Daniel asked. Abby shot him a glare. "How much you willing to lose?" Candice asked with a smirk.

"Twenty bucks, and the loser has to praise the winner for a month." Daniel said with a smile. 

"Oh! I'm totally on Daniel's side. This stuff isn't gonna work." Wendy said. Abby looked over and let out a sigh. "I'm gonna agree with Wendy and Daniel. Sorry Red." Abby said.

"Easiest sixty bucks I've made with my clothes on." Candice teased as she tapped the screen. Once more the holograms formed a figure of a scared woman on the ground with a tall figure standing under a street light in the distance. "I present to you, Spookems De Mothman. A masterpiece by yours truly and animated by technology!" Candice said as she tapped the screen of the tablet.

The tall figure leaned forward as if making a scream before large wings sprung out from its back. As the Mothman hologram flew up into the air, it hit the ceiling limit of the holograms and vanished. The woman cowering crawled backwards out of the hologram limit.

"I'll take my sixty bucks in cash." Candice said holding out her hand. Daniel, Abby and Wendy all dug out their wallets to hand over their twenty bucks each. "Thank ye kindly." Candice said as she tucked away the sixty bucks. 

Rewinding the holograms, Candice smiled as she looked at the hologram of Mothman. She looked over at one of the walls seeing a holographic leg sticking out of it. "Hey guys.... You see that right?" She asked.

Abby looked over at what Candice was pointing at. "It's not gonna break if I step into the are is it?" Abby asked. Candice stepped into the zone and the images flickered for a second, but they stabilized. "Nope were are good." Candice said.

Abby walked over and the images flickered again for a second before settling. "I think we have two anomalies here." Candice said. 

"Can you roll back the holograms further?" Abby asked. Candice tapped the screen of the tablet and as it played backwards, a figure of a woman appeared. Stepping out of the area with Abby, Candice watched as the mystery woman walked backwards to the witness.

The mystery girl's hand phased through the witness' pocket and Mothman hunched down on to his knees with his back to them. "We have a witness who is an anomaly." Daniel said as he looked at the holograms.

"Give me a second." Candice said as she paused the holograms. Walking over closer, she took out her phone and snapped a photo. "Carla should have a drawing for us as soon as possible." Candice said as she stepped away.

Daniel placed his hands on Candice's shoulders. "I will never bad mouth your tech again. And I apologise for doubting your skills." He said.

"Ah I love when I prove people wrong. Sixty bucks and my praise kink is satisfied." Candice teased. "So now we have two mysteries to solve." Candice said. 

"Yes, well we know Mothman is a problem, but this phasing thief is not that much of a problem, but maybe we can get them to work for us." Abby said.

"Is there a way to increase the holograms so we can follow Mothman?" Daniel asked.

"Oh sure. I'll make the field bigger and the. Let a hologram fly over town scaring people and revealing our strange hidden world." Candice said. "Yes it can be done, no I will not do it." She said.

"She totally has you there." Wendy said. "It does look like he flew off towards the forest though so we should probably head out there." Wendy said. 

"We should probably go at night. Just in case we need to use magic go subdue him." Abby said. "Let's head back to the house." She said.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna go get some food." Candice said. "I'll meet you guys back home." She said as she turned off the holograms. "I might head to the second location and see if I can figure out maybe a more precise area he could of gone to." She added.

"Want some company?" Abby asked. Candice smiled at her friend. "Sure. Couldn't hurt." Candice said. Abby turned to look at Daniel and Wendy. "We will meet you back at the safehouse." Abby said. 

"Come on pipsqueak. Let's go." Daniel said. Wendy stuck her tongue out him as they started to walk away. Once they were out of ear shot, Abby let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for letting me tag along for food. I needed to escape my little sister." Abby said.

"Oh it's no problem." Candice as she retrieved the cubes and stored them in her bag with the tablet. "So how about we head to the second location, boot up the shiny new tech, find Mothman and observe where he goes, then get some lunch." Candice said.

"Sounds fantastic. Lead on oh mystical tech goddess." Abby said. Candice smiled and patted her on the arm. "Oh I'm gonna enjoy the hell out of the next month." She said before walking away.

Abby followed Candice to the second sighting of Mothman and help set up the hologram cubes. Once again they watched the scene play out and watched as Mothman flew towards the woods. After texting Daniel, Candice turned off the holograms and picked up the cubes to pack away.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Abby asked as she leaned against a wall. Candice looked over and raised an eyebrow. "That depends, cause if you're gonna ask me to marry you, I might have to turn you down." Candice teased.

Abby smiled and chuckled at her. "No I certainly wouldn't ask that here in an alleyway. I was actually gonna ask if you and Carla were dating." She said.

"At the moment, Carla and I are friends." Candice said. "I do think she is a Goddess, but I also don't want to rush into a relationship especially if the feeling isn't mutual." She explained. "So for now I consider her a friend." She added.

"But you do want to be more than friends with her right?" Abby asked as they started walking. Candice ran her fingers through her hair. "I mean, yeah, but at the same time, I want Carla to find what she is looking for. If it doesn't happen to be with me, then that is okay." Candice said.

"You're pretty relaxed about relationships aren't you?" Abby asked as they walked down the street.

"In highschool I tried to put a lot of stress into being in a relationship and being happy. Ultimately I was left feeling hurt and angry that I was unlovable." Candice explained. "It wasn't until I met my friend Vivian, who helped me unlearn a lot of those preconceived notions about love." She said.

"And that made you this relaxed about relationships?" Abby asked. Candice chuckled and smiled at Abby. "Yeah. I now know my own self worth. I do still want to be in a relationship, but I can't force it to happen. I can't pursue someone who doesn't feel the same way about me." Candice explained. 

"Ultimately I will end up where I need to be. If it's with one person then great, if it's with five than that's okay too. If I end up alone then that is okay, because at the end of the day no matter what happens, I know just what my worth is to be happy." Candice said with a smile. Abby returned the smile and let out a sigh.

"Sounds like Vivian was one hell of a friend." Abby said. "Guess that kind of makes all of us lame at the D.S.P.O." Abby said.

"Vivian is an amazing friend. However so are you and Carla, and at least Julie, Owl, Chad, Maria, and Jamie." Candice listed off with a chuckle. "You're all fantastic in your own ways and definitely adding heavily to my list of friends." She commented as she opened the door to a fast food place.

The restaurant was empty except for a lone female employee behind the counter with short brown hair cut at a sharp angle. Candice noticed the song playing over the intercom of the place. "Did you really not have that many friends?" Abby asked as they walked in.

"I mean I had my D&D group, but even then we aren't like full fledged friends like Vivian and I are." Candice said as they walked up to the counter. The woman behind the counter looked up at the two customers. "Welcome to the great house of greasy filled food. What can I get you both?" The woman asked in a flat uninterested tone.

Candice ordered her food and drink, and Abby waited before piling on her order. The employee typed everything in and Abby quickly paid for the food before Candice could. "I could of covered it." Candice said as the employee stepped away.

"I know." Abby said. The employee set the drinks down on the counter, and Candice caught a glimpse of her name tag. Abby took her drink and sipped on it a bit before leaning against the counter.

"Hey Frankie, do you know any interesting spots here in West Virginia?" Candice asked as she took her drink. The woman gave a slight snort and chuckle at the question. "Depends. If you like nature there's plenty of it here. If you like fun, then go to Vegas." Frankie said.

"Snarky. I totally dig it." Candice said with a smile at Abby. Feeling her phone vibrate, Candice pulled it out to look at the text. Taking a sip of her drink, Candice opened the text to see the sketch Carla had made. Peering over her phone, Candice licked eyes with Carla.

Abby leaned over to look at Candice's text. Frankie set down their bagged food and leaned against the counter. "Something wrong?" Frankie asked staring at Candice.

Abby glanced over at Frankie then back at the text. "Fuck..." Abby muttered. Frankie looked over at the blonde then down at her hip to see the hidden gun and badge. "Shit..." Frankie cursed.


	7. Chapter 7

Candice heard them both curse and looked at both of them. "Are you two with them?" Frankie asked taking a step back getting ready to run. "Wait! We don't want to harm you!" Candice said quickly.

"Yeah right." Frankie said backing up a bit more. "I don't know how you found me, but I'm not going back." She said taking another step back. 

"With who?" Candice asked. Frankie looked at Candice then turned to look at Abby. "You have one opportunity to speak, so say it or I bolt." Frankie said.

"We're with the D.S.P.O. and we honestly didn't know you exisited until we just a few hours ago. We just wanted to ask you about Mothman. We think you've witnessed him." Abby said calmly.

"The hell is the D.S.P.O.?" Frankie asked. Abby carefully grabbed her badge and held it out for her to see it. Frankie looked at it then over at Candice. "Why do you two want Mothman? Are you gonna hurt him like they are?" Frankie asked.

"No. We want to give him a safe place to be." Candice said. Abby looked over at Candice then back at Frankie. "He broke free of his containment unit at our base, and we want to help bring him back." Abby said.

"You sound no different to them. Do you lock up every freak?" Frankie asked. "You deem us dangerous and lock us up don't you?" She asked as her nails hardened and looked more claw like.

"No not at all. Mothman's containment unit is built to make him feel comfortable, but we don't fully know what he likes because we can't talk to him." Abby said. "The only things we lock up are dangerous aliens. Everything else we try to cater to so they don't feel alone and frightened out in the world that would try to kill them." Abby explained.

"Really? So your making a zoo of cryptids for prophet?" Frankie asked.

"Not at all." Candice said. "The public has conflicting views on stuff like Mothman, we are simply trying to hide and protect Mothman from a world that would just as simply kill him as they would try to kill you for not understanding you." She explained. "Honestly, we aren't the enemy. Abby can use magic and I supposedly have the potential to use magic." Candice said.

"Prove it." Frankie said. Abby let out a sigh and dropped her drink making it splash against the floor. With a twist of her hand she rolled time back so the drink was in her hand. The floor was spotless and the drink sat on the counter. Frankie watched and looked back at Candice. "You swear you're not going to harm me or Mothman?" Frankie asked.

"I promise you, that neither you or Mothman are gonna be harmed by the D.S.P.O." Candice said. "In fact, Abby was saying that she wanted to try and recruit you for the D.S.P.O. and help you use your powers for good." Candice said.

"I mean I have to run it by the boss, but I'm sure she would love to have you on board." Abby said. Frankie looked over at the blonde then back to Candice. "You two are trying to recruit me for what?" Frankie asked.

"Trust me I was the same way just three weeks ago. Now I'm here trying to find a cryptid before someone hurts him." Candice said. "Right. The D.S.P.O. could use a phaser like you." Abby said.

"I'll join you, but you have to do something for me before I join your band of misfits." Frankie said as she watched Candice and Abby.

"What is it that you want?" Abby asked. The bell on the door to the restaurant rang as the door opened Candice looked over her shoulder to see two rather tall buff guys walking over.

Frankie peered over Abby's shoulder to see the two guys. "Fuck... You two need to leave." Frankie whispered to Abby and Candice. One of the large guys shoved Abby out of the way.

"There you are Silver Cat." One man said. Abby glared at the one who shoved her out of the way. Frankie glared at them as well. "It's time you come back to us." The man said.

"How about you two piss off. I'm at work." Frankie said. The one that shoved Abby reached over to grab Frankie. Abby drew her gun and pointed it at the man. "I wouldn't if I was you." Abby said.

The first man laughed as his friend turned and grabbed Abby's gun with one hand. He crushed it with ease then grabbed Abby. "Seriously who are you two?" Candice asked.

"None of your concern." The first man said to Candice before turning to Frankie. "Now how about you come quietly and these two can keep breathing air." He said. Abby stuggled against the grip of the guy holding her. 

Candice dipped her hand into the bag on her waist. "Hey big lug! How about you threaten someone your own size." Candice said. As the guy turned to look at her, she threw a hand full of sand in his face.

The guy screamed in pain as he moved back into his buddy making him release Abby. Abby quickly moved as the two guys slammed into the wall. "Quick thinking Red." Abby said. 

"I mean pocket sand never goes out of style." Candice said. The guy with sand in his eyes moved towards them as best as he could. Candice started to move but was caught by the back swing if his hand. 

Candice slammed into the wall and felt her ribs break. "Fuck... There goes that perfect record." She groaned as she winced in pain.

"Candice!" Abby said as she started to move to help her friend. The other guy was about to grab Abby, but his hand phased through her. He looked back to see Frankie and grabbed him to make him phase. 

Moving over to Candice, Abby knelt down next to her. "You okay?" She asked. 

"Oh yeah just peachy. I'm starving and I have a broken rib. Great ending to the day. Fucking love it." Candice said. Frankie let go of the second guy making him run into the first guy. "How about we get the hell out of here." Frankie said. 

The second guy stood up and charged at Abby and Candice. Looking up at the man, Candice held out her hand and a fire ball launched from it blasting across the man but not lighting him on fire.

The guy chuckled at her before stepping closer. "Hey grease ball! Over here!" Frankie called out as she threw a container of grease at the man. The canister broke on him coating him in grease. He laughed a bit at Frankie's efforts.

Abby helped Candice up to her feet and started to move her. The man looked at them and started to charge again. "How about some fire scarecrow." Candice said forming fire to toss at him. The grease ignited setting him on fire. 

Frankie rushed over grabbing Abby and Candice and phasing them through the wall just before the sprinklers went off. The water made the grease fire spread engulfing the whole restaurant in fire. 

Candice groaned as she laid on the ground with Frankie on top of her. "Not that I don't appreciate the save, but my ribs would really appreciate not being crushed more." Candice groaned. 

"Sorry." Frankie said as she moved away. "You certainly know how to turn up the heat." She said as she watched her job burning.

"Who were those people?" Abby asked as she sat up a bit.

"The ones who make me weary of the D.S.P.O. and with good reason." Frankie said. "Anyway let's get out of here." She said standing up. Abby got up and helped Candice up. "Thanks. Think Maira would send some help?" Candice asked.

"I can heal it, it's just going to hurt." Abby said as they followed Frankie. Candice leaned against Abby as they walked. Frankie lead them to a wall and phased them through it. "This is my safe house so make yourself comfortable." Frankie said as she showed off the small room with a sofa, a hammock, and a fridge.

Abby set Candice on the sofa. "Gonna need that shirt off so I can see how bad it is." Abby said. 

"Frankie, mind giving a gal a hand? I don't want to cut this shirt apart." Candice said. Frankie phased Candice's shirt off and stood with her back to Candice and Abby. "Wow that looks bad." Abby said as she saw Candice's chest starting to bruise.

"Yeah. It feels wonderful. Can you fix it?" Candice asked. 

"It's not gonna feel great and I'm gonna have a hell of a headache after." Abby said. She placed her hand on Candice's side and closed her eyes. Candice gritted her teeth as soon as she felt Abby's hand on her side. 

After a few minutes Abby pulled her hand away and grabbed her own head. "Fuck that hurts." Abby said. Frankie handed Candice back her shirt and Candice quickly slipped it back on. 

Once her shirt was back on, Candice rubbed Abby's back. "Thank you. I wish I could return the favor, but seems I just tapped into magic for the first time." Candice said.

"Don't worry about it. Some meds and rest and I'll be right as rain." Abby said. "Sorry for burning down your job and crashing in your safehouse." Abby said to Frankie.

"Honestly you two saved my ass back there. I'm still cautious until you save Mothman, but I can give you more information on who those two were." Frankie said. "Those two were enforcer goons for the Cult of Cryptids." Frankie said. 

"That's kind of a stupid name." Abby said as she leaned back on the sofa. "Do you think I could have a drink and some meds?" Abby asked. Frankie opener the fridge and grabbed a water bottle to hand her. "I should have some meds in this first aid kit." She said opening it to find some pills.

"Here this should help." Frankie said as she handed over the pills. Abby sat up a bit to take the medicine. "Thanks." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Anyway, the Cult of Cryptids aren't just a problem in West Virginia. I escaped them in Indiana, and New York." Frankie said as she sat on her hammock. "They kidnap people like me. Try to use us for their own goals." She said swinging a bit on her hammock.

"The D.S.P.O. is nothing like them." Candice said. "What else can you tell us about them?" She asked as she rubbed Abby's back a bit more to try and comfort her friend.

"They have a base deep in the woods. The moment I saw Mothman, I knew I had to flee. So I dashed through the the nearest wall." Frankie said. "After the second sighting happened, I tried to hide and when nothing else popped up, I realized they had him." She continued.

"We will free him and make sure he is safe." Candice said. "Do you know exactly where they are?" She asked.

"I have a slight idea of where to go, but I've been avoiding the woods." Frankie said. "However you should probably let Blondie rest up before going in there." Frankie said. 

"Trust me I don't plan on rushing in there's without Abby feeling better." Candice said.

"We should text Daniel. Have him get Oliver here to help us." Abby said as she sat back again. Candice let out a sigh and looked at Frankie. "Do you mind is staying here for the night?" Candice asked.

"By all means, just know it's not gonna be a comfortable experience." Frankie said. Candice laid Abby out on the sofa and stood up. "I mean, the past couple of weeks haven't been the greatest. I really miss my bed." Candice admitted. 

Pulling out her cellphone, Candice noticed she had no bars. "Hey mind phasing me outside?" She asked Frankie.

"I could use some air and I'm sure your friend could use the peace." Frankie said. Abby had an arm covering her eyes and wearily raised her other hand with a thumbs up. Frankie placed her hand on Candice's shoulder and phased them outside.

"So... You can manipulate fire?" Frankie asked as Candice texted.

"I mean I threw two fire balls for the first time ever. Honestly couldn't believe I did that." Candice replied. Yawning a bit, Candice tucked her phone back in her pocket.

"So why did it not affect you like her?" Frankie asked. Candice leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. "Abby explained this to me once. Elemental magic draws on the energy from around a person and has little effect on their personal well being. As for stuff like fixing bones, or reversing time, one needs to draw from their own energy to do so." Candice explained.

"Ah. Well that certainly explains some things." Frankie commented. Leaning against the wall with Candice she looked up at the sky. "Do you trust the D.S.P.O.?" She asked.

Candice looked over at Frankie then down at her own feet. "I think they have a lot of potential to grow into something better. I think that they are good people who want to help protect anomalies, magic users, and aliens, while also protecting the general populace of the strange things that lurk around the world." She said kicking some dirt.

"What do you do for them?" Frankie asked. Candice smiled and looked over at the brunette. "I run the science and tech division by myself." She said.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Candice checked it then replied to Daniel. She sent another off to Carla. "It's getting late. We should head back in so make whatever texts you need to." Frankie said.

"Just need a second." She said sending another text before putting away her phone. Frankie phased Candice back into her safehouse. Frankie climbed into her hammock and laid there looking up at the ceiling. Candice found a spot to sleep. It wasn't comfortable, but I was enough for her to pass out for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're back!" Wendy said hugging her big sister. Abby took a step back as she felt her sister hug her. "Yep we're back." Abby said. Candice stepped in and let out a sigh as she collapsed on to the sofa.

"Wendy couldn't sleep last night cause you weren't here Abby." Daniel said. "Seems like you two had a bit of a rough day yesterday." He commented.

"Yep. Found the second anomaly, got attacked, I burned down a restaurant and killed two guys. Overall I feel really fucking stellar." Candice said. "Oh and my food got destroyed so I'm starving." She added.

"Yeah. Our boss has already gotten a spin on the story to reflect that the two corpses found inside accidentally set themselves on fire when they tried to torch the place." Daniel said. "As for food, I can offer you bread." He said. Candice looked over and glared at him. 

"You better be offering more than bread." She said. Daniel took a step back before turning around and walking into the kitchen. Abby closed the door and finally freed herself from Abby. "You spoke to our boss?" Abby asked as she took a seat.

"Indeed he did." Leonor said as a portal opened. She walked through with a small smile and looked at Abby. Candice slowly sat up and looked at her boss. Stepping through the portal behind Leonor was Oliver and Vulture. "Portals, still very strange." Vulture said. "Not used to this form of travel." They said as they clutched a box in their clawed hands.

Vulture had to hunch over a bit, but was still taller than Leonor. "I hear tale you lost your weapon." Oliver said to Abby.

"Yeah... It was crushed by one of our assailants." Abby said. Leonor crossed the room and sat down across from Candice. Daniel walked over to Candice holding a sandwich. "Life saver. Thank you." She said taking the sandwich.

"So is everyone settled? I have a few things to discuss." Leonor said. The room stayed fairly quiet as she looked around the room. "Very well. Let's start with Wendy. You will be heading back to the headquarters where Carla will give you the tour, and Julie will help requestion your room." Leonor said.

"That does mean, you will have to stay at the D.S.P.O., but I've already cleared it with your mother." She said. "Secondly, Candice. Your magic will need to be honed so that we don't have a repeat of yesterday. I can't cover up every burning with mysterious arsonist." Leonor said.

"It's not like I wanted to burn the place down." Candice said. Leonor chuckled softly. "I know you didn't mean to. Trust me when I say I've covered up a fair share of accidental magic. On a side note, when this mission is over, I want you to report immediately to Maria." Leonor said. 

"No excuses either. I don't know the full extent of what happened, but I do know that you killed two people. It can take a toll on your psyche and I want you to be tip top. So after this mission, you will be stationed at the D.S.P.O. until I know for sure that Maria has cleared you." Leonor continued. 

Candice nodded at Leonor's words. "Yeah. I understand." She said. Leonor nodded and then looked at Abby. "I hear tale your personal weapon was destroyed." Leonor said. "As such, Vulture here is to replace it." She said.

Vulture moved over to Abby and held out the box. "A replacement. Take good care of it." Vulture said. Abby took the box and checked inside it before closing it.

"I'll try not to lose this one." Abby said. Vulture gave a small head nod. "That is all I ask for when it comes to my arsenal being in the field." Vulture said as they stepped away.

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting Leonor, but I must ask who were the men who attacked you both?" Oliver asked.

"Frankie called them the Cult of Cryptids." Candice said. "She said the moment she saw Mothman, she knew it wasn't long before they would show up." She explained.

"Ah yes. The Cult of Cryptids." Oliver said. "Way back when they were first getting started they were a small club in the UK." He commented. "Didn't think they would ever evolve into kidnapping Cryptids." He added.

"You've heard of these people?" Abby asked. Oliver looked over and chuckled softly. "Abby, I'm immortal. There is very little I haven't heard of." He replied.

"That of course leads me to my last order of business. While Mothman's safety and containment are the main priority, I would also like to recruit, Frankie was it?" Leonor said.

"We're already working on that Ma'am. In order to get her to consider joining we need to free Mothman and show her that the D.S.P.O. is nothing like the Cult of Cryptids." Abby said. "Though I think she really appreciated us saving her yesterday." She added.

Leonor stood up and straightened her skirt. "Very well. You have your assignments." Leonor said. "Wendy, are you ready to head to headquarter?" She asked.

"Not really, but yes. I think I am ready." Wendy said as she stood up. "Please stay safe sister." She said to Abby. 

"I will sis." Abby said. Leonor opened a portal back to the D.S.P.O. headquarters. Vulture stepped through the portal and vanished. Wendy soon followed Vulture through the portal.

"Please do stay safe tonight." Leonor said before stepping through the portal. Candice let out a sigh of relief as the portal closed. "Why do I feel exhausted when I'm around her?" Candice asked as she sank into her seat.

"The effects of strong magic. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to rest up before tonight's mission. I would recommend eating, showering and getting some proper sleep." Oliver said.

"Yeah, sleeping on a couch was not the best." Abby said. Candice stood up and yawned. "I slept on the floor. Though I think I need a shower first." Candice said. 

Heading upstairs, Candice walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She quickly took a warm shower before heading to bed. As she walked into the bedroom, she saw Abby already in bed. Candice carefully crawled into the bed and laid there looking at the ceiling. 

Grabbing her phone, she texted Carla for a second before rolling on her side to try to sleep. Tossing and turning a bit, Candice rolled over and ended up face to face with Abby.

"Having troubles sleeping?" Abby asked. Candice let out a soft sigh. "Just a bit. Sorry if I woke you up." Candice said.

"I'm having a hard time falling asleep as well." Abby admitted as she sat up a bit. "What's got you moving around more than a twister?" She asked.

"Just uncomfortable. Ribs are still a bit sore from yesterday." Candice said. "I really want to go back to my own bed." She commented and laid to look up at the ceiling.

"Well hopefully after tonight we can all relax at the headquarters." Abby said as she looked down at Candice. "Then you won't have to worry about me hogging all the blankets." Abby joked.

Candice smiled and sat up a bit. "I was always more worried about you shoving me out of bed." She joked. Abby smiled at her then moved to put her back against the headboard of the bed. "Are you okay with what happened yesterday? I know Leonor is having you see Maria when we get back, but I am your friend and want to make sure you're okay." Abby said.

"I mean, not fully." Candice said as she sat up. "On one hand I was trying to save our lives. On the other I torched a place and killed two people." Candice said as she held her stuffed animal close.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Candice. That feeling, it is never gonna go away." Abby said as she rubbed Candice's back. "It can haunt you and make you hesitate in the future, but you have a pretty good support system of people who know what you're going through." She said.

"Thanks." Candice replied softly with a small smile. Abby wrapped an arm around Candice's shoulder and gently pulled her closer. "You're gonna be okay, but if you ever need a friend I'm here." Abby said softly.

"I know." Candice replied as she rested her head on Abby's shoulder. There was a knock on the door making Candice jump a bit. "I hate to wake you two, but I we should be getting ready to head out." Oliver said through the door.

"We will be down in a minute." Abby said. Candice climbed out of the bed and got dressed. She held out her hand trying to make some fire, but nothing happened.

"Hey don't worry about that. You were under duress yesterday. We can work on that when we get back to the D.S.P.O." Abby said as she looked at Candice. Abby got dressed and opened the box Vulture had given her. "You ready?" Abby asked as she holstered her gun.

"As ready as I'm gonna get." Candice said. Heading downstairs, Abby and Candice joined Oliver and Daniel in the living room. "It's gonna be a bit of a hike, but I think with the information we have, I can find our rather nasty Cult." Oliver said.

"The priority is saving Mothman, and for as little casualties." Abby said. Candice walked over with a small box. "Coms in case we get separated." Candice said. 

"Unfortunately yesterday the holograms got broken when I slammed into the wall, so we don't have any opening distraction for them." Candice explained.

"If these people have been capturing Cryptids and anomalies, we should be extra alert. Tonight is a full moon so be on the lookout for werewolves." Oliver said. "I can stun them, but just be sure not to get cut by them. Lycanthropy isn't life threatening, I just really don't want to have to stun a friend." Oliver said.

"Candice, do you have a weapon?" Daniel asked. Candice looked at him with a flat annoyed look. "Right. Stick close to one of us." He said.

"No I thought I'd run off on my own and potentially join the cult. They seem like real stand up citizens." Candice said sarcastically. Oliver chuckled at Candice. "That sharp tongue of yours could probably cut them pretty badly." Oliver said. 

"We ready?" Abby asked as she looked at them. Oliver gave a thumbs up and Daniel gave a visible head nod. "Yeah let's go save a giant moth." Candice said.

Oliver lead them out of the safehouse and out into the woods. It took quite some time to make it to the edge of the woods. The sun had vanished over the horizon and the moon hung high in the air as they pressed forward. The natural moonlight allowed them to see as they pressed further in. 

Walking over a hill, Oliver spotted a large fortress in the middle of the woods. Pulling out a telescope, he surveyed the structure. "Hmmm seems someone beat us here. The front gate looks blown open and there are quite a bit of bodies laying around." He said.

"We should still use extreme caution." He said. "Wait I have movent." Oliver said as he spotted some commotion. "Let's head down there." He said as he carefully slid down the hill. 

The others followed him down the hill. As the approached the front gate, Candice looked at the door and how it had been blown open. "Keep your eyes peeled." Oliver whispered to them as he turned the corner with an arrow drawn. 

Stepping further in, Abby looked around at the bodies laying everywhere. "What did all of this?" She asked softly. 

"Perhaps an anomaly they had escaped." Daniel said.

"Then the door would be blown out not in." Candice commented. "Whatever did all this made them scared. Look how some look like they had crawled away." She commented. "If it was escaping then they would be facing the center of the fortress not the door." She explained.

"Very observant little one." A female voice said from in front of them. Oliver raised his bow and aimed were the voice came from. "Oh lower that thing Oliver I'm not a foe." The female said as she stepped out from the shadows.

The woman had medium black hair that was slicked back. Her ears were pierced as was her left eyebrow. On the left side of her face starting near her nose was a scar that went down at an angle.

Her red eyes looked over the four before her as blood ran down the right side of her face. "Would you look at these awful rags they have me in." She said looking down at her clothes. The woman was wearing a cheap nightgown that had been stained with blood. On her left shoulder was a tattoo of a rose.

"Well certainly didn't expect to see you here." Oliver said as he lowered his bow. The woman smiled showing off her fangs. "I didn't expect to wake up in some random place with a cult." She said with a chuckle. 

"Oh little Abby! Hello dear! Please excuse my look, had to deal with this horrible get up for ages." She said. "Oh and Daniel too. My just quite the reunion." She said as she stepped closer. 

"Uh...hi..." Candice said as the woman approached them. The woman looked over and smiled at her. "Ah a new person. Please forgive me. I am Lilith." She said walking closer to hold out her hand. "And who might you be smart one?" She asked.

"I'm Candice." She replied taking Lilith's hand. Abby lowered her gun and looked at Lilith. "Do you know who did all this?" She asked.

"Some blonde woman came prancing in blowing half the place to kingdom come. Quite honestly I'm surprised one could carry that much glitter let alone pack the glitter into explosives." Lilith said as she adjusted how she was standing. "If you all weren't here for me, then you must be seeking the prize my mysterious savior claimed." She commented.

"What do you mean she claimed it?" Abby asked. Candice looked around the area and noticed the glitter she had missed. "No way..." She muttered before walking off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Oliver asked. Candice held up a hand to go inspect the front gate again. Standing outside the fortress she looked at the explosion marks.

"Holy shizballs." Candice said as she started teaching the steps back inside. Lilith watched Candice with a smile. "I like her. Does she see the past or something?" Lilith asked.

"I have no clue what she is doing." Abby admitted as they watched Candice. Making her way to the cages area, she stepped past several bodies and to the cage that housed Mothman. "Care to clue us in on what you're doing?" Daniel asked. 

"Yeah I know who took Mothman. More importantly I know that he is in safe hands." Candice said as she turned to look at them. "This wasn't done by some anomaly." Candice said.

"Well do we have a heading on where they went?" Oliver asked. Candice let out a sigh. "Unfortunately once Vivian has her mind set on something, you won't find her unless she wants to be found. However Mothman is safe and in good hands." Candice explained.

"We can't leave Mothman in the hands of a civilian." Abby said. Candice let out a sigh. "Well we certainly aren't going to find them either. Why do you think I haven't spoken to Vivian in so long. When she wants to hide, she hides better than the D.S.P.O. and quiet frankly look around you. Vivian walked in here alone and dealt with a whole cult on her own." Candice explained.

"I helped after she freed me. Was nice to get something to eat after they gave me those horrible blood bags." Lilith said. "So much nicer when it is fresh." She commented.

"We should try to recruit her." Oliver said. "She would be a force to be reckoned with should she join us." He said.

"I'll try to reach out, when I was in regular contact with her, Vivian went through thirty burner phones in two weeks. So don't expect anything from her for a while." Candice said. "Also fully expect me to yell when I do get ahold of her." She said.

"So what now?" Daniel asked. "We can't complete our mission, or even potential recruit Frankie. We just head back and say we failed?" He asked.

"It's not a complete failure. You saved me." Lilith said. "So do we just portal back? Cause a day trip could harm me." Lilith said. 

"I can send you and Oliver back via a portal." Abby said. Lilith smiled at her. "Oh it will be so good to be back at the D.S.P.O. and I can visit my dear niece Carla." Lilith said. 

"You're her aunt?" Candice asked. Lilith chuckled at Candice. "Sort of. I'm very far back in the family tree but I makes it easier to call me Aunt Lilith." She said with a smile. "So Abby dear, if you don't mind? I'd really appreciate a portal so I can clean up and get out of this awful cheap clothing." Lilith said. 

Abby walked over to a wall and opened a door portal. "See you all tomorrow. Have a safe trip home." Oliver said as he and Lilith stepped through the portal. Abby closed the portal and leaned against the wall. "Ready to walk back? We can probably talk to Frankie on the way back." Abby said.

"Let us know if you need to rest." Daniel said as he put his gun away. Abby nodded before they started heading back. "How did your friend even beat us to Mothman when we just learned of his location?" Daniel asked.

"Vivian is resourceful. If she wants to find someone or something she finds it. Usually leaving a trail of glitter wherever she goes." Candice explained as they got back into town. "Honestly surprised we never ran into her." She commented.

Walking to where Frankie's hiding spot was, Candice knocked on the brick wall. A few seconds later Frankie phased through the wall. "Who the fuck is this guy?" She asked as her nails turned into claws.

"He's a friend." Abby said jumping between Daniel and Frankie. Relaxing a bit Frankie looked at them. "So is it done?" She asked.

"Yes and no. The Cult here in West Virginia has taken a mighty blow, and Mothman has been freed along with another." Candice said.

"A vampire by the name Lilith. She is a relative to another member of the D.S.P.O." Abby said. "However we aren't the ones who freed Mothman or took care of the cult." She continued.

"So you guys failed and someone else did the task." Frankie said. Candice let out a sigh and looked at Abby and Daniel. "Let's just go. We aren't going to convince her the D.S.P.O. is worth her time especially when we failed our mission." Candice said.

Frankie looked over at Candice with a raised eyebrow. "That's it? No threatening me with fire no ultimatums?" Frankie asked.

"Honestly Frankie, I'm tired and exhausted, I want to sleep in my own bed, and we failed your mission. Mothman is safe, but not with the D.S.P.O. if our boss wants to yell at us for not recruiting you then fine. However you know Abby and I tried to save you. We were willing to work with you and at no point have we tried to kidnap you like the Cult did." Candice explained. "So if you want to join, have a stable place to sleep and not have to worry about being kidnapped, you're more than welcome to join, but if you don't trust us then I guess we will see you if our paths ever cross again." She said as she started to walk away.

Daniel and Abby looked stunned as Candice walked away. Frankie looked at Abby and Daniel then back to Candice. "When are we heading back?" Frankie spoke. Candice stopped and looked back at her.

"Sometime tomorrow." Abby said. "Probably in the next few hours. We have to head back and pack." Abby said. "You're welcome to join us." Abby added.

"Give me a second then we can go." Frankie said as she phased through the wall. Candice leaned against the wall and let out a soft sigh. "Nice going Firebird." Daniel said.

Abby leaned against the wall next to Candice. "You okay?" She whispered. Candice looked over at Abby. "Exhausted and hungry. Really want to head back." Candice replied softly.

Frankie stepped out of the wall with a small bag on her shoulder. "Ready." She said before the four of them headed off to the safe house. It took a few hours to pack everything up, and get it in the van. Candice sat in the backseat with Frankie next to her. 

After two hours on the road, Daniel pulled into the hidden alleyway. Abby hopped out and opened the portal to the D.S.P.O. garage. Daniel pulled into the parking spot and hopped out of the van. "So how does new recruitment work?" Frankie asked. 

Candice grabbed her duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I leave that in their capable hands. I'm heading to bed." Candice said before walking away to the elevator. Stepping into the elevator, she rode it up until the doors opened to the main office area.

"Ah. Little one. There you are." Lilith said as she walked over. Lilith now had a sleek red dress on with a white feather boa around her shoulders. She even had matching red high heels and a black choker necklace with a crescent moon dangling off of it. "You look simply exhausted dear. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Just tired. Gonna head to bed." Candice said. Lilith smiled and gave a small bow to her. "Well rest well little one." She said stepping out of Candice's way. 

"I'll try." Candice replied as she headed off to her room. Heading up to her bed, Candice put the duffle bag on the bed to pull out her stuffed animal and pillows. She then tossed the bag to the side and got ready for bed.

Climbing in, she curled up and closed her eyes before hearing her door open. She felt movement on her bed and turned to look. "Holy shit!" Carla said jumping back holding her chest. "Didn't realize you were back." She said.

Candice gave a soft chuckle. "Sorry. I was to exhausted to text earlier." She admitted. Carla sat on the edge of the bed. "I'll let you sleep. We can talk later." Carla said.

"You know my bed can hold two or more." Candice said as she scooted out of the way. Carla got under the covers and got cozy. Candice rolled on to her side and soon felt Carla's arm around her.

She squirmed a bit and Carla moved away. "Sorry." She apologized. Candice laid there and rolled over. "Don't apologize. My ribs are still a bit sore from being broken. I also want to apologize if I sound bitchy or cranky." Candice said as she propped herself up. 

"I'm super exhausted and really need a fantastic night's sleep." Candice said. "However I'm glad to be back and I do have a present for you." She said. Carla rolled over with an arched eyebrow.

"You know you didn't have to get me..." Carla said before being cut off by Candice kissing her on the lips. Carla closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. "Wow... That was a hell of a present. Might I ask why that was what your gift to me?" Carla asked as Candice broke away from the kiss.

"For keeping me sane around Daniel and Abby. Plus your texts seemed kind of flirty or was I reading that all wrong and I just messed everything up?" Candice said sounding a bit panicked. Carla sat up and look at Candice. "I was being flirty, I didn't think we would actually kiss." Carla said.

"And before you panic further, I'm not upset you kissed me. Honestly." Carla said reassuringly. Candice smiled and sat up more. "So... Do we take thing slow or just... What?" Candice asked.

"Right now. You get some rest, I'll be here to cuddle you and make you feel safe and in the morning we can have a serious discussion on what we both want. How does that sound?" Carla asked.

Candice smile at her and sank back into her bed. "Sounds like a plan." She replied. Carla smiled and cuddled next to Candice and gently rested her arm over her. "Goodnight Candice." Carla said softly. Candice muttered a reply as she fell asleep with a soft smile. 

Carla moved away for a second to close the curtain drapes on Candice's bed before cozying back up with her. She woke at one point hearing Candice mutter and move a bit. Carla gently touched Candice's shoulder and Candice relaxed before rolling over tucking her face into Carla's shoulder. 

Carla fell back asleep as soon as Candice had relaxed. In her sleep, Carla gently rubbed Candice's back to keep her calm all night.


	9. Chapter 9

"No I said take a left three streets back." Candice said into her coms as she watched a living map on her computer screen. Hearing the elevator doors, Candice looked behind herself to see Leonor. "Abby can you manage guiding his dumbass?" Candice asked.

Leonor walked across the room to Candice. Her high heels clattered against the floor as she walked. "Going on mute, but I can still hear everything you say so play nice." Candice said as she pressed a button on her keyboard. 

Turning to look at Leonor, Candice smiled. "What brings the mighty overlord to my humble but messy base of operations." Candice said.

"Shouldn't you be helping them navigate?" Leonor asked with a raised eyebrow. Candice turned and looked at the screen. "One moment." She said with a smile before unmuting herself.

"How did you ever get your license? You're heading for a dead end and more importantly it's a Grid system! Turn around go back the way you came and after the fifth street take a right!" Candice said before muting herself again. "It's going swimmingly." Candice said as she turned to look at her boss.

"Right." Leonor said. "I have faith that you all will do a spectacular job. However I'm here for other reasons." She said as she leaned against a desk. "Namely to see how you're doing. It's been, what a month since West Virginia?" She said.

"Yes and I've been going to Maria as instructed." Candice said. Leonor nodded as Candice spoke. "I know you have." Leonor said. "I'm not here to scold you or get on to you for anything." She said to reassure Candice. 

"So why are you here ma'am?" Candice asked as she looked at Leonor.

"I'm checking in on you. Seeing how you are doing and more importantly seeing if you need a vacation from everything. I know most people tend to spend the holidays with family." Leonor said. 

"I will probably go see my family soon, but I'm doing okay right now. Things are okay. Not to stressed, sleeping regularly, eating. I have some bad moments but they are quite far apart and I know that I have Maria I can talk to if I need to." Candice explained.

"Good. I'm glad you're taking this seriously." Leonor said. "I do have something I want to ask you." She said.

"I don't know where Vivian is with Mothman." Candice replied as she looked over at the screen. Leonor chuckled and smiled slightly. "That actually wasn't what I was gonna ask." Leonor said.

"Oh... Well uh... What can I do for you?" Candice asked as she looked over at her boss. 

"Well I was wondering if you would be spending New Year's Eve here to celebrate with all of us. As I said, I know that most people spend the holidays with family." Leonor explained. "You're parents are also welcome to come along and celebrate with all of us if you wanted." She said.

"I'll have to talk it over with my parents." Candice said. Leonor smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'm just trying to make sure I don't under prepare for that night." She said. "I'll let you get back to work. Seems Daniel missed his turn." Leonor said pointing at the screen as she stood up.

Candice looked at the screen and could hear Leonor walking away. "What the hell Daniel?" Candice asked as she unmuted herself. "I leave you alone with a simple grid and you missed your turn?" She asked.

"Yeah yeah. Excuses, excuses." Candice said as she typed away at her keyboard. "Yes Abby I know I'm your eyes in the sky, but I was talking to our very lovely boss." She said.

"I still can't believe you can circumnavigate West Virginia, but New York's grid system is making you lost." She commented as she grabbed her chair to sit down. "Look next left then a right and your there okay?" She said.

Letting out a sigh, she heard the elevator open again and heard high heels tapping against the floor as the person walked closer. "Little one are you busy?" Lilith's sultry voice asked. Candice looked over at Lilith taking in the emerald dress she was wearing with matching heels.

"Uh hold on." Candice said as she pressed a button on her computer. "Okay what can I do for you today Lilith." She said with a smile.

"Well I am terribly sorry to interrupt your work, but I need some advice on something." Lilith said as she walked closer. "To flashy? Not flashy enough?" She asked styling for Candice.

"I don't understand why you're asking me." Candice said. "However it is nice, you need that white boa to go with it like your red outfit." She said.

"Oh Carla was right to recommend you for advice. Thank you Little One." Lilith said. "I have a list of other things I would like your help with, but they can wait until you aren't working." She said with a smile.

Candice turned back to her computer as she heard Lilith walking away. "Wear a short jacket as well. It will help you blend into the cold weather outside." She called out before unmuting her coms.

Lilith chuckled at Candice. "Yes mother." She teased as the elevator doors opened before stepping in. Candice opened up several news articles on her computer screen. 

"Oh good you guys have the mcguffen." Candice said. "Really? You've never heard that term? It's a phrase article writers use when talking about a plot device for a show." She explained.

"Look all you need to do is replace the book with the duplicate. Oh and make sure you put the original inside the lock box I sent with you." Candice said as she propped her legs up on her desk. 

After she had confirmation that Abby and Daniel had switched the books, Candice sat up more. "Get back to the safe house and get some rest. Tomorrow you guys can head home and deliver the artifact to Owl." Candice said. "And with that I am turning off coms. Text or call if you need me." Candice said as she turned off her headset.

Standing up, Candice stretched out. Heading back to her room, Candice flopped into her bed. Carla looked over from her sketchbook. "Long day?" Carla asked.

"Absolutely." Candice replied before looking at the sketchbook. "Speaking of long days, it looks like you've had a long day." She said. Carla let out a sigh. "Fourth sketch I've done today. I thought that maybe my Scrying had calmed down cause some other Scryer out there was picking things up, but this is the fourth new person today and the twentieth this week." Carla explained.

Candice sat up and kissed Carla on the cheek. "Well I won't interrupt you." Candice said as she sat back on her bed. 

"I'm almost done with this one and barring another scrying episode, you'll have me all to yourself after I hand this sketch to Chad." Carla said with a smile. "Right now just relax and keep me company." She said.

"I have to ask, why did you send Lilith to me for fashion advice. She is a vampire and is classy she looks good in everything." Candice said making Carla chuckle. 

"Cause she had other questions besides fashion most related to science and tech. Did she not ask you?" Carla asked as she sketched the person's hair.

"I was working at the time. I'm sure she will come back to ask me when I'm not working." Candice said. "Also Leonor stopped by to see if I would be spending New Year's Eve here at the D.S.P.O." Candice added.

"Well are you?" Carla asked looking over at Candice. Candice shrugged a bit. "I want to talk it over with my parents first. Leonor extended the invite to them as well and I was kind of hoping for a small New Year's Eve. You, me, my parents. Just simple." She commented.

"That does sound nice." Carla said. Candice smiled at Carla. "What if we spent Christmas with your parents. Just the four of us." Carla said. 

"I mean that can also happen. This isn't an either or situation." Candice said with a chuckle. "I'm gonna go visit them tomorrow after my visit with Maria." She said.

"Okay dear." Carla said as she put the sketchbook down and leaned over kissing Candice on the forehead. "I'll be right back. Just got to hand this off to Chad." She said as she climbed out of the bed. "Want me to grab us food?" She asked as she crossed the bedroom to the stairs.

"I'm starved so yes please." Candice said. Carla gave a thumbs up before heading downstairs and out the door. Candice leaned back on her bed and took out her phone. 

Candice started up her playlist and opened up her ebook app to read while Carla was gone. Hearing the door to her room open, Candice closed her app and looked at the stairs. She smiled as she saw Carla walking over with some food.

"You're a life saver." She said as she sat up again. Candice had sunk down in her bed as she read her book and needed to sit up to eat. Carla climbed on top of Candice and straddled her lap.

"So how about food, sex, cuddles, shower, more cuddles, sleep and most importantly sleep cuddles." Carla said as she looked down at Candice. 

"Oh... I didn't tell you..." Candice said trying to sound serious. Carla set the food down on the bed and put the drink on the nightstand. "Tell me what?" Carla asked.

"I've taken a life time vow of celibacy. There I said it." Candice said. "I certainly can't place my hands here." She said as she put her hands on Carla's hips and smiled a bit. "I certainly shouldn't be having the thoughts I'm having." She said as she sat up a bit.

Candice slid her hands into Carla's back pockets. "And I certainly shouldn't be touching your supple bottom like this." Candice said with a smirk. "And I really can't under any circumstances kiss you." She muttered against Carla's lips as she kissed her.

Carla giggled as Candice teased her then returned the kiss. "My what a naughty girl breaking your vow immediately." Carla teased as Candice pulled away.

"Yeah I'm bullshiting I could never do that." Candice said. "However, I think tonight I just want to relax and cuddle." She said. 

"Okay. Food, cuddles, and sleeping cuddles it is." Carla replied with a smile. Candice kissed Carla again and pulled her hands away so Carla could move off of her. "I have the right to change my mind later, but right now I just want to relax." Candice said.

Carla sat back on the bed and pulled out Candice's food handing it to her. "Sounds lovely. Just let me know." Carla said kissing Candice on the cheek. Candice smiled as she was kissed and took a sip from the drink.

"Wow rude drinking from my drink." Carla teased. Candice smiled and held up the drink. "Oh such horrors. My germs are on the straw. Not like we haven't been kissing each other." Candice teased.

"Gross. Do it again." Carla said with a smile. Candice leaned over kissing Carla. "Dork." She muttered against her lips. Finishing up her food, Candice tossed her trash into the bag.

Carla tossed away her trash into the bag and took her drink from Candice to take a sip from it. "I'll be right back." Candice said as she got out of the bed. She grabbed the trash and headed downstairs to throw it away.

Coming back moments later, Candice smiled as she looked at Carla laying in her bed. Getting out of her clothes Carla smiled and whistled. "Dinner and a show hot." Carla teased.

"You know I sleep naked." Candice said as she climbed into the bed. Carla cozied up behind Candice and draped her arm over Candice's waist. Holding Carla's hand for a second she looked over her shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Carla asked. Candice smiled and moved Carla's hand to one of her breast. "There. Something nice for you to hold. Carla chuckled softly.

"Honk honk." Carla said giving Candice's breast some gentle squeezes. Candice started giggling as Carla did it again. "Wait wait! I have an important morse code to send." Carla said tapping Candice's nipple making her giggle and squirm.

"Okay okay stop please you're killing me!" Candice said through her giggling. Carla stopped and kissed Candice's shoulder. "Okay I promise I won't continue." She said. "I do have an important question and I need you to face me." Carla said.

Candice rolled over and looked at Carla. "Okay what is so serious you needed me to face you?" She asked. Carla leaned in and kissed Candice. "That's part one. Part two is when are you getting these pierced?" Carla asked poking Candice's nipples making her giggle again.

"I haven't had time. However Christmas is coming up and it would be a really nice present to be gifted." Candice said with a smile. Carla chuckled and kisses Candice on the forehead. "What if I gifted you a tattoo instead?" She asked.

"Either way I win." Candice replied. Carla chuckled and draped her arm over Candice. "Okay. Try and get some sleep." Carla said. Candice rolled back over and felt Carla pull her closer. 

Eventually Candice fell asleep. Carla stayed awake for a bit before falling asleep. She woke up hours later to Candice tossing and turning. "Candice?" She whispered softly. Carla sat up a bit and touched Candice's stomach gently. 

Candice sat up quickly and felt her shoulder connect with something. She was panting and covered in sweat. Carla woke up when Candice's shoulder connected with her jaw. 

"Fuck..." She cursed as she sat up rubbing her right cheek. Candice looked over and saw Carla. "Shit I'm so sorry babe." She said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll live. I promise it's just a little sore." Carla said as she sat up properly. "What about you? You were tossing and turning. Another nightmare?" She asked.

Candice placed a hand on her forehead as she leaned forward a bit. "Yeah. I uhm.. I was.... It was a nightmare..." Candice admitted. Carla placed a hand on Candice's back to gently rub it. "Are you okay?" Carla asked.

"I will be. I'm gonna tell Maria about this when I see her." Candice said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Candice said as she looked at Carla.

"Don't apologize. I would rather be woken up to help you than sleep and let you suffer alone." Carla said. "Can you tell me about your nightmare?" She asked.

"I was..." Candice said as she closed her eyes to try and focus. "I can't remember." She admitted. Carla rubbed Candice's back and kissed her temple. "It's okay. You're safe and that's all that matters." Carla said. 

Candice smiled weakly before leaning against Carla. Carla wrapped her arms around Candice to hold her. "I've got you. You're okay I promise." She said softly.

Sitting in silence for a bit, Candice let out a soft sigh. "As much as I love this bed, I think I'm gonna go downstairs." Candice said as she pulled away from Carla.

"Do you want to be alone?" Carla asked as she watch Candice get out of bed. 

"No. I don't want to be alone. I just need to do something that isn't sitting in silence." Candice said. "I'll take cuddles on the sofa and maybe a cheesy movie." She said with a soft smile. 

"Okay. I'll be right down in a moment." Carla said as she sat up more. Candice grabbed some comfy clothes and tossed them on before heading downstairs. Carla grabbed Candice's stuffed animal and the blanket from the bed and followed Candice downstairs.

As Candice sat down, Carla held out the stuffed fox. "Hold please." Carla said. Candice took it and held it close before Carla draped the blanket over her. "Okay, now you find a movie and I will be right back. I just need to grab somethings." Carla said.

Candice smiled and grabbed Carla's hand for a second. "Thank you." Candice said softly. Carla walked back and kissed Candice on the forehead. "Anything for you." She said before leaving the room.

Candice surfed through movies trying to find one. Carla came back with a bowl of popcorn and two coffee mugs. "Popcorn for the movie, and a soothing Hot Chocolate with marshmallows cause you told me it is your comfort drink." She said.

Smiling at Carla, Candice took the bowl of popcorn and sat it on the coffee table. Candice moved to allow Carla to sit down next to her. "So what terrible movie are we watching? What is Candice Reeves comfort movie?" Carla asked as she pulled part of the blanket over herself. 

"Well... It's gonna sound kind of silly..." Candice said. Carla raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Now you have me intrigued." Carla said.

"Have you ever watched a really terrible disater flick?" Candice asked.

"How bad we talking?" Carla asked. 

"Sharknado. All six of them." Candice replied. Carla looked shocked at Candice answer. "Six? There are Six Sharknado films?" She asked Candice.

"Yes and they are all stupid and I fucking love them." Candice said. "They are filled with horrible science inaccuracies and terrible acting and even worse CGI." Candice explained.

Carla chuckled and carefully pulled Candice closer. "Okay. We can watch as many of them as you want." She said with a smile. 

After they had binged three of the movies, there was a knock on Candice's door. "One minute!" Candice said as she got up from the couch. Walking over to the door, she opened it seeing Maria standing before her.

"Ah there you are. You didn't return my text so I thought maybe you had over slept or something." Maria said.

"Oh crap. I'm so sorry Maria, I left my cellphone up by my bed and we were watching some movies. Let me get dressed and I'll be right down to your office." Candice said.

"No worries dear. If you'd like to stay comfortable, I can happily conduct our session from your room. Maria said. "Do you mind if I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." Candice said as she stepped aside. "Come on in." Candice said. Carla waved at Maria and stood up. "I'll give you two some privacy." Carla said.

"Well that's really up to Candice. Having you here could be both a great emotional support but also a great comfort support." Maria said. Candice hummed slightly and looked at Carla. "Yeah. I think I want Carla to stay." Candice said. 

Carla took her seat as Candice closed the door. Crossing the room Candice took a seat next to Carla. "Very well." Maria said as she took a seat. 

"As with all our sessions, anything said during them, any complaints, concerns, emotions, all stay confidential." Maria said. "Of course as you know I do report to Leonor, but as with all of our past sessions they have been evaluations on how you are doing and never about the sessions themselves." She explained.

Carla sat in silence as Maria explained the situation. "So Candice, tell me how you are currently feeling." Maria said.

"Well... I'm a little sleepy, happy, exhausted, a tad bit anxious." Candice said. "I didn't get much sleep last night." She said as she felt Carla rubbing her back.

"What happened last night?" Maria asked.

"I uh... I had a nightmare last night... Or more like this morning..." Candice said. "I ended up sitting up rather quickly breathing heavily, in a cold sweat." She explained. "I even hit Carla by accident when I sat up." She said touching Carla's jaw gently.

"If that starts to bruise, come see me and I will help fix it up." Maria told Carla. "As for last night Candice, can you tell me what the nightmare was about?" She asked.

"I don't remember it." Candice admitted with a sigh. Maria gave a gently friendly smile. "That's okay." She said reassuringly. "I don't expect you to just be magically fixed a month after a traumatic event." Maria said.

"Ironic since we actually have magic." Candice said with small smile. 

"Why can't you?" Carla asked. 

"Using magic to heal ones psyche often leaves things messier. Healing bones, or reversing the flow of time on an injury is simple because the body can already fix those parts going forward." Maria explained. "Since the brain is a living organ and where we as people experience stuff, reversing time or waving a bit of magic on it could damage it beyond repair." She said.

Candice let out a soft sigh as she listens to Maria explain to Carla. "Can you tell me about how you felt yesterday? Maybe something during the day triggered you to having your nightmare." Maria said.

"Not much happened. I was on coms guiding Abby and Daniel to this magical book that needed to be swapped out. Leonor stopped by the lab, so did Lilith. After that I came back and pretty much hung out with Carla until my nightmare." Candice said. 

"I was mildly annoyed that Daniel couldn't understand directions, but Carla helped make me feel better and had me laughing so much that it seemed trivial that I was annoyed." Candice said. Carla smiled and looked over at Maria. "Yeah I woke up cause I felt her tossing and turning." Carla commented.

"I want you both to do something for me. Going forward, any time Candice has a nightmare, write down the time, and as much of the information as possible." Maria said. "Candice, I would like you to start keeping a journal of your day. Doesn't have to be super detailed, I'd just like to see if there is a common thread with what happens in the day to a nightmare Occurrence." She said.

"Yeah. I can do that." Candice said with a soft smile. Maria smiled as she sat back. "Now we still have a bit of time this session, is there anything you wish to discuss, vent, or talk through?" Maria asked.

"Well... I don't really have much to say since our last session. I don't think there is anything that is to new and other than the nightmare last night, I feel okay." Candice said with a soft smile.

"Okay. Well I have one last request. Can you get me a copy of your medical history for me to look through?" Maria said. "I don't want to prescribe anything until I have a clear understanding, however if you start feeling depressed, or anxious to the point you can't function, please let me know and we will start with a low dose and work from there." She said.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do about that." Candice said. Maria stood up and fixed her dress. "And yeah I'll make sure to let you know if I start feeling depressed or anxious." Candice said.

"I'll keep an eye on her in case she doesn't admit anything is wrong." Carla said with a smile. Maria gave a small bow of her head. "Since I have you here Carla, how have you been sleeping?" Maria asked.

"Off an on. Being around Candice has helped, but my Scrying can still interrupt my sleep cycle." Carla admitted. "Those nights I tend to draw what I scry without trying to wake Candice." She admitted.

"Well I'll get out of your hair. Candice, in one week stop by my office and we will have our next session." Maria said. "If you need a session before then, please come by my office." She said.

Candice stood up and smiled. "Of course and when I have my medical records I'll bring them by your office." Candice said as she walked Maria to the door.

"Have a nice day both of you." Maria said before leaving. Closing the door, Candice walked back over to Carla and sat next to her. Carla looked over at Candice and pulled her close.

"So Sharknado 4? I'm starting to dig this stupid series." Carla said with a smile. Candice giggled before kissing Carla on the cheek. "I'd love to, but I wanna go see my parents before it gets to late." Candice replied.

"Right. I remember you mentioned that last night." Carla said. "We can always watch the rest another time." She said rubbing Candice's arm as she held her. 

"Now I probably have time for say... A few minutes of serious making out before I need to take a shower and get dressed." Candice said as she moved to lay on top of Carla. "If you feel up to it." Candice said. 

"Hmmm I think I need a sample of this serious make out you speak of." Carla teased as she placed her hands on Candice's hips. Candice chuckled before kissing Carla on the lips. Breaking from the kiss she looked at Carla. "Good enough of a sample?" Candice asked teasingly. 

Carla grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over them before placing her hands on Candice's back. "There now it should be perfect." Carla said with a smile. Candice chuckled and started kissing Carla again.

"I have to go take a shower." Candice said as she broke from the kiss. Carla groaned and held Candice close. "But what if we kissed a bit longer?" Carla asked.

"Then I'll be all sweaty and gross when I see my parents." Candice said. Carla luaghed a bit at Candice's comment. "How would you get all sweaty?" Carla asked.

"Oh I think you know." Candice teased as she gave Carla a quick peck on the lips. "Now would you kindly please release me from your hold?" Candice asked.

"Oh no! Not the key phrase that controls me!" Carla teased as she let go of Candice. Smiling at her girlfriend, Candice got up from the couch. "I kind of don't regret letting you watch me play Bioshock." Candice said with a smile. 

"It was interesting to watch you play it." Carla admitted. "Especially since you said you can't really stand horror." Carla teased.

"There are some exceptions." Candice said. "But now I have to take a shower." She said turning around kissing Carla one last time before heading off to shower. After her shower, Candice walked back into her room with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Carla?" She called out as she noticed the couch had been cleaned up. 

"Upstairs!" Carla called out. Candice headed up and saw Carla laying on the bed drawing. "Someone's wet." Carla teased sticking out her tongue. Candice smiled and crossed the room to the wardrobe. Standing there for a second, she took off her towel and tossed it at Carla.

"Now you are too." Candice teased. Carla giggled and took the towel off of herself. "Damn.... Does bomb squad know you walk around with that bomb?" Carla asked as she looked at Candice.

"What are you talking about?" Candice asked chuckling as she looked over at Carla.

"I mean your asset is a bomb." Carla said. Candice raised an eyebrow at her. "My asset?" Candice asked.

"I'm talking about your butt! It's a weapon of mass sexiness." Carla said. "And unfortunately there are no survivors since it went off." Carla said as she fell back on the bed dramatically.

"That's a shame." Candice said as she grabbed some clothes. Walking over to Carla she leaned over her and smiled down at her. Carla laid there with her eyes closed trying to hide her smile.

"Hmmmm I don't think it killed you. Pretty sure it just knocked you out." Candice said as she poked Carla's nose. 

"Huh what? Did something happen?" Carla asked teasingly as she opened her eyes. "Oh no! Two more bombs of sexiness!" Carla said staring at Candice's chest.

"Dork." Candice said kissing her on the forehead. Candice took a step away to get dressed and let out a small yelp sound as Carla slapped her ass. "Fuck..." Candice cursed as she rubbed her butt where Carla slapped it.

"Oh shit. Was that to hard?" Carla asked sounding concerned. Candice chuckled as she looked at Carla. "No just wasn't expecting it." Candice said.

"Don't worry I'll pay you back for it. You just won't know when." Candice said as she moved away and got dressed. Carla chuckled and smiled at Candice. "Will it involve rope?" Carla asked.

"Not telling." Candice said as she grabbed her phone. "Gonna keep you on edge until I get my revenge." Candice added as she pocketed her phone. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she started to put on her shoes.

Carla rested her chin on Candice's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Obviously I wanna pull you back into this bed and cuddle, but I know you wanna go see your parents." Carla said. "So all I ask is you be safe out there. Not that I think you'll run into trouble it's just me trying to say that I want you to come back." Carla rambled.

Candice turned to face Carla and placed a hand on her cheek. "I will be fine. Got my pocket sand all ready in case I get jumped and I have an emergency button app on my phone that will put the whole D.S.P.O. on alert with a signal tracker to my location." Candice said.

"When did you rig the whole D.S.P.O. with alarms?" Carla asked.

"I've had a lot of time to fix stuff up around here. While it is also untested, if I need to do a live test then I will do a live test. If it works I'll update everyone's phone and link them to the alarm system." Candice explained. 

"Please don't live test it." Carla said softly. Candice kissed Carla on the forehead. "I don't think the Cult of Cryptids know I exist since I cooked the only two that saw my face and Vivian took care of all the others in West Virginia." Candice said.

"Well just don't get kidnapped is all I'm asking." Carla said kissing Candice. Returning the kiss, Candice stood up. "I promise I won't get kidnapped." She replied with a smile. 

"Now would you kindly relax and wait for me to return?" Candice asked with a smirk. Carla stuck her tongue out and kissed Candice again. "Fine, but only because you have that damn mind control over me." She teased.

Candice laughed and left her room. Heading through the main office area, Candice saw Abby and Daniel standing covered in blue slime. "What happened to you two?" Candice asked as she carefully walked over.

"Turns out Frankie likes playing tricks on people." Abby said. "She put a bucket of slime above the door to Owl's magical containment." She continued.

"And she got both of you? Damn that's.... Horrible..." Candice said trying to hold back her laughter. 

"Being scolded by Owl." Daniel said. Abby wiped some of the slime off her forehead and shook it off on to the floor.

"Hey! What where you're slinging that stuff." Sully said as he rolled his mop bucket over to them. "You two are leaving slime everywhere. Go to the showers immediately and cease your mess making!" The skeleton said pointing towards the showers. 

"Fine! We're going!" Daniel said as he started to walk awkwardly to the showers. "Ugh it's in my underwear." He said.

"I really didn't need to know that." Abby said as she followed in the same awkward walk. Cancide chuckled as she watched them then looked at Sully.

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up Red." Sully said with a dismissive wave. "Next time you make a mess in that Lab of yours don't come crawling to me!" He said.

"You know I love you Sully!" Candice said as she walked around the slime trail. 

"Yeah yeah. Just don't step in any slime and don't trail it any where and we will be fine Red." Sully said as Candice stepped into the elevator. Riding the elevator up, she stepped out into the hallway leading to Leonor's office.

Walking to the door, Candice knocked on it. "Come in." Leonor said as the door opened. Stepping into the office Candice saw Leonor sitting behind her desk writing something. "Um... Leonor?" Candice asked.

Looking up from her paperwork, Leonor smiled at Candice. "My what a surprise. Come sit." She said offering the seat in front of her to Candice.

"Well actually I was gonna ask if you could teleport me to my parents house." Candice said. "I was gonna ask Abby for a ride, but Frankie pulled a practical joke on her and she is having to take a shower." She explained.

"Of course. I can make a portal there that leads to your old room and you just text me when you need to come back." Leonor said as she stood up. Walking across her office, Leonor waved her hand making a portal appear. 

"Thank you. I wasn't sure if you would do this since you're my boss and all." Candice said. "And this is more of a personal matter so like I was very nervous and still am." Candice rambled.

Leonor smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, I may be your boss, but I'm not cruel. Go have a nice day." Leonor said. Candice smiled at her before stepping through the portal. 

As she stepped through, Candice smiled at her old room. Taking a deep breath she could smell her mother cooking downstairs. Pulling out her cellphone she texted her mother.

"Food is almost done Dear!" Her mother called out. Candice saw a text reply come in, and she headed downstairs. "Smells amazIng love." Candice's dad said as he stepped into the kitchen.

Candice smiled as she stepped into the kitchen. "It smells amazing mother." She said. Her mother smiled and walked over to her. "Hello pumpkin." Her mother said hugging her.

"Here I was thinking you would never stop by again." Her father teased. "Come here you." He said as he hugged Candice.

"Sorry to sort of drop by unannounced." Candice said as she broke from the hugs.

"No need to apologize dear. We know you've been busy working." Her mother said. "Speaking of which, how has work been going?" She asked Candice.

"Oh you know. Tracking down all manner of strange things." Candice said. "Mothman was a weird start." She commented.

"Mothman? That urban legend in West Virginia?" Her dad asked. Candice nodded as she took a seat at the kitchen table. "Yep. Sadly didn't find him, but we found two other anomalies and recruited one. The other was already a member of the D.S.P.O." Candice replied.

"Sounds exciting." Her mother said as she went back to cooking. Candice smiled as she watched her mother cooking. "So.... I know Christmas and New Year's are coming up." Candice said. "I've been invited to a New Year's party at work." She added.

"Sweetie, if you want to go to the party, go." Her mother said.

"Yeah pumpkin, we don't want to stop you." Her dad said.

"It's just I know we watch the ball drop as a family, and it's simple." Candice said. "However Leonor did say she would allow you both to come." She said.

"You could meet more of my work friends." Candice said with a smile. "There are a lot of them and they are all so interesting." Candice explained.

"Not afraid we will embarrass you dear?" Her mother asked. "Because I know a lot of stories from when you were a baby." Her mother said with a smile.

"Ugh please don't mother! I already embarrass myself almost daily." Candice groaned as she slumped against the table. Her mother smiled and chuckled. "Are you hungry dear?" Her mother asked.

"Always." Candice said as she sat up again. Her mother chuckled as she fixed up food for Candice and her husband. "I could of gotten my own food." Candice said as her mother set down the plate of food. 

"I know, but I'm your mother and since you don't live here anymore I can fix you a plate of food whenever I please." Her mother said. Candice smiled and chuckled softly. 

"Oh! I need a copy of our family medical history for work. Our on site doctor requested it and I said I would try and get that for her." Candice said. "Also Christmas I'm gonna bring a friend by if that is okay." Candice said.

Her dad looked over at his wife. "Your mother keeps all our medical stuff." He said. Candice's mother looked over at Candice. "After we eat I can get all that gathered for you." Her mom said. 

"And you're always welcome to bring your friend by sooner." Her mother said. "I'm sure your father and I would be happy to meet this person your dating." She said casually.

Candice coughed as soon as she heard her mother's comment. Grabbing her drink, Candice cleared the food out of her throat. Her mother chuckled softly. "I got my answer." She commented to her daughter.

"Ugh... I was gonna keep it a surprise, but you tricked me." Candice said. 

"Well you can still surprise us when you bring them by for Christmas." Her mother said as she took a seat at the table. Candice sat back in her seat after finishing her plate.

"Sooooo good." Candice said. "If I eat anymore I'll explode." She said as she sank into her chair. 

"Well we probably shouldn't tell our pumpkin that we got more cookie dough sitting in the fridge should we dear?" Her dad said with a chuckle. Candice's mom chuckled softly. "I'll be sure to cook them before you head back to the D.S.P.O." Her mother said.

"Speaking of work. Seems the museum needs me." Candice's dad said as he looked at his phone. "I'm so glad you stopped by Pumpkin." He said kissing Candice on the forehead. "I'll see you later tonight dear." He said kissing his wife on the lips before heading off.

"Stay safe!" Candice called out as her dad left. She then looked at her mom as she heard the front door open and close. "Okay I have to ask something that has been bugging me for ages." Candice said.

"I might have an answer." Her mother said as she got up gathering the plates. Walking to the sink, Lonnie started cleaning the dishes. "The day I was arrested, and Abby used magic to freeze time, you were awfully calm about it. Also when Leonor showed up trying to explain everything to you two, dad was the only one panicking, so my question is why did none of that information phase you?" Candice asked.

"Well... You're great grandmother, on my side of the family was a magic user." Lonnie said calmly to her daughter. "My mom knew about magic, and had hoped that I would get magic same as her mother, but it skipped both of us and now you can use magic." She said looking at her daughter.

"Honestly feel like that should of been a bigger shock to me than it was." Candice said. "Did she specialize in any one kind of magic?" She asked her mom.

"Your great grandmother used to brew potions, but would use magic for all manner of things. She could light fires with the wave of her hand, or cool a drink with a single touch of her hand." Her mother explained. "Now how about you help me set up the cookies, and while they bake I can get you a copy of our family tree and family medical history for both sides of your tree." She said with a smile.

"That would be nice. I kind of wanna look through their names and look them up." Candice said with a smile. Getting up from her chair she helped her mother get the cookies ready to bake. 

"Now put that tray in the over and set the timer." Lonnie said to Candice. Putting the tray into the oven, Candice set the timer. "Now come with me dear." Her mother said walking away. Candice followed her mother up to the master bedroom. 

Her mother walked into the bedroom closet to find what she was looking for. "Ah here we are." She said as she walked out holding a few large leather bound books. "Family trees for both sides of the family." She commented.

Candice took one and opened it. "Hey what are these symbols next to everyone's name?" Candice asked as she looked back at the the names.

"It is a secret code for our family tree. It's a way to show who did and didn't have magic without being obvious." Her mother explained. "Your great Grandma brewed potions so this symbol here represents that." She said pointing it out. "This symbol next to your name means that it is undetermined if you have magic." She added.

"Guess that will have to be updated. Why do you and Grandma have different symbols?" Candice asked.

"Well it is to determine how many people have gone without magic. The symbols show that my mother had no magic, and then I was second generation without magic." Her mother explained.

"Okay so what about this one on Sir Kenneth Reeves?" She asked. "Wait we have some Knights in our family tree?" Candice asked.

"A few yes, Sir Kenneth was a monster slayer. It's how he got his knighthood. There is Dane Bridget Reeves who got her knighthood by during World War 2. She took a bullet to the shoulder and managed to defend a hospital from the on coming Nazi invasion." Her mother explained.

"So what do the symbols next to their names?" Candice asked.

"Sir Kenneth's means that he used Magic to slay monsters, and Dame Bridget's means she was without magic." She said. "Of course their not the only knighthoods in our family. Your father's side have a few as well." Her mother said opening the other leather book.

"There is Sir Issac Goodwin. He was knighted for his efforts to help protect Britain from an onslaught from a rival Kingdom." Her mother explained.

"Well I'm gonna be stuck reading all of these for days." Candice said closing the one in her hands. She brushed her thumb over the title Reeves Family Tree. "What about medical histories?" Candice asked as she watched her mother close the other book.

"Oh yes. Give me one second." She said handing over the other leather bound book. Candice looked at the title of the second book. Goodwin Family Tree was printed on the second book. Opening the second one, Candice found her name and smiled. 

"Why did you guys stay with Reeves?" Candice asked. Her mother walked out with a few folders. "Well your father doesn't really like Goodwin all that much." Her mother said. 

"Your father really liked how Ted Reeves sounded and more like a museum curator than Ted Goodwin. Plus he wanted a way for people to tell him apart from his Brother." Candice's mother explained. 

"Dad has a rivalry with Uncle John?" Candice asked trying not to laugh.

"It's friendly, but your uncle likes to tease your dad because they are siblings. Not only that but your Uncle John is an art curator and a year older than your father." Her mother explained with a chuckle. "Medical histories as requested. They are copies I made when you entered highschool in case you ever needed to go to the doctor." She said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." Candice said before a chime bell rang downstairs. 

"Those must be the cookies. I'll get them all packed up along with some left overs dear." Her mother said kissing her on the forehead before heading downtown. Candice set the medical records aside and opened up her mother's side family tree.

Scanning the names, Candice smiled as she read small little details about each person. "Enjoying your light reading?" Her mother asked with a smile as she walked in with a few containers of food and cookies.

"I got curious about our family history." Candice said with a chuckle. Closing the Reeves Family Tree book, she set it with the other one and the files. "Thanks Mom." She said taking the food and cookies.

"Oh darling, you know you don't need to thank me." Her mother said. Candice set the food down and hugged her mom. "I know but I still like showing that I appreciate what you do for me." Candice said with a smile.

"I should probably head back." Candle said as she broke from the hug. Pulling out her cellphone she texted Leonor.

"You should try to visit more often dear." Her mother said. "Your father and I worry when we don't hear from you." She said.

"I know, things have just been crazy." Candice replied as she gathered everything up. "I promise I'll try to at least call more often." She said holding the books and files in one arm with the food containers in the other. 

"Do you need a bag dear?" Her mother asked. Candice smiled and chuckled softly. "I've got it mom." Candice replied. 

"Okay well, just text me to let me know you are safe." Her mother said as a portal opened up. "I will mom." Candice said. "Can you tell dad that I'm sorry he didn't get to see me off and that I love him." She said.

"I'll let him know." Her mother said. Candice smiled and stepped through the portal. On the other side of the portal, Candice looked around seeing the main office area. 

"Oh hey Candice." Julie said looking at Candice.

"Hey Julie." Candice replied as the portal closed. "Do you know if Maria is in her office?" She asked.

"I think so. Do you need to see her?" Julie asked.

"Just got to drop off some medical records. I can drop them off later. It's getting late so I should probably head to bed." Candice said. 

"Okay. If I see her I'll send her your way." Julie said as Candice walked off.

"Thanks you're a life saver Julie!" Candice called out. Heading to her room, she watched the door open. "Carla?" She called out before spotting Carla laying on the sofa.

Carla was sleeping with a blanket over her. She was holding Candice's stuffed fox in her arms. Candice smiled and headed upstairs for a second to put down everything she was holding. Candice texted her mom before putting her phone back in her pocket.

Walking back down to Carla, she gently touched her arm. "Carla dear." Candice said softly. Carla shifted a bit and snuggled more into the blanket. "I have snicker doodles." Candice whispered.

Carla sat up right quickly. Candice moved out of the way giggling. "Snicker doodles where?" Carla asked as she looked around.

"Upstairs. Mom made them, and their very fresh." Candice said. Carla leaned over the couch to kiss Candice. "You're mother is amazing." Carla said. "Also welcome back love." She added kissing her.

"Wanna cuddle and eat snicker doodles in bed?" Candice asked. Carla got up from the couch and stretched out. "Sounds fantastic." She said as she grabbed the blanket, pillow and the stuffed animal.

Candice smiled and headed upstairs with Carla. "Neat books. What are they?" Carla asked as she spotted them on the near by desk. 

"Family trees for my mom's side and dad's side of the family. Turns out my mother's side is filled with magic and I'm gonna cross reference my dad's side to see if any are magical." Candice said as she grabbed the snicker doodle container.

Carla climbed into bed and fixed the blanket. Candice handed over the container of snicker doodles. "You may start eating them. I know how much you love them." Candice said as she started stripping out of her clothes.

"Damn Snicker doodles, and a strip show. Fuck that's hot." Carla said. Candice stuck her tongue out at Carla. "Be extra nice and maybe I'll give you a special treat." Candice teased.

"Oh? How special?" Carla asked. Candice smiled and climbed into bed. "I like to keep you guessing." Candice said as she got cozy and pulled the blanket over herself. 

"Did you have a nice visit with your parents?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. Dad had to head to work. The museum needed him." Candice said. "Mom guessed I was dating someone and I nearly choked on my food." She said.

"Damn. Did you tell your mom it was me?" Carla asked.

"No, but she wants me to bring you over for Christmas." Candice said kissing Carla on the cheek. "And don't worry about shopping for gifts. We don't really do that in my family." She said. 

Carla smiled and ate another snicker doodle as Candice took one. "Also, I should have the day off tomorrow and we can binge the last three Sharknado movies if we don't get absolutely distracted." Candice said.

"Distracted with what?" Carla asked. Candice grabbed the container of cookies and set it on the nightstand before climbing on top of Carla. The same thing that is gonna save the snicker doodles from being eaten all tonight." As she leaned down to kiss Carla.

"The urge to make a dirty joke is very high right now." Carla said as Candice pulled off Carla's shirt. Candice smirked and kissed Carla's neck. "Oh trust me I know the exact joke you're thinking of." She whispered into Carla's ear.

Candice moved over to the other side of Carla's neck nipping at it gently. "Tonight's safe word is Garrus Vakarian." Candice said.

"Wow that's a long one." Carla said. Candice kissed her and giggled. "You can just say Calibrations and I'll understand." Candice said.

"Mmmm well Calibrations it is." Carla hummed as Candice's hands ran over his skin. Candice leaned in and kissed her neck and nipped at her collar bone. Her hands slid down to Carla's pants. 

"Fuck... What did I do to deserve this treatment tonight?" Carla breathed as Candice kissed down Carla's body.

"Felt like thanking you for everything you did for me last night and today." Candice said as she grazed her teeth across Carla's stomach making her squirmed a bit. Carla breathed steadily as she felt Candice move further down and gasped reaching down to run her fingers through Candice's red hair.

"Fuck....." She groaned as her other hand gripped the sheets as she melted as Candice got to work. Carla moaned and arched her back as Candice's nails dug into her hips. 

Hours later, Candice and Carla laid next to each other breathing heavily. "Fucking hell that was... Hot...." Carla said.

Candice chuckled and kissed Carla on the cheek. "Yeah it really was hot." Candice said. "We're both so sweaty." She said with a chuckle. "We should probably take a shower." Candice said. 

"And maybe change the sheets." Carla chuckled. "We made quite the mess." She said rolling over on to her side to look at Candice. 

"Yeah we should probably do all that." Candice said. "I don't know if I have the energy to get out of bed though." She said with a chuckle. 

"Well I'm gonna go shower." Carla said as she climbed out of bed. "I'll bring back fresh sheets for the bed to change them when you shower." Carla said as she got up. Walking past the bed, Candice reached out and slapped Carla on the butt. 

"Fuck!" Carla said jumping a bit. Candice giggled and smiled at Carla. "Pay back from this morning." Candice said. Carla chuckled before heading off to shower.

Candice laid there and closed her eyes for a second. Hearing the door open again, Candice opened her eyes. "Got new sheets and smelling very fresh from my shower." Calra said.

Sitting up, Candice smiled. "Time for my shower and when I come back I'm crashing in bed and cuddling with you." Candice said as she got out of bed. 

"Sounds fantastic babe. I'll see you in a bit." Carla said kissing her before smacking her on the ass again. "Really?" Candice asked while giggling. "Fine I owe you another one." She said before heading off to the showers.

After her shower, Candice came back to the room and headed upstairs. Flopping in bed, she looked over at Carla. "Thank you so much for changing the sheets." She said kissing Carla.

"They really needed it after what we did." Carla said. "Time for cuddles and sleep?" She asked. Candice smiled and moved closer to Carla. Carla wrapped her arms around Candice and pulled her close. "Now I can sleep comfortably." Carla said kissing Candice's neck.

Candice hummed and closed her eyes. "Sounds fantastic dear." Candice said as she fell asleep. Carla kissed Candice's neck again. "Goodnight." Carla said softly. Candice hummed and muttered goodnight before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting alone in her lab, Candice had her eyes closed. The lab was silent as she had her music off. With no one on mission, there wasn't much need for her to be on comms. 

Letting out a soft sigh, she tried to remember her nightmare from the other night. Candice's concentration was broken by the dinging sound of the elevator. The ding had shattered the silence and made Candice sit upright looking for the sound.

"Whoa babe are you okay?" Carla asked as she stepped off the elevator. Seeing her girlfriend, she smiled and sat back in her seat.

"Sorry I was deep in thought and the elevator scared me." Candice said with a weak chuckle as Carla approached. She watched as the raven haired beauty walked closer before leaning down to kiss her.

"Must be some deep thinking if you don't have your music playing." Carla admitted before she sat down in Candice's lap. "You know we have the lab to ourselves. We could maybe take your mind of whatever it is you were thinking about." She said kissing Candice on the lips. 

"As amazing as that sounds, I don't feel up to fooling around at the moment." Candice said as Carla pulled away from the kiss.

"Okay." Carla replied with a soft smile. "So what can I do to help you?" She asked. Candice wrapped her arms around Carla's waist. "Seriously babe, what can I do to help?" She asked.

"Honestly?" Candice asked looking at Carla.

"Always my firebird." Carla said with a smile.

"I kind of just want to head back to our room and cuddle on the couch." Candice admitted. 

"Okay sweetie." Carla said. Carefully standing up, she offered her hand to Candice. The elevator made a ding sound as the doors opened. They both looked over to see Lilith casually strolling out of the elevator.

"Oh my, is a marriage proposal going on in secret?" Lilith teased. 

"Hello auntie Lilith." Carla said.

"Hey Lilith. If you're looking for advice, that dress is killer." Candice said as she looked at the sleek red dress was. 

"Oh heavens no Little One." Lilith said. "It is killer is it not?" She asked giving a slight twirl.

"If you're not here for Candice then, why come to the lab?" Carla asked.

"For you dear." Lilith replied. "Terribly sorry Candice, but I need to borrow Carla." She said.

"Candice kind of needs me Lilith. Is it important?" She asked.

"Very important and very private. I promise it won't be more than a moment of your time." Lilith said. Carla looked at Candice, who gently kissed Carla's knuckles. 

"Go on. It will be okay." Candice said just before the elevator doors opened again. "My I seem popular today." Candice commented as she spotted Abby stepping out of the Elevator.

"Candice could you come take a look at something?" Abby said not looking up from the file in her hand. As soon as she looked up and saw Carla and Lilith, she gave them a small wave. "Sorry, I know Christmas is right around the corner, but Leonor has asked me to look into a cold case and I thought you might be able to help." She explained.

"Sure. I'll see you later dear." Candice said as she stood up and kissed Carla. She crossed the lab to Abby. "So where we headed?" She asked.

"The hanger." Abby said as she lead Candice back to the elevator. Candice raised an eyebrow as they stepped into the elevator. Riding it down, they stepped out into what looked like a lobby for a hotel. 

"Interesting." Candice mused before following Abby to the door. As the blonde opened the door, Candice had to sheild her eyes from the bright sunlight. Once her eyes adjusted she saw an amalgamation of different buildings out in a vast field. 

"The hanger is this way." Abby said as she pointed off to what looked like an Air Field.

"Hello Area 51." Candice mused. 

"That's near our other base." Abby replied. "I thought we explained that?" She asked.

"Honestly, I am still processing throwing fire from my hand." Candice said.

"Fair. Anyway, this is quite an important case I need your help on." Abby said as they reached one of the hangers. She opened a door and stepped in and waited for Candice.

Stepping into the hanger, Candice had to let her eyes adjust to the lower light. As soon as she could see, her eyes were fixated on the plane in front of her. "So this is what I needed your help with. This is..." Abby said.

"Flight 305." Candice said as she cut Abby off. "This is the Boeing 727 that D.B. Cooper hijacked before mysteriously disappearing in the night after getting his demand of $200,000 dollars." Candice said as she approached the plane with a smile.

"Yeah... How do you know this one so well?" Abby asked.

"Are you kidding me? D.B. Cooper is unsolved, and more importantly is the only well documented air piracy." Candice said. "I made a model of the plane's path one time to try and solve it." She said with a chuckle.

"Whatever happened to your model? I wouldn't think you would throw that out." Abby said.

"It was destroyed when I headed to a criminology class." Candice said.

"Someone destroyed it?" Abby asked.

"Yeah my body when I tripped and fell on it. I actually have a small scar on my left side where the plane tail cut me." She replied. 

"Ouch." Abby said as she stepped closer. "Well since you know the story, care to step inside the plane?" She asked.

"I'm not saying that you've given me the best Christmas present, but it's definitely pending on the winning slot." Candice said with a smirk.

"Except this is our job." Abby said.

"And every new revelation about our world is a gift that keeps on giving." Candice said as she poked Abby's nose. "Now come on, let's crack this plane open so I can totally inspect it from the inside." She said.

"Eager to jump into this one huh?" Daniel said as he entered the hanger. "Got to say I've not seen many that happy to walk on to a plane." He said.

"You also never build a diorama of the crime that had miniatures that moved to explain that with those weather conditions, D.B. Cooper most likely landed in a completely different location." She retorted.

"You really built a moving diorama of this crime?" He asked.

"Damn right I did. Also made one of the J.F.K. assassination to disprove the conspiracy of the shooters on the grassy knoll." Candice mentioned. "Though there are some rather interesting things about that day and the video itself that does need to be looked into." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean strange things?" Daniel asked. 

"Wait you guys don't know?" Candice asked. "I no something you guys don't know. That's pretty epic." She said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked.

"The guy with the umbrella? He is the only one out there with an umbrella on a sunny day. He opens it for a second and then closes it right as J.F.K. passes him." Candice explained.

Daniel looked over at Abby who gave him a shrug. "Seriously you two haven't seen that?" Candice asked looking at them. "Okay well I'll have to point it out to you some time. Anyway D.B. Cooper's plane?" She asked pointing at the plane behind her.

"Right." Abby said as she walked over to it. She started reaching for the door hatch. As the door opened, Candice smiled. "Well shall we?" Abby asked.

"I'm gonna guess that we don't need to worry about leaving prints or tracking anything into the plane?" Candice asked.

"The F.B.I., C.I.A., and our own people have all collected any of that evidence." Abby said. "We are also well past the point of any new physical evidence showing up." She said.

"What if we used Candice's hologram thing we used for Mothman?" Daniel asked.

"Because I need to calibrate it for this, and I think I mentioned back when I first used it that it takes a recent snapshot of the area. The Plane is well past that." Candice explained. "I could make tweaks to the device, but I don't know if it would give us a clear understanding of everything." She said. 

"Would be really nice to use it at the Dyatlov Pass to figure out what happened, but alas it most likely wouldn't work." She said. 

"How do you keep track of all of that info?" Daniel asked as he climbed into the plane after Candice.

"Are you really questioning this after she handed us our asses in West Virginia when we doubted her tech? How about when she yelled at us cause of your poor driving skills?" Abby asked as she climbed in. 

"She gave poor directions." Daniel said.

"Oh yeah, my directions were poor. You only missed the left turn I yelled about five times." Candice said. "Also do you really want to annoy me? I can throw you off this plane." She said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't!" Daniel said.

"You're about the right height for that of Cooper." She said patting the back of the chair she was standing behind. Daniel rolled his eyes before taking his seat. 

"So what? You're gonna use me as the test dummy?" He asked looking back at Candice.

"You wanted to see the past, so here we are. You've just boarded the plane with a brief case full of wires and a bunch of red tubes that looks like a bomb." Candice said. "Now eyes forward." She said fixing his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Making her way back to her room, Candice let out a sigh as she flopped face first on her bed. "Something wrong dear?" Carla asked.

"Daniel exhausts me." Candice said as she climbed further into the bed.

"Oh? I saw you leave with Abby." Carla said.

"Daniel joined us in the Hanger." She said. Carla reached over and pulled Candice closer. Candice rested her head in Carla's lap. 

"What did you guys do in the Hanger? Were you fixing something with new tech?" She asked brushing Candice's hair out of her face.

"Actually it was the Boeing 727 that D.B. Cooper was on." Candice said with a smile. "So we used Daniel as our stand in Cooper." She said. "Ultimately we all got tired and came back. Nothing new was discovered." She admitted. 

"Oh? And some how you're still buzzing happily even when defeated." Carla said.

"Are you kidding me? It's exciting! It was the actual plane!" Candice said. She carefully sat up and took off her shirt.

"Mmm cute." Carla said. 

"There is a point to this perv." Candice replied with a smirk. "See this scar?" She asked. "I got it from a model of that Boeing 727." Candice said.

"How did a model give you a scar?" Carla asked as she reached out to touch the scar. She brushed her thumb across it and smiled. 

"Built the model for a criminology class, tripped landed right on it, and the model plane cut me open." Candice said. "I've also got... Where is it..." She hummed in thought.

"Come here you." Carla said as she cupped Candice's face and pulled her close to kiss her on the lips. "You're such a nerd." She teased. Candice chuckled and smiled. 

"Yes, and I'm exhausted." Candice said. "So before we were pulled in different directions, I believe I recall we were about to cuddle and relax." She said.

"Get comfortable, and I'll carry you down to the couch." Carla said with a smile. Candice got up and got undressed before grabbing a large shirt and slipped it on. "Comfortable?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's a cozy shirt." Candice replied with the large shirt barely covering her lower body. Carla stood up and scooped Candice up in her arms. Candice giggled as she was picked up.

Carla took her down to the couch and laid her on it. "I'll be right back." Carla said as she headed back upstairs. She came back with some pillows, a blanket and Candice's stuffed Fox. Climbing on to the couch, she pulled Candice into her lap and draped the blanket over them.

"Mmm so cozy." Candice hummed as she held her stuffed fox. Carla snuggled into the couch and wrapped her arms around Candice. "If I fall asleep will you take me back to the bed?" She asked.

"Of course." Carla replied. She gently scratched Candice's back as she held her. "Unless I fall asleep first. At which point we are doomed to sleep on the couch." She said jokingly.

"We probably would be cozier in the bed." Candice said. 

"Probably, but you wanted to cuddle here on the couch." Carla said. Candice chuckled as she got cozy. 

"What did Lilith want?" Candice asked. 

"It's a secret." Carla said as she held Candice. Closing her eyes, Candice rested her head against Carla. "You look tired. Try and get some rest." She said to Candice.

Letting out a soft yawn, she closed her eyes and rested against Carla. Carla played with Candice's hair and watched as she fell asleep. She turned on the TV, and turned the sound down so she didn't wake Candice. 

After an hour, Carla felt Candice moving a bit. Looking down she noticed the woman on top of her was breaking out into a sweat. "Candice?" Carla asked softly.

Candice mumbled a bit. "Candice? Hey are you okay?" Carla asked softly. Sitting up quick, Candice gasped for air. Carla watched Candice with concern. "Sweetie?" Carla asked.

Candice breathed heavily before looking over at Carla. "I... Um..." Candice said as she looked over at her. Carla reached over and placed her hand on Candice's arm.

"Sorry... I uh.. I think I had another nightmare..." Candice said. She reached over and placed a hand on Carla's. "This time... I saw... Ugh... That can't be right." She said shaking her head. 

"Hey come here." Carla said softly as she gently pulled Candice closer to hug her. "It was just a nightmare. You're safe." She said.

Candice rested against Carla for a few minutes. "Do you want me to go get Maria?" Carla asked.

"Not right now." She replied. "I really don't want to be alone." Candice said.

"Okay, well I'm right here, so what can I do to help?" Carla asked as she rubbed Candice's back gently. Candice thought for a moment before pulling away from Carla.

"I think I need a hot shower." Candice said. "I know that kind of contradicts my not wanting to be alone, but I think it will do me some good." She said.

"Whatever you need Candice." Carla said. "You know I'm gonna be there when you need me." She said with a smile. 

"I know. I also know that the baths are rather far away. I should probably petition to get personal bathrooms for each dorm room." Candice mused.

"Ever the progressionest." Carla teased. "I'll be here when you come back." She said as she watched Candice standing up. Holding out the stuffed animal to Carla, she leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I might go see Maria after, so if you want to get some sleep, obviously the bed is free." She said. Candice headed upstairs to grab some clothes and a towel. Heading out of her room, she headed off to take a shower.


	12. Chapter 12

"Candice, what brings you by today?" Maria asked. She had looked up when she heard the door open. Candice brushed her wet hair out of her face and closed the door behind her.

"I uh... Need to talk about something..." Candice said as she approached. Maria gestured to the seat in front of her. 

"By all means, I'm here to help you." Maria said. Striding across the room, Candice took a seat in front of her. "So, how can I be of assistance?" She asked.

"I experienced another nightmare. Only this time I actually remember what happened." Candice said. 

"This is a first." Maria said. "Care to elaborate?" She asked. 

"So... I fell asleep in Carla's arms earlier, and I woke up from a nightmare." Candice stated. "In this nightmare, I was in my room alone." She started.

"The lights were off, and there was a red light flashing with an alarm going off." Candice said. "I went to investigate, but no one was around. Doors were broken, and there were scratches on the walls." She explained. 

Maria took out a note pad to write down what Candice was explaining. "I went to the offices, and stuff was broken and more blood." Candice said. "Eventually I went down to my lab and everything was trashed. There was what looked like a hole in the floor surrounded by something green." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Don't rush yourself in trying to remember this." Maria said. Candice looked over at the doctor and let out a soft sigh. "This seems like quite the nightmare if it's left this much of an impression on you." She said. 

"It was terrifying." Candice replied. 

"So what happened after that?" Maria asked.

"I thought I heard something behind me and looked back. There was nothing and when I turned back around I felt a sharp pain coursed through me and then I woke up sweating." Candice said. 

"It's possible that your mind is trying to process something. Though I'm sure a nightmare would be your mind twisting whatever it is working on." Maria said.

"It felt so real." Candice said. "Like I was actually there and it... I don't know it was horrific." She said with a sigh. Maria stood up and walked over to Candice and gently put her hand on Candice's shoulder.

"It's okay Candice. I'm not here to judge you, I'm here to help. Sometimes just talking through a nightmare can help one process it." Maria said.

"I know." Candice said. "And that's why I came to talk to you. I figured I could talk about the nightmare and figure it all out." She said. 

"Is there anything that could of spurred this horrific nightmare? Anything stressful?" Maria asked. 

"I mean I was working on the D.B. Cooper case but that wasn't stressful, it was just frustrating since Daniel was being a bit annoying." Candice said. "I wouldn't say it was stressful." She said. 

"Are things going okay with you and Carla?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, she helped calm me down from my nightmare." Candice replied. "It was very sweet of her." She said.

"Well perhaps it's left over PTSD from West Virginia?" She commented before walking back around her desk to sit.

"Maybe? I mean Wendy scared me at one point, and of course there was that fight that unlocked my magic." Candice said.

"It's possible that your mind constructed a new scenario that played off of your fear about potentially losing a future fight." Maria said. Candice shrugged a bit. "Well you're always welcome to stop by should you need anything." She said.

"I know. I appreciate it." Candice said standing up. "I should probably head back to my room." She said with a soft smile. 

"Well please take care of yourself Candice." Maria said with a smile.

"I try." Candice said with a chuckle. "Thanks for listening Maria." She said before leaving. Heading back down through the building, she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." Candice said as checked on the person she bumped into.

Candice was about to call the person Abby, but she noticed the blue streak amongst the sea of blonde hair. "Oh Wendy, what are you doing up?" Candice asked.

"Oh you know, not able to sleep." She said. "Kind of... Had a small bout of insomnia." Wendy said. "What are you doing up?" She asked.

"Nightmare." Candice admitted.

"Shit... That blows honestly." Wendy said.

"Yeah, I was just heading back to my dorm to try and relax." Candice replied.

"Oh well don't let me stop you." Wendy said. "I think I might wonder around to try and tucker myself out. I just don't want to wake Abby." She admitted.

"Why don't you hang out with us squirt." Carla said as she approached.

"Oh I don't want to impose." Wendy said.

"Hey babe." Candice said kissing Carla. "Yeah come on Wendy, you can hang out in my room." Candice said with a smile. "I'm pretty awake and you shouldn't wander about." She said wrapping an arm around Wendy as she started to walk.

"Candice has Mario Kart on her Switch." Carla said with a smile. "I will totally kick your butt at it." She teased.

"Right. Like you could beat me." Wendy said with a chuckle as they headed to Candice's room.


	13. Chapter 13

"Huh.. she finally fell asleep." Carla said as she looked at Wendy. The blonde was asleep on the couch. Candice draped a blanket over Wendy and put a few pillows under Wendy's head. 

"We should let her get some sleep." Candice said softly. "Meet me upstairs?" She asked. Carla smiled softly at Candice. 

"Of course. Head on up and I'll be there in a second." She said to Candice. Carla watched as her girlfriend headed upstairs. She soon followed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Candice laid down and rested her head in Carla's lap. "How is it that you're adorable like that?" Carla asked.

"Magic." Candice joked. She hummed lightly as she felt Carla playing with her hair. "I can't believe that it's almost nine am." Candice mused.

"Yeah. Kind of a crazy night." She said. "I barely slept cause I was worried about you." Carla admitted.

"I'm sorry babe." Candice said as she reached up to touch Carla's face.

"Don't be. I'd rather be awake worrying about you then sleeping ignoring your pain." Carla said as she took Candice's hand and kissed her knuckles gently. 

"I know babe." Candice said. She was about to say something when she heard her phone beep from a text. "Ugh..." She groaned before reaching over to the nightstand.

"You could tell whoever it is to go fuck themselves." Carla mused.

"Can't. It's Leonor." She replied as she slowly sat up.

"What does the director want?" Carla asked. Candice stood up and slipped her phone into her pocket. 

"She didn't say, just that I need to go to her office." Candice said. She leaned over and kissed Carla. "Get some sleep if you can. You need it. I am fine right now." She said.

"I'll try, but honestly don't know if I can." Carla replied as she held Candice's hand. Candice kissed her again before stepping away. She felt a light tug on her hand and looked back as she walked away making her touch linger with Carla. 

Making her way out of her room she saw Abby. "Hey Candice have you seen Wendy?" Abby asked.

"She is sleeping in my room. On the couch. She didn't want to wake you up, and Carla and I were awake." Candice replied.

"Oh... Thanks for looking out for her." Abby said.

"It's no problem Abby." Candice said as she walked down the hallway. Abby followed her toward the elevator. "Heading back out to the hanger?" Candice asked.

"Nope, shooting range. I try to get practice in two or three times during a week." Abby said. "You?" She asked.

"Director's office. Leonor texted me." Candice replied.

"Wow. Well good luck." Abby said as they approached the elevator. Candice stepped into the elevator and looked at Abby.

"You gonna get in the elevator?" Candice asked.

"I'll catch it on the way back down." Abby replied.

"Okay, well text if you need me at the hanger later." Candice said before pressing the close door button. She waved as the doors closed and felt the elevator head up. As the doors open, she looked down the hallway and stepped out. 

The doors closed behind her, and Candice made her way to the single door at the end of the hallway. She was just about to open the door, when it swung open.

"Oh hello Little one!" Lilith said with a smile. "We seem to keep running into each other." She teased. 

"Hey Lilith. It does seem rather odd we keep running into each other." Candice said.

"It's hardly some grand conspiracy." Lilith said. "Anyway, I'm off to go hide in the dark before the sun absolutely burns me." She said. "Have a pleasant day little one." She said walking past and patting Candice on the head. 

Smiling, Candice chuckled softly. "The lab has no windows if you wanna hide in there." Candice said.

"I'll consider it, but perhaps you should talk to Leonor first." Lilith said. "Anyway, have a lovely day!" She said. Candice walked into Leonor's office and closed the door behind her. 

"Director." Candice said as she stepped in. 

"Please Candice, you know I don't push the whole calling me Director thing." Leonor said with a smile. "Please sit, you're not in trouble. Just need your help." She said.

"Oh? What kind of help?" Candice asked as she took a seat. She looked interested in what Leonor had to say.

"Well as you know, we deal with the oddities of the world, weather they be cryptids, aliens, unsolved mysteries." Leonor said. "Well it seems there has been a scientific abnormality." She said.

"What?" Candice asked. "How did that get past my algorithm?" She asked. 

"Well, your algorithm doesn't search this facility." Leonor said. "And well, I think it's best if you see for yourself." She said turning her laptop around showing a live feed of Candice's lab.

"It looks normal." Candice said. "Also should I be concerned you have a live video of my lab?" She asked.

"It's for security purposes only I assure you." Leonor said. "Also just wait." She added. Candice watched the feed and saw a slight shimmer in the air.

"What was that?" She asked.

"That would be the abnormality." Leonor answered.

"Has anything like that been seen before? Also why in my lab?" Candice asked.

"That is why I asked to see you. I didn't want you stepping into your lab and seeing that. Plus we don't know what it can do." Leonor said.

"Right, so study it, figure out what that shimmer is and how to contain it right?" Candice said.

"Basically." Leonor said. "I've also disabled the elevator from stopping on your lab floor." She said. "So you'll have to use the stairs." She said.

"Okay. Definitely don't want Wendy to accidentally touch it." Candice mused. "Uhm... While I'm here is there anyway to maybe shift the bathrooms to be like in individual rooms? Kind of tired walking down the hallway to take a shower." She commented.

"I thought people would enjoyed having that separate, but once everyone leaves the dorms, then perhaps I'll shift the rooms, just slightly so as to not ruin anyone's personal stuff." Leonor said. 

"I mean there could be a survey. Not like this group has a lot of people." Candice said.

"Hmm true. I'll consider it, as for you, please be safe inspecting this... Shimmer if that is what we are calling it." Leonor said.

"Call it a working name until we figure out what it really is." Candice said as she stood up. "Well off to investigate the shimmer." She said before heading back to the elevator.

Riding down to the office floor, Candice let out a sight as she stepped out. "Troubling morning?" Julie asked as she fixed her glasses. 

"It has certainly been one so far." Candice replied. "Is Daniel around?" She asked.

"He headed off to the Hanger after Abby. Why you need them?" Julie asked.

"Kind of. Apparently my lab has an anomaly in it." Candice said. 

"I can get a message to them right away. Would you like them to meet you in your lab?" She asked looking at Candice.

"Yeah, but tell them the elevator can't go to my lab currently." Candice said as she headed off to the stairs.

"Can do!" Julie called out as Candice waved at her. Once at the stairs she headed down to her lab. Stepping into her lab from the stairs, Candice saw the shimmer in the middle of her lab. 

As she approached the shimmer, she heard a faint sound from it. "Curiouser and curiouser." Candice mused. Stepping past the shimmer, she looked towards the stairs and saw Abby and Daniel walking up the stairs.

"Is it safe being that close to whatever that is?" Abby asked.

"This shimmer? Don't know. Got a major guess at what it is, but I need something first." Candice said. 

"What do you need to do?" Daniel asked. Candice grabbed a hard drive and showed it off. "Okay? That doesn't seem helpful." He said.

"If what I suspect is on the other side, then this will be the most useful item next to Abby's gun." Candice said. "Which I would really really appreciate you getting ready just in case." She said as she moved back around next to Abby.

"Okay? Please tell us what this is." Abby said as she drew her gun. Candice walked closer to the shimmer and started to reach out to it.

"Honestly, we are about to peer through the looking glass." Candice said as she reached out to touch the shimmer.


	14. Chapter 14

As her finger touched the shimmer, light rippled out from where she touched heading to the edges. Once the ripple got to the edge, fragments shot back to where she had touched like lighting striking to a center point. 

For a moment there was silence before the shimmer gave way and broke like a mirror. The silence was broken by a loud alarm, and a red flashing light. "What the hell is that?" Abby asked. 

Candice stared at the hole into a dark reflection of her lab. Where they stood was bright, while the dark hole before them showed a destroyed and damaged lab. Blood coating the computer before them.

"I'm going in." Candice said as she started to take a step towards the opening. Abby went to grab Candice, but Daniel was quicker.

"The hell you are. That looks like blood, and what the hell is that green stuff on the floor?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah something killed people. That's why Abby has her gun out." Candice said as she freed herself from Daniel's grip. "Besides, if I can get to the computer, then I can download their files." She said.

"Why are you so calm about this? That's literally blood on that monitor." Abby said..

"Because I have to be right now. Also because my body is laying right where I'm standing on the other side. So your know there is that." Candice said.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Long story, and one I don't have time to tell. Abby, come with me, we will get the files, and step back through then find a way to seal this." Candice said as she stepped through. Abby stepped through with Candice looking around. 

"Why is it so dark in here?" Abby asked.

"Lack of windows, lights off, and alarm going off." Candice said as she walked around the hole in the floor. Abby held her gun at the ready looking around.

"What kind of horror show did we step into?" Abby asked as she heard Candice typing into the computer. "Also how do you know how to get into that computer?" She asked.

"My lab, my passwords. Easy to log in." Candice said as she typed in a password. The screen lit up welcoming her with the correct password. Plugging in the hard drive, Candice copied every file she could.

"How long?" Abby asked.

"Five minutes." Candice said. "But at the first sign of danger, I grab the drive, we run, and I hit the panic button locking down the lab on the other side." She explained. 

"Do you think sealing the lab will work?" Daniel asked.

"Hardly, but it would buy us a few seconds before a very swift death." Candice said. As the files copied, she looked through the computer and found one labeled Shimmer. "Oh well that helps." She said to herself.

"What is?" Abby asked.

"A file about the shimmer." Candice said. "There is a lot to this, but I'm skipping to see if there is a way to close it." She said.

"Smart." Daniel said. "So what do we do to seal it?" He asked.

"Seems heat will close it. Like sealing a wound by cauterizing it, but says that will leave a wrinkle. Seems if you go back through the Shimmer, it should stitch most of itself back together, but will then need time to have a vibration of tachyons to iron out the wrinkle." Candice said. "While a wrinkle can still be broken, it can only be broken from the side that originally broke it." Candice read.

"Sounds helpful." Abby said. "How complex is the reality of what this Shimmer is?" She asked.

"I'll have to read that when we get back on our side of the glass." Candice said. "Getting closer on the files finishing." She mused as she continued to type on the keyboard.

Daniel heard someone walking down the stairs. He turned seeing Leonor. "Director!" He said giving her a salute.

"Not now Daniel." She said as she got closer. "Candice, you need to hurry up and come back." Leonor said.

"Almost done!" Candice said as she pulled out the hard drive. She continued typing on the computer.

"We got the info what are you doing?" Abby asked. Candice continued typing and pressed the enter key and a timer popped up on the screen. Turning around, Candice froze as she saw herself on the ground.

"Come on, let's go." Abby said wrapping an arm around Candice. Taking a steady breath, Candice nodded and left with Abby. Just as they were about to go through, Candice heard some clicking sounds. 

"Now!" Candice said as she and Abby jumped back through the Shimmer. As the cracks sealed themselves behind them, there was a roar that muted as the Shimmer was still there. 

"That was very dangerous Candice." Leonor said in a scolding voice. 

"Trust me I know." Candice said. She brushed herself off before Leonor hugged her. "Oh!" She squeaked.

"I'm glad you and Abby are both safe." Leonor said. "I hope that whatever you got was worth it." She said.

"Stealing Files and blowing up the facility felt kind of badass." Candice said. 

"Is that what you did?" Daniel and Abby asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, no I totally threw a tea party for whatever the hell that was." Candice said. "Of course I blew up the facility." She said. 

Leonor let out a soft sigh and rubbed her forehead. "Oh by the way no one touch that please. The wrinkle can be broken from this side still until we stabilize it with positive tachyons." Candice said as she stepped around to her computer.

Plugging in the hard drive to the computer, she searched through the files. "Are you doing okay Candice?" Abby asked as she stepped around to her.

"Long and short of it is no, and don't worry Leonor, I'll be going back to Maria later." Candice said. "However right now I have to work and learn more about these Shimmers." She said. 

Leonor walked over and placed a hand gently on Candice's shoulder. "Take two seconds to take a deep breath and relax." She said. Candice let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. 

"Okay. So, seems we have quite the lengthy file on what Shimmers are." Candice said in her bright cheerful tone. "Now that I have a full safe amount of time to read this." She said. "Where to start with these notes?" She hummed.

"Why not start at the beginning?" Daniel asked. Candice shot him a look, and he shrugged.

"Well according to this, the Shimmer is the thin veil between other Earths." Candice read out loud. Further more these Shimmers can often seem random, and in most cases if left alone they will vanish on their own." She said.

"So what causes them?" Abby asked.

"Well that's a multiple part thing." Candice said. "Most Shimmers show up and vanish as quickly as they came. Others will linger, but eventually go away." She said. "However the cause, according to these files are that the Shimmer appears when two Earths are near each other for a moment." She said.

"For those of us that don't understand what you're talking about?" Daniel asked.

"Imagine two snow globes if you will." Candice said as she turned around. "You've got snow globe A, which is where we are, and you've got snow globe B where it's an Earth similar, but they never invited pizza." She explained. 

Daniel looked mortified about the idea of an Earth with no Pizza. "So this file is basically saying that for a split moment the two snow globes touch at one point but instead of it being difficult to break through, they are slightly crossing into each other." Candice continued.

"This breaking that veil allows us to go there." Candice said. "The other thing this file says is, that dreams aren't just our mind making something up, it's us living through the eyes of one of our doppelgangers for a split moment. That's why it feels like an eternity when you're in the dream and why when you wake up you mostly forget it." She said.

"Hmmm quite the theory." Leonor hummed. "So how do we make sure this Shimmer is safe?" She asked.

"Well right now it's no longer a Shimmer. It's a wrinkle. Like crumpling up a piece of paper. Using positive tachyons will smooth it out and then the Shimmer should vanish." Candice replied. "Obviously fixing this is important, especially since any moment there should be a really loud explosion sound." She said. 

"How loud of an explosion?" Abby asked. Candice pointed at the fractured space behind them as an explosion went off. Even through the muted through the distortion of the wrinkle, the explosion was still rather loud. 

Candice turned to look at everyone and waited for the ringing in their ears to subside. "Not loud enough to give us permanent hearing damage, but plenty loud enough to ring our bells." She said.

"Is that why we waited an extra amount of time there?" Abby asked.

"Well yeah. I don't think we really wanted to let anything out and an explosion that wipes the base off the map leaves no trace of us ever being a thing." Candice said.

"Have you done that to this base as well?" Leonor questioned.

"Oh no not at all. I was gonna run it past you before doing it, and since I was diving through files while copying I saw one that mentioned the failsafe should things go south. I'll have to double review my doppelgangers work before implementing it here and possibly wipe that file for good if I find it unsafe to leave laying around." Candice explained.

"I assume this... Shimmer will be dealt with?" Leonor asked.

"Yep, there are details on how to seal it up from being a wrinkle and hopefully the Shimmer should vanish after that." She said. "Then I'll have to see if I can find ways to close them faster just in case new ones show up." Candice said.

"Nothing will be coming through will it?" Leonor asked. 

"Nope according to these files, a shimmer breaks in one direction and until the invading other earther is sent back through the shimmer it will remain open. Since we came back, it closed and made a wrinkle." Candice explained. 

"Then go relax. Go see Maria, but you're to take the rest of today off. Abby, Daniel, and I can iron out this Wrinkle." Leonor said.

"Uh... I'm the only one who knows how to do any of this. Which is oddly saying a lot because we are in the deep end of the ocean without a clue of what we are doing." Candice said.

"We have the files of your doppelganger, it's like you've already written us the blueprints we need." Leonor said. "At the very least, we will protect this wrinkle until you have processed what just happened." Leonor continued. "And before you protest, that is an official order from the director." She added stopping Candice from complaining.

"Yes ma'am." Candice said. "Can I at least look at these files a bit longer?" Candice asked as she turned to the computer.

"Nope. Go see Maria, then relax in bed. Director's orders. No more work for you today." Leonor said.

"Fine! I'll go. Just please make sure nothing goes through the wrinkle and please don't touch my projects." Candice said.

"I'll make sure Daniel keeps his hands to himself." Abby said.

"Museum rules. Got it." Daniel said.

"Except you two literally robbed a museum for a magical book and swapped it for a fake." Candice said.

"It was a dangerous magical item!" Daniel said.

"Just hands off please." Candice said as she started to walk away. 

"Get some rest dear!" Leonor called out. Candice waved and headed up the stairs to go find Maria.


End file.
